


Lust Unleashed

by McCrazy23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Deaths, Control, Creampies, F/F, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Gen, Impregnation, Incest, Loli, Master/Slave, Mayor Character Change, Multi, OOCs - Freeform, Other, Smut, Threesomes/Moresomes, World Take Over, descriptive, large harem, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrazy23/pseuds/McCrazy23
Summary: After a ‘mission’, Naruto tries to ask Sakura out after she tries to ask Sasuke out. And like always he gets a punch in the face as an answer. But something else happens. The punch does more than break his face, his ‘mask’ gets broken also. How will this change things? Also, why would Kyuubi want to take advantage of this? Massive harem with almost every girl in the series, Sakura and Hinata included. Dark/Smart/Strong Naruto. Dark/Strong Hinata. Submissive Sakura. Sasuke bashing. Slight Kakashi bashing. And like always Jiraiya will get in trouble a lot. Character death later on. SMUT. (So awesome that word.)Warnings: Will contain furry, bestiality, bondage, incest, master/slave, threesomes/moresomes, lolis, futanari and a whole lot of lemon meringue pie with lemonade. Not for everyone. You have been warned. Flamers will go to hell! XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my perverted readers. It is I, McCrazy23 here with my first SMUT story. No, it is not one shot. Lots of sex and other stuff in here though mainly lemons. I would have posted a long time ago but idk why I never did. But it will be done on here since I don't want to get in trouble with FF.Net, even though it hasn't happened yet. Not taking chances, mainly since lots of futanari stories get reported. Not sure what else to write but no flames or I stab you with a spoon. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO EXCEPT FOR THIS IDEA.**

**“Hello.” Kyuubi/demonic/godlike voice speaking**

**_‘Hello.’ Kyuubi/demonic/godlike voice thinking_ **

“Hello.” Normal voice

‘ _Hello.’ Normal thinking/talking via mind link_

 **“Shadow Clones”** **Jutsu being said.**

Chapter 1

Broken

It is a fine day in Konoha as Team Seven finished another D-Rank. The three genin are tired after doing six D-Ranks in a row. All are cranky, even Naruto who is usually hyperactive. They are following their sensei for another mission. It deals with cleaning up someone’s backyard. The three kids wonder when the hell their sensei will teach them anything that deals with jutsus or even fighting. All they have been doing is D-Rank after D-Rank.

After finishing that so called ‘mission’, Kakashi lets his team go until the next day. And like a routine, Sakura asks Sasuke out on a date. He ‘hm’s at her and walks away saying he doesn’t want to waste time with her. Sakura becomes dejected until Naruto then asks her out. Sakura turns to him and socks him right in the face for her answer. Naruto’s body rockets backwards to a wall and crashes onto it. Sakura then walks away to follow her Sasuke-kun. What she doesn’t know is that her punch does more damage than intended.

Naruto groans a bit as he pulls himself out of the rubble then stands on the street. He dusts himself off and cracks some of his bones before shaking himself loose. He then looks at the direction Sakura went with his cold blue eyes. “I’m done with that bitch and I am done with this mask. That fake smile will be no more. This is a new Naruto, one that will not be pushed down anymore.” He tells himself before walking to his apartment. Inside his mind, Kyuubi saw what happened and has a feral smile on its face.

XXXX

Naruto finally makes it to his apartment and walks inside. He looks around before heading to his room and takes off his jumpsuit then looks at it. “What the hell was I thinking before? I need new clothes…” He says before lying on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He closes his eyes as he falls into a deep sleep.

He then opens his eyes and sees he isn’t on his bed or even in his room. “A sewer?” He asks himself as he looks around. “Though this sewer system doesn’t look like the one Konoha has.” He then feels drawn towards a direction and walks to it. Before long, he makes it to a huge room with a huge set of bars, signifying a cage or jail of sorts. It then clicks in his mind. “So that fucker Mizuki wasn’t lying. I do have the Kyuubi in me.” He says to himself.

 **“My, my, such foul language. I like it.”** A voice comes from the bars. Naruto looks into the jail and sees two huge red eyes stare at him with a huge row of teeth curved up below them. “So, I am guessing you called me?” Naruto asks, a bit irritated. Kyuubi chuckles. **“Of course. It is finally nice to see my jailor though from the looks of it, you have changed.”** Naruto raises an eyebrow. “What is wrong with change? I just got tired of being an idiot.” He says as his cold eyes stares back at Kyuubi’s.

Kyuubi chuckles again. **“Hmm well, I like this change though the reason you are here is to propose something to you.”** “A deal? Why?” Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow. **“Well I guess to say for me to have some fun.”** Naruto is confused now. “Fun? What, you want to be let out or something? ‘Cause I have no idea how.” He tells her. **“No Naruto-kun, I don’t want to be let out. Besides, that would kill you. No, my fun is different. See humans are idiots, well for the most part. Like for one thing, I am not a guy. I have a pussy!”** Kyuubi declares.

Naruto is wide-eyed. “You are a girl!? Then why is your voice so deep?” Kyuubi sighs. **“When I am in this form, it just becomes deep. I will show you my human form, though it will have Kitsune features. I am the Queen of the Foxes, however Inari-sama has more power than me. Anyway, my deal is for us to kinda merge in a sense. And you get in turn some special powers, so to speak.”** She says.

“Powers?” Naruto asks. “And why would you want to help me? Don’t you hate humans?” He adds. **“I do but I hate how they mistreated you. Even though they never abused you, they never showed you love either. But you can get love and also lust too. See, I want a strong mate and what better way to get one than to make one? Or better yet, train one.”** Kyuubi says while looking at him as she licks her lips. Naruto looks confused, though it is mainly for the words ‘lust’ and ‘mate’. Kyuubi sighs. **“I hate how they never taught you much. Hold on.”**

Kyuubi brings one of her tails forward and taps Naruto’s forehead. Images go through his mind before he falls backwards with blood coming out of his nose. Kyuubi giggles. Naruto stands up as he wipes his nose. “Sorry.” He says with a blush. **“Don’t be. Now here is my ‘human’ form.”** Kyuubi shrinks down until she is a twenty-year-old, six-foot-tall woman with long flowing hair that reaches her ass, with fox ears sticking out of her hair on her head. Her face has a fox snout along with her red beady eyes that have black slits in the center. Her body has an hourglass shape but curves in all the right spots. Not skinny but not pudgy either. Her DD breasts jiggle as her bubble butt shakes behind her. Above her ass are her nine tails. Her whole body is covered in red fur, which makes her even hotter. All in all, a body any woman would kill for. Naruto does the most sensible thing after getting all the information from Kyuubi earlier; he passes out with a river of blood coming out of his nose. Kyuubi laughs before she walks out of the cage and holds her soon-to-be mate.

XXXX

Naruto groans as he wakes up. “Man, what a weird dream. I met the Kyuubi but he is a she and very beautiful looking? And those images… What the hell did I eat to cause that!?” He rubs his head wondering. **“Uh, that wasn’t a dream. And you are still here Naruto-kun.”** Naruto’s eyes open and he looks to see himself being held by Kyuubi, who is now wearing a kimono though the clothes don’t help much. Kyuubi has a kind smile on her face, though she is trying not to laugh. Naruto blinks. “So, that was all real?” Kyuubi nods. “And the images?” She nods again. Naruto thinks about it. “So then, what all you said was true or is there some alternate motive behind this?”

Kyuubi shakes her head. **“What I said is true Naruto-kun. I am looking for a mate and I can get that through you, especially with you being large down there.”** She says licking her lips. “So, guys aren’t that big down there?” Naruto asks. Kyuubi laughs. **“Well you aren’t average for a boy your age. And it will get bigger as you get older.”** “Is that a good thing?” Kyuubi nods. **“For me anyway. And any other girl you want.”** She giggles perversely. “So, will we do any of those things in those images you sent me earlier?” Kyuubi nods, though she has a perverted look on her face now.

Naruto shakes her out of her stupor. **“Sorry. Now it is time for that deal I told you. It basically has me changing your chakra into youki. Youki is basically a stronger form of chakra. There is a third but it only belongs to the Gods and such. Chakra is for humans, animals, and nature; youki is for demons and most angels; and honshu is for the Gods, main devils like Lucifer and spirits. Some angels have a certain exception. Honshu is ten times stronger than youki while youki is ten times stronger than chakra. Now, this is a painful process but it will only happen in your mind. Your body will go through with it also but, since you are asleep there, you won’t scream. There are other changes but they can be hidden since you will become a hybrid of sorts.”**

Naruto looks at her with confusion. “Hybrid? You mean like half human/half demon or something?” **“Weeelllll closer to demon fox than human but you can still keep your human side. You will feel different and look different but you can henge your look. It would be best anyway. So, ready?”** Naruto thinks about it. “This won’t backfire on me, will it?” **“You might become more evil-er since I am not exactly nice. Like I said, I want a good strong mate and I can do that with you.”** Naruto blushes. “Well I don’t want to be evil but I guess I don’t want to be that bumbling idiot anymore. Fine, I will do it.” Kyuubi squeals before kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto is taken aback from that but kisses her back.

The sewers disappear as everything goes white with only the two of them there. As soon as Kyuubi releases the kiss, Naruto starts to scream in pain as her chakra is being put into his and merging it. **_‘Don’t worry Naruto-kun, soon Konoha will fear you and will realize how stupid they were. I will have my mate and a harem I guess. Wouldn’t mind eating some pussy now and then.’_** Kyuubi bites her lip sensually. **_‘Though I guess he might need a queen here. Should I take over that girl however? Eh, I’ll think about it. Konoha will be reshaped into his image. Everyone will bow down to him. He, he, this will be fun.’_** Kyuubi then chuckles darkly as Naruto keeps screaming in pain while outside, his body is covered in red chakra as the blue one is slowly fusing, his chakra almost being purple.

XXXX

Next Day, an hour before sun rise.

Naruto wakes with a groan as he sits up. “Aw man, I feel like crap. What did Kyuu-chan do to me?” **“Kyuu-chan huh? I like that.”** Naruto shakes his head before rubbing it. He then gasps when he feels fox ears on his head. He goes wide-eyed before running to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His body is now covered in golden fur, though he remembers he had a t-shirt and boxers on before he fell asleep. **“Yeah, your body grew a lot so the clothes got ripped off you. Guess I should have said that.”** Kyuubi tells him apologetically.

Naruto nods dumbly before he notices the changes. He grew over a foot taller, with his body toned in every area. Basically, like he aged eight years, giving him the appearance of a twenty-year-old, shape-wise anyway. His face has a snout much like Kyuubi’s, though instead of red beady eyes, he has blue ones with a black slit in the center. His hands have sharp nails at the end of the finger tips like a dog’s and his feet are now paws. He then notices a big change. Nine golden tails swaying behind him. **“Well that was kinda expected? I don’t know but it means you now have the same amount of youki as me if I had both my yin and yang. I only have half at the moment.”** “What you mean by half?” Naruto asks as he walks back out and sits on the bed.

 **“Well hmm, do you want me to come out or you go in here?”** “Doesn’t matter.” Naruto says before a red mist appears from his stomach then slowly becomes the shape of Kyuubi’s human form sitting on his lap, without the kimono. Kyuubi then cuddles with him. **“This is better. Now when the fourth sealed me in you, he only sealed half; my yang side. He thought you would be able to control my power but humans aren’t completely smart. But for some reason, I felt my yin side be released some time ago. I couldn’t let you go after it since the Hokage wouldn’t let you. But now I guess you can, well depending on things.”** Kyuubi says. Naruto nods. “So then, what would happen if you did get your yin half back? Other than getting your full power.” **“Well I can go back to my realm and be completely out of you.”** Naruto doesn’t like that for some reason.

Kyuubi senses it and chuckles. **“Aw, don’t want me gone Naruto-kun?”** She teases. Naruto holds her close and gives her a deep kiss like she did the night before. Kyuubi melts into his body as she kisses him back. **“That answers your question?”** Naruto asks in a deep demonic voice. Kyuubi nods dumbly with a smile on her face as she shivers from his tone, making her wet. “Now as much as I would want for you to be full power, I like our connection, especially since you want me to be your mate.” Kyuubi nods. _‘ **His mind is catching up with his body along with other things. Soon, he will be protective over me and whatever girl he chooses. Wish it took a slower pace but he is doing fine so far. Though, damn it did that tone get me wet.’**_ “Now I guess we have to go through with the whole ‘mating thing’?” Naruto asks.

Kyuubi nods as she kisses Naruto again. He kisses her back as his cock starts to grow and come out of his sheath. Kyuubi breaks the kiss to see his tool grow. She licks her lips when it reaches a full ten inches in length with a four-and-a-half-inch thickness. **“So big and right and it will grow bigger later on.”** Naruto looks at his red cock. “It wasn’t that big before or red or even in my body like that.” **“Remember, you aren’t human anymore. Especially in your hybrid form.”** Naruto nods as he reaches between her legs and rubs her very wet pussy. “Aw, is Kyuu-chan ready to be fucked?” Naruto teases. Kyuubi whimpers as Naruto lifts her then places the head into her pussy. “Gentle?” Kyuubi nods as he lowers her down onto his long shaft. Kyuubi moans as his whole cock is now inside her. “Damn Kyuu-chan, you are tight.” **“Sorry. I am a virgin. Let me take over ok.”**

Naruto nods as Kyuubi puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to ride him slowly. **_‘Oh, fuck this feels so good. Patience is a virtue. And his cock is shaping my pussy, making me his.’_** She moans as she rides more. “So, you are mine now huh?” Kyuubi looks at him as she keeps riding him. **“Oh right, forgot we have a mind link now.”** She says as she rides him faster. Naruto moans with her since her walls squeeze him. He thrusts into her as she rides him, making her moan more. “Say as we are doing this, why not tell me things I have to know or send me images? Slowly of course.”

Kyuubi nods as she keeps riding while she starts to send him images of what to do and how to do certain things. Naruto receives them as he keeps thrusting, grabbing her ass and helping her bounce. Kyuubi moans as she lets Naruto do everything while she keeps sending him images, with some of them having a hidden intention though she knows she wouldn’t have to after getting his mask broken.

Naruto licks her breasts as he keeps thrusting and bouncing his first mate, his tails wrapped around hers as the two keep going with their consummation. Soon, they both reach their climax and both bite onto each other’s left shoulder, after Kyuubi was done sending the images. On Naruto’s shoulder appears a red nine tailed fox sitting on its rear legs with its tails moving around in a menacing way. On its face is an evil and malicious smile. On Kyuubi’s shoulder is the same image, except it is a golden nine tailed fox and on its chest are the initials FQ, which stands for Fox Queen.

The two of them pant as Kyuubi feels Naruto’s knot inside of her pussy with her womb full of his cum. Naruto licks her new mark as she does the same for him. The two of them cuddle before Naruto looks at her and kisses her. She kisses back as the two lay on the bed. “That was the best thing ever.” **“I second that.”** The two share a laugh before looking at each other. “So, you want me to take over Konoha and shape it into my image?” Kyuubi giggles innocently. **“I like it.”** Naruto says in a feral tone. “But let’s take it slow. After all, we do need followers and get rid of some people. And why stop at Konoha?” Kyuubi grins. **“It seems I influenced you too much.”** “And that is a bad thing how? You showed me more love in some hours than anyone else has in years. Well there is Hinata but she always stays hidden and quiet. I need to change that.” Naruto thinks.

Naruto looks at Kyuubi. “We can find your yin side later, since I have no idea when we will be able to get a mission outside the village, especially with the way Kakashi is ‘training’ us. Though I wouldn’t mind training in that fox style. Looks cool.” Kyuubi kisses Naruto. **“Ok koi. I need to check upon that place soon. You can come but when you are stronger. I mean you are, but not much experience. Maybe you can prank Kakashi so he can start training you three, though the banshee and the duck butt I don’t care about.”** “Well actually, I was thinking of punishing the banshee. What better way than to make her my bitch?” The two grin evilly. **“I like your thinking. But you shower. You have to leave soon and we can’t have anyone be suspicious of us. I already showed you how to morph back to your twelve-year-old self so you can do that before you leave. Oh, and burn those damn jumpsuits. Get better clothes.”** “Done and done my vixen.”

Kyuubi giggles before kissing Naruto then disappearing back into him. Naruto’s cock goes back into his sheath before he changes back to his twelve-year-old self by just thinking about it. He stumbles though as he stands up, not ever doing that before. “That will take getting used to.” He walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His body is now toned and has no baby fat. Not only that but his cock is now seven and a half inches long and three inches thick compared to the four inches it was before. “That is new. How much bigger can it get when I get older?” **“Oh, the same length your demonic cock is now. Your demonic cock would most likely be around fifteen inches long and six inches thick. Which will happen in some months, maybe less, since you are now immortal, to a sense.”** Naruto becomes confused. **“I will explain later since some of the images became distorted when I orgasmed.”** “Right…” Naruto then showers.

XXXX

After doing his morning routine, he walks to where his team would meet. He still wears his jumpsuit since he has nothing else. Naruto knows he might have to ‘convince’ some of the owners to get some new clothes. He walks to the bridge where he sees both of his teammates. Sasuke leans against the railing of the bridge and Sakura is next to him with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke is annoyed but knows, no matter what, she wouldn’t go away. He turns and sees Naruto walk up but wonders why he isn’t in his cheery mood today. Sakura would have noticed but has her eyes on Sasuke. Naruto leans on the railing opposite from them as he wonders what the hell they are going to do today.

The three of them stand on the bridge for about fifteen minutes. During the time, Sasuke stayed in the same spot. Sakura leans on the railing also, though she would look at Sasuke from time to time. And Naruto is now on his back on the floor of the bridge watching the clouds. ‘ _No wonder Shikamaru likes to do this. It is peaceful._ ’ Kyuubi agrees watching the clouds through Naruto’s eyes.

Earlier though, he went inside and changed the mindscape after Kyuubi wanted a change since the sewers were ‘destroyed’ and the mindscape became a blank canvas. It is now a forest with a two-story house in the center. The seal was changed to a ring and put on Kyuubi’s right ring finger. She cried when he did that and the two kissed for a long time.

Naruto stands up and stretches. “I am not sure about you guys but I am going to train. You know, why do we even come around this time? He is always two hours late.” He says before walking off to the training field. Sasuke and Sakura think about it ‘til Sasuke does the same. Sakura follows him just because. On the field, Naruto is already doing his push-ups. Sasuke is in another part doing his own exercises with Sakura watching him. They do this for two hours.

XXXX

After two hours, Kakashi finally arrives, which earns him glares from the three and a scream from Sakura. That hurts Naruto the most thanks to his new sensitive hearing. Kakashi waves it off like always, though he notices Naruto didn’t join Sakura like he always does. ‘ _I hope I have nothing to do with that._ ’ “Sorry I am late. A black cat crossed my path and-” Kakashi starts. “Sensei, just don’t. Your lies are getting worse each day…” Naruto says. Kakashi hangs his head and sighs before looking at them. “Anyway, let’s head to the tower for a mission.” The three genin sigh knowing how this would go.

XXXX

Like almost every day for the past month, the team finished over ten D-Ranks. The last mission is another ‘chasing and catching Tora’ again but it ends differently. Usually, Naruto ends up being scratched from the demon cat from hell. This time though, Tora actually jumps onto Naruto’s arms and nuzzles onto his chest. Everyone including Kyuubi is confused. Until Naruto gets hit with a strong scent. ‘ _What the-? Tora is in heat? Then why did she come after me?_ ’ Kyuubi sweatdrops then chuckles sheepishly. **“Well demon foxes do get it on with dogs and cats, not just foxes. Been like that for millennia.”** ‘ _So, Tora smelled my scent and smells fox? If she is a demon cat that can change like we can then I might be in trouble.’_ Naruto panics for a bit internally. **“Well that might be fun. I did have some fun with a demon cat before.”** Naruto sweatdrops as the team heads to the tower; the others wondering what caused Tora to change 180.

Team Seven is now sitting in the office as they watch Tora get squeezed by the Fire Daimyo’s wife, again. Naruto now feels sorry for the cat. _‘Wish I could talk with her like I can with you.’_ Kyuubi nods then face-palms. **“Gah, I forgot about that! Hold on.”** It goes quiet for a bit before Kyuubi comes back. **“Ok, try to now.”** Naruto is taken aback by that but then does as told. ‘ _Uh, Tora?’_ Tora, who is still being squeezed, looks around the best she can. ‘ _Who called me? Damn fat woman!’_ Tora speaks (imagine Hineko’s (misspelled I think) voice from Bleach). ‘ _It is Naruto, the guy who you used to scratch.’_ Tora sweatdrops. ‘ _Oh you. Sorry but you now have a different scent and I became attached. I am in heat though not sure if I can reproduce with this woman always squeezing me. And I apologize about before. Though, how can you talk to me?’_ She asks. _‘I will tell you later since you are being taken away. My apartment is in the village. If you can escape, which you probably will, find my home. I want to talk to you there. It has my scent.’_ Naruto tells her. Tora nods, though Naruto caught it before Tora and her ‘master’ walked away.

Team Seven shakes their heads. “If she didn’t squeeze Tora like that, she wouldn’t run…” Naruto says. Sasuke and Sakura agree while the rest, including the ANBU, sweatdrop but agree also. Sarutobi clears his throat. “Anyway, here is your next D-Rank mission.” He hands a scroll to Kakashi. Kakashi salutes before he and his genin walk out, though they all hear “Tora, come back!” as they see Tora run away from her ‘master’ before she dashes pass Team Seven with the Daimyo’s wife following behind. Everyone sweatdrops before the team leaves.

XXXX

After the team finished their chore, Kakashi let them go like always. And the small routine begins. Sakura asks out Sasuke. Sasuke declines and walks away. Then comes something new. Sakura turns ready to hit Naruto but is surprised to see him walk away. She wants to call out to him but can’t say anything. Her inner knew this was going to happen eventually but keeps quiet. Sakura becomes sad and wonders why she does. _‘Did I push Naruto away?_ ’ She turns and walks, heading to her home. Naruto keeps walking, though he has a small smile on his face. _‘Soon she will want to ask me why I stopped asking her out and then I will reel her in slowly.’_ He laughs softly as Kyuubi is laughing up a storm. **“So evil! I love it! Now let’s go see if Tora found your place.”** Naruto nods as he heads to his apartment.

When he arrives, he doesn’t see Tora ‘til he opens the door and is greeted with Tora jumping onto his arms. He rubs her back, making her purr in content as he walks in and closes the door. He applies the seal his Ji-Ji gave him when he first moved in here. He then walks into his bedroom and sits on the bed. “So, Tora, why did you get attached to me?” Tora looks up at him, sitting on his lap. _‘Well I am not exactly a normal cat.’_ “Demon cat?” Naruto asks. Tora becomes wide-eyed but nods. ‘ _How did you know!?’_ “It is because I have the Kyuubi inside of me.” _‘You have the Queen of Foxes in you!? Is that why you smell like foxes? Though, why now?’_ “Because I went through a change yesterday.” Tora nods before jumping off him and into the center of the room.

Soon, Tora’s body starts to be covered in red chakra before she changes to her humanoid form. She stands five feet and four inches tall with brown fur covering her body. Her hair goes pass her shoulders as her cat ears stick out of her head. Her body also has an hourglass shape but her hips are wider. Her breasts are low D cups with an ass bigger than Kyuubi’s. Her cat tail sways behind her as her feet are cat paws and her hands are more human shaped but covered in fur. Her face looks human, having some cat features like whiskers. Her eyes are yellow with black slits. (Same way Hineko looks in her human form though fur covering all of her body and brown obvious.)

“Whoa.” Naruto says. Tora stretches as she purrs. **“Feels so good to change. I haven’t done this for such a long time. What do you think Naruto?”** Tora makes a pose. Naruto blushes before Kyuubi comes out of him. **“It is you, Ling-chan.”** She says before hugging her old friend. Tora, now Ling, gasps before hugging Kyuubi. **“Is it really you, Kyuubi-chan?”** Kyuubi nods as the two of them hug more and kiss. Naruto coughs though, breaking their kiss. “Is this the demon cat you said before?” **“Yep. Naruto, meet Ling. Ling, this is my jailor and mate Naruto.”** Kyuubi says with a smile. Ling becomes wide-eyed. **“Mate!? What about me?”** She pouts, which makes her look cute.

Kyuubi rolls her eyes before spanking her. **“Naruto is my mate as in he is the only one to fuck me. You are also my mate but I do need a male one.”** Ling nods before looking at the mark on Kyuubi’s shoulder. **“I can tell. So, is he why I never saw you again?”** Kyuubi shakes her head. **“No, he is actually my third jailor. It is a long story.”** Naruto looks at Kyuubi. “Third? Then who were the first two?” Kyuubi sighs as she sits next to Naruto with Ling on the other side of him. Kyuubi starts to tell him everything.

XXXX

After she finishes, Naruto is in tears with both Kyuubi and Ling holding him. “So, both of my parents died when I was born and it was because someone controlled you. Damn bastard…” Naruto balls his hands as his body starts to change. “I will find him **and kill him.”** He says as his form changes to his fox hybrid form while making the jumpsuit break and fall off him. His tails sway angrily behind him until both girls soothe him. **“Shh, calm down Naruto-kun. Don’t want anyone to detect your youki yet. Even with the seal, it can be overpowered and taken down.”** Kyuubi says. Naruto sighs and calms down as his tails wrap around them both.

“Thanks girls. So, my father is the Fourth Hokage and my mother might as well have been the last Uzumaki. Red Death huh? Wish I could have met her. Though, why did Ji-Ji not tell me?” Naruto thinks. **“Probably to keep you safe. Your father had many enemies and was heard of throughout the other nations. I’ve heard about him while I was in the Daimyo’s palace.”** Ling says. “Maybe so but he could at least have told me of my mother. I should ask him but later. Maybe tomorrow.” Naruto says with a sigh. He then feels Ling rub against him. “Uh, Ling, you ok?” **“Sorry. I am just incredibly horny right now. I haven’t had any since Kyuubi-chan left.”** She whines.

Naruto rubs her back, making her purr. “Sorry, though, why are you here in the human realm? Did you get tired or did something happen?” Ling stops moving and sighs, looking down sadly. **“My father disowned me after he found out about me and Kyuubi. Since I wasn’t like his other good kids, he kicked me out of our realm. Been living in this one for almost a hundred years now.”** Naruto holds her closer as Ling cries softly on his chest. “Well if you want, why not stay with me? Even though I have Kyuu-chan, she can only stay inside me. Besides, you won’t get squeezed like you do back with the Daimyo’s wife.”

That gets him a big kiss on the lips and a huge hug. **“Thank you Naruto-kun! I would be happy to stay here.”** Ling says, purring in content. Naruto giggles then looks at Kyuubi. He nudges her after seeing her thinking of something. “Hey, everything ok?” Kyuubi looks at him. **“Huh? Sorry just thinking what Ling-chan said. Damn sexist of a father. We always fought since he had a mindset of males being better than females. This really takes the cake though. I will skin him when I see him.”** Kyuubi growls before Naruto holds her close and kisses her. “Now, now, think about that later. Don’t want my Kyuu-chan all angry now.” Kyuubi nods as Naruto holds them both. “Now, I think it is time we help Ling. Who knows how long she has been like this.” Ling perks up from that, making the other two giggle.

Ling moves around before getting on all fours on the bed, shaking her ass. **“Fuck me this way. Though be gentle.”** Naruto smirks as he goes and licks her pussy. Ling moans from that as Naruto licks her a few times. “Mmm so sweet.” He then kneels behind Ling, his cock already coming out of its sheath. He grabs the head and rubs it on the entrance to Ling’s dripping pussy. “So wet Ling. Such a naughty kitty.” Naruto says before pushing the head inside of her. Ling moans loudly, feeling her entrance being opened then her insides spread. She purrs and meows as Naruto’s cock slides inside of her. **“Yes! Make me yours Master!”** Naruto reaches all the way in her before rubbing her ass. “Master huh? What you think Kyuu-chan?” He looks at Kyuubi, who licks her lips. “Heh, want to join in?”

Before he can blink, Kyuubi is now under Ling licking her pussy as Ling moans from that sensation before licking Kyuubi’s wet pussy. Naruto pants before he grabs Ling’s robust ass and starts to fuck the tight but very wet hole. Ling purrs as she feels her insides on fire. **“Harder Master! Put my fire out!”** Ling moans loudly as Naruto picks up the pace. His hips slap against Ling’s, though it is muffled thanks to their fur. Kyuubi keeps licking and eating out Ling as Ling does the same then she adds two fingers to her pussy.

The bed rocks back and forth as the threeway keeps going. Now Naruto has his feet on the bed and pounds Ling. She came once already, coating Kyuubi’s face as she drank the delicious treat. Ling pants, purrs and moans as her senses are being over-loaded. She feels Naruto’s knot hitting her entrance as she arches her back. **“Shove that knot in me Master!”** She meows loudly as she cums again. Naruto grunts as he shoves his knot into Ling, making her eyes open wide and scream a silent scream as Naruto cums hard. Naruto grabs onto Ling and bites her left shoulder, marking her. Ling purrs in content while Kyuubi slides out, after cleaning up Ling of course.

All three of them pant before Kyuubi goes back into Naruto. **“Sorry Naruto. Need to find a way to stay out longer.”** Kyuubi says. “It is fine Kyuu-chan. Just get some rest.” Naruto says before licking Ling’s new mark. “How are you feeling Ling?” He asks softly. Ling keeps purring as the two are now on their knees and still conjoined with Naruto’s tails wrapped around them. **“Better than I have in centuries Master…”** She looks at her mark, which is the same as Kyuubi’s, but it has the letters NCS which stands for Naruto’s Cat Slave. Ling smiles as she nuzzles onto her new master’s body. “So, what you want to do now?” **“Stay with me like this for a while Master…”**  Naruto rubs her belly gently, making her purr softly. “Say since you are in heat, you will get pregnant, right?” Naruto asks. Ling nods as she looks at him. **“Yes, but I am not sure about you since, like all demon animals, we can only get pregnant when it is mating season for both and not sure how you are affected. Maybe Kyuubi-chan can tell us.”** Ling yawns cutely as she stretches the best she can without moving her hips. “Want to rest?” Ling nods before the two of them lie down on the bed, cuddling together.

XXXX

Next Day

Naruto is now on his back; somehow back in his twelve-year-old human form. He slowly wakes with a groan as he feels something licking him, more precisely his cock. He looks down to see Ling back in her cat form, licking his cock with her cat tongue. His cock twitches with every lick. “Morning Ling.” _‘Morning Master.’_ Naruto raises an eyebrow. “Uh, you can’t talk while in this form?” Ling shakes her head sadly. _‘No, I never developed vocal cords strong enough for human speech while in this form.’_ Naruto thinks about it. “Maybe Kyuu-chan can help with that. Though we need to figure a way for her to stay out longer.” He ponders before he moans softly, feeling Ling lick his cock again. “Ling, if you want it just change back.”

Ling smiles before turning around and putting her ass in the air. _‘Can we try it this way Master?’_ Naruto tilts his head then grabs his cock, moving it side to side. “Uh, that might not be easy since that hole is too small for this thing.” Ling pouts but moans when Naruto slaps her entrance with his cock a couple of times. “See? Too big.” _‘I know but I am a Cat Demon so I won’t feel pain that much.’_ Naruto goes and picks her up then pets her, making her purr. “Yes, but I don’t want to hurt my loyal slave. Though, can you change the color of your fur? Just in case you want to go out since they would be looking for you.”

Ling thinks about it. _‘Ok, but to what?’_ “Well orange is out of the question. I really need to burn those things soon, though I would need new clothes. Hmm, what color is your father?” Ling sweatdrops. _‘Orange fur with black lightning-shaped lines.’_  Naruto almost faults on the bed while Kyuubi laughs. “Ok… Didn’t expect that… Well then, how about white fur?” Ling nods before the color of her fur changes. _‘Like this Master?’_ “Yes, but hmm, how about black tips at the end of your tail, paws, ears and over one eye.” Ling looks at him confused. ‘ _Why the eye?’_ “Well to go with a theme?” Both Ling and Kyuubi sweatdrop. ‘ _Well anything you say Master.’_ Ling does as told and now has black where Naruto said.

“Say, did you ever like that stupid bow?” Ling gives him a serious look. _‘I hated that thing. I always destroyed it anyway I could but I think that woman has a factory or something. Please don’t put one on me Master…’_ Naruto rubs her back gently. “Don’t worry, I won’t. I actually had to ask just in case you did like it. But for now, I have to shower.” He sets Ling down then walks to his bathroom. Ling lays on the bed and goes to sleep.

XXXX

After taking a shower and doing other necessities, Naruto walks out with a towel covering his body and looks at Ling sleeping peacefully. He goes to his closet and notices he only has two suits left. “What the-? Only two? I thought I had more. I only destroyed one since I took the other one the day before off. Maybe they are in the hamper.” He goes to check it and gets blinded by the color. “So much orange.” He says as he is on the floor with swirls in his eyes. “Why did I like so much orange when I had that mask on? Gah, it must have taken over or something! Ah, whatever.” He gets up and puts on another one as he goes to Ling, who becomes woken up and kisses her head. “I will be back later. Be careful ok, even though you are a cat demon but humans don’t know that. The animals should stay away since I marked you.” Ling giggles. ‘ _I belong to you only Master. Have fun with the banshee and emo king!_ ’ “Duck butt is a better name!” Naruto calls out as he walks out of his apartment with Ling giggling on the bed.

XXXX

Naruto is now at the bridge with the Duck Butt and Sakura. Sasuke is brooding like always. Sakura though…while she looks at Sasuke, she would sometimes look at Naruto. Even though she never really liked Naruto that much, she likes the attention he gave her. Since he stopped yesterday, she started to think about things and her inner would only add on. It irritated her how right her inner was a lot. **“And I always will be.”** Her inner says in a singsongy voice. Sakura sulks.

Naruto sighs. “Wait, why are we here at this time again?” The three genin look at one another before heading to the field. They exercise for two hours again; well Naruto and Sasuke do, before their sensei appears. This time though, he has to dodge some punches and kicks. “Whoa, what is with the attacks?” He chuckles nervously. That earns him three hateful glares making him sweatdrop. “Why are you late!? And don’t make an excuse this time.” Sakura says. Kakashi says nothing except for them to follow him. The three of them sigh before walking behind him.

XXXX

After a crap full of chores, the three are now left behind by their sensei. Sakura tries to ask Sasuke out like always and gets the same result. She sighs sadly then turns ready to hit Naruto. But to her surprise again, she sees him walk away. This time she calls out to him. “Uh, Naruto, where are you going?” He doesn’t turn back. “I am going to talk to Ji-Ji about something.” He says before making a turn. Sakura sighs but knows she will have to fix this soon, whatever is left of this ‘friendship’ they have. If they ever had one to begin with.

Naruto heads into the tower, ignoring the secretary at the entrance and heads into the office. He knocks on the door until Sarutobi says to enter. Naruto opens it and greets his Ji-Ji. “Hey Ji-Ji. Just wondering, can we talk?” Sarutobi smiles and nods. “Sure Naruto. So, what do you need to talk about?” Naruto sits on the chair in front of the desk. “Well it has to do with two people, one being The Red Death.” He says with a smile.

Sarutobi pales then makes a hidden signal, which Naruto still sees, that makes the ANBU leave. He then activates a silencing and protection seal that turns the office into a safe room. Sarutobi puts his hands together and cradles his chin on the interlaced fingers. “So, Naruto-kun, what did you mean by that?” Naruto drops the smile. “I found out about my parents. What I want to know is, why didn’t you tell me?” Sarutobi sighs as he looks at the pictures of the Hokages. “How did you find out?” “Answer my question and I answer yours.” Naruto simply says.

Sarutobi nods since it is fair. “I didn’t want to tell you to protect you since you would have told the whole village about who they were.” Naruto sweatdrops heavily since he would have done that back when he had his mask on. “Good point… And I found out through Kyuubi. You can blame Mizuki with that little tidbit.” Sarutobi nods. “Yeah, I remember in the reports Iruka wrote that day. What did Kyuubi tell you?” Naruto sighs as he adjusts himself. “Well Kyuubi said that day she was being controlled by a man in an orange mask that had the Sharingan but only in one eye. Besides if you remember or even knew, my mother was the previous jailer of Kyuubi before Kyuubi was taken out of her. The person responsible for that day is that man with a Sharingan on his right eye.”

Sarutobi takes everything in but then asks the first thing anyone would ask. “Kyuubi is a girl?” Naruto nods and sweatdrops at the same time. Kyuubi is listening in on their conversation. “Yes, Kyuubi is a she. And she hates how my life was and is now helping me.” Sarutobi narrows his eyes. Before he can speak, Naruto speaks first. “She isn’t controlling me. The seal on me prevents that. We can talk but that is it. ‘ _Well we can do WAY more but he doesn’t need to know that._ ’ And she told me that her youki, which is demonic chakra, is toxic to me. Either her trying to control me or me using it will end up killing me at a fast rate. And she has taken a liking to me so she doesn’t want that. But she wants to know why you haven’t told me of my parents.”

Sarutobi sits back in the chair and sighs. “This is a lot to take in Naruto-kun. But I haven’t told you because of the enemies they made. Both of them made plenty. Iwa hates your father after what he did in the last war we had. Using the Hiraishin to decimate the number of shinobi and kunoichi Iwa had that day in less than an hour. Your mother also made plenty of enemies in various places since she is known as the Red Death; moving so fast the only thing people see is her red hair before their death.”

Sarutobi pulls out a small book that looks very used. He opens it and flips to a page. “This is a bingo book. An old one. It lists the names of shinobi and kunoichi that made history, if you can think of it that way, that caught the eye of plenty of people. Here is your mother’s information.” He hands the book to Naruto. Naruto looks at it. “Kushina Uzumaki, Age: 29, Height: 5’7”, Weight: unknown, Sex: Female, Hair color: Red, Skin Color: Light tan, Loyal to: Konohagakure, Rank: SS. Known as the Red Death and the Red-Hot Habanero, this woman is known to be very dangerous and very fast. She is very skilled in kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. She also uses chakra chains that can come from anywhere and trap anything. Easy to anger. If you see her hair in the shape of nine tails or see her with a smile that doesn’t mean happiness, pray to the Kamis your death is painless and quick. She is a run-on-sight. Never engage unless you think you can. Wanted Alive or Dead. Bounty Dead: fifty million ryo. Bounty Alive: two hundred million ryo.”

Naruto sits back after reading all of that. “Wow.” “Now you see why? Your father’s is the same. If their enemies learned about you, they wouldn’t hesitate about taking you or killing you. I did plan on telling you when you were old enough or at least chunnin rank. I did it to protect you Naruto.” Sarutobi says solemnly. Naruto nods then looks at him. “Did they at least leave me anything?” Sarutobi nods. “Your father left you his two main jutsus and how to use them. Your mother left you her katana and how to use the chakra chains. Since your parents lived at the Hokage mansion, you can’t inherit that. But they did have a second home in the forest behind the monument. You can live there if you want. Only me and a few others know about it.” Naruto nods as he thinks about all he heard. “Would you have ever told me?” He asks as he looks at the floor. “Of course, Naruto-kun. I do think of you as a surrogate grandson. Is there anything else?”

Naruto looks at him. “Do I have any other relatives or at least a God parent?” Sarutobi sighs. ‘ _I knew this was going to bite me in the ass._ ’ “One. He is one of the sannin. Jiraiya of the Toads.” Naruto gasps and goes wide-eyed. “But why has he never visited me!?” He asks, standing up. “He is a very busy man maintaining the spy network for Konoha. He rarely comes here anyways and doesn’t stay long.” Sarutobi says. “He can if he made time. Hell, can’t he use kage bushin like I can!? Not like, you know, make a thousand but, at least a couple. I wouldn’t have minded just to talk with a clone.”

Sarutobi sighs. “Naruto, making clones is more complex than you think. You can because of your Uzumaki blood since your reserves are even bigger than a kage’s, like your mother’s and all other Uzumakis. Not even your father could make that many, more around twenty at a time. Too many can kill a person. Distance is another thing. Not everyone is like you Naruto.” Naruto sits back down and sighs. “Just forget it. When he does return, send him my way. Maybe I can beat it out of him to tell me why never visited me.” Sarutobi nods before pulling out four scrolls and two letters. “Here. The letters are from your parents. The scrolls are the jutsus and the instructions on how to do each one and how to learn your mother’s katana stance. If you want, I can send Neko who used to be a student of your mothers. I’m sorry Naruto for not telling you all of this.” Naruto takes them as he stands up. “It is fine. I know you were looking out for me. But things have to change around here Ji-Ji. I will see you later.” Naruto turns and heads to the door. Sarutobi unseals the room as Naruto opens the door and walks out. Sarutobi sighs as he looks at the village. _‘I hope I can amend for everything that has happened Naruto.’_

XXXX

As Naruto walks home, he has a ton in mind. ‘ _This village needs to change completely. I know the village comes first but damn it make exceptions some time. Yeah, I might have blurted it out but I would have promised not to. And I haven’t broken one yet.’_ **“Don’t worry Naruto-kun. With me, you can reshape this whole village to your liking.”** Kyuubi says. _‘I know. We already had this talk. We just need to take it slow and get as much help as we can.’_ _‘You already have my help and support Master.’_ Naruto jumps from hearing Ling’s voice, making some of the civilians look at him oddly. ‘ _Ling?’_ He asks. _‘Yeah. Didn’t Kyuubi-chan tell you we can talk in a mind link thanks to the mate mark?’_ Ling asks. **“I thought I did. Then again, images aren’t great for little things like that.”** _‘Good point.’_ Naruto says before he sighs as he heads to a field. _‘I think it is time to start training in the style of the fox.’_ Kyuubi agrees as he makes it to field three.

XXXX

Next Day

After having some fun with Ling and Kyuubi in the morning and doing chores for the day, Team Seven is now at the spot where they usually split. And Kakashi goes via shushin and a peace sign. Sakura goes and asks Sasuke out and gets rejected, again. She sighs wondering if that will ever work. She then turns to Naruto, who is starting to walk away, and calls out to him. “Hey Naruto.” Naruto turns. “What?” He asks in a bored tone. Sakura flinches but stands her ground. “Do you want to hang out?” “Why? So you can talk about Sasuke? If that will happen, don’t bother. If you still want to, follow me since I will go train and you need to also.” Naruto says as he turns and walks. ‘ _Take the bait my little bitch.’_ He thinks in his head, Kyuubi and Ling giggling.

And like he thought she would, Sakura follows though she hesitated at first from what he said. ‘ _Ok I won’t talk about Sasuke-kun, just hang out. Why train though?’_ Sakura thinks as she follows Naruto. Naruto walks to field three where he turns and faces Sakura. “Ok first we will do stretches-” Naruto begins. “Wait Naruto, why would we train? We can do that any time.” Sakura interrupts. Naruto narrows his eyes. “To be stronger of course. To not be weak. I don’t want to be weak.” Sakura nods slowly. “Let me ask you this Sakura; what would you do if you are about to fight an enemy? Me, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei are fighting our own and an enemy is coming to you. What would you do? And if you say you would call out on Sasuke and he would help like the so-called knight you think he is, I will hit you.” Sakura flinches at his tone.

“Yo-You wouldn’t, would you Naruto?” She asks softly. Naruto looks at her. “Of course, I would if you gave me a stupid answer. I am not the same Naruto who had that stupid mask. I am telling you now so get that in your head. Now answer my question.” Sakura looks at him with some tears threatening to fall. “I-I don’t know…” She whispers. “Exactly. You don’t know. I am here to help you know. So, for now, stretch then we can exercise. Got it?” Sakura looks at him. “But why?” Naruto goes up to her and smacks her.

She gasps and looks at him. “Because once Kakashi-sensei starts taking us outside for missions, if he does soon…, the rules change. Sakura, out there we have no idea what would happen to us. We could meet enemies that we would have to fight. And guess what; we won’t always be there to help you. You have to fight on your own. Now teammates help teammates, but sometimes we can’t do everything. That is why everyone has to pull their own weight. Right now, the only one not doing that is you.” Sakura is now crying. “If you are going to keep crying then stop being a ninja. Me and Sasuke can handle on our own. We don’t need someone to slow us down or hold us back. If you don’t want to be that person, then start stretching, got it?” Naruto looks at her with a stern look.

Sakura looks at him. **“He is right you know. Better to start taking things seriously now otherwise, what is the point of being a ninja?”** Sakura thinks about her inner’s words then Naruto’s. She wipes her tears before nodding. “Ok.” Naruto nods. “Good. Now stretch before we begin.” Sakura nods before the two of them start to stretch. Then they do a set of each kind of exercise, though Sakura is lagging behind.

XXXX

Two hours later, Naruto and Sakura are sitting by the tree with Sakura drenched in sweat and dead tired. Naruto has the top of his jumpsuit around his waist. “Not bad but you need to eat more. Are you on a diet or something?” Sakura looks up at him and nods slowly. “Then get off it. It is doing you no good. Besides, no guy wants a girl that is too skinny. You need more body fat in you. Be thicker. But don’t worry about gaining too much since all the exercises we will do will keep you slim and toned.” Sakura nods but is too tired to do anything else. Naruto stands up. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” Naruto picks up Sakura bridal-style before heading to her home. Sakura holds onto Naruto with a blush matching her hair. However, Naruto has no idea he is secreting a pheromone that would affect females of any kind, though only mammals. Well, until Kyuubi tells him.

XXXX

After dropping Sakura off at her home and getting into a small argument with her mother along with a talk, he heads to a clothing store. He walks inside of the store, which is empty except for the cashier at the register. The woman, who has black short hair, blue eyes and wears a blue dress, looks at who came in and gets angry. “YOU! Get out or I make you get out!” She demands. “Right, like a civilian making a ninja walk out. Funny.” Naruto says with sarcasm as he heads to one of the clothes stand. The woman, who is in her late twenties, grabs a broom and proceeds to hit him. She swings down but to her surprise, he catches it. “Didn’t think you would actually do it.” He takes the broom away and tosses it.

“Now, I think I should tell the Hokage about this. Wouldn’t be good for business if this place was closed down because a civilian attacked a ninja…” He thinks out loud. “Wait! I’m sorry!” She says in a panicky tone. Naruto smirks as he creates two clones. They both lock the front door and flip the sign from opened to closed. The woman wonders what he would do. “Now I am guessing you would do anything for this not to be told by the Hokage, right?” The woman isn’t sure where he is going with this. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I don’t harm women. You have my word. After all, the worse I have done is dyed some people’s hair different colors.”

The woman nods slowly before Naruto grabs her and leads her to the back room. “Wait, what are you-” Naruto puts a finger over her lips, even though he has to reach up since she is only about a foot taller than him. “Shhh be quiet, ok?” The woman wonders what he would do until he makes four clones and all put her on a desk in the back. They spread her arms and legs apart as she looks at them with fear. “What are you doing!?” She screams out. “Ooh not much. Just thought I would relieve some of your tension.” Naruto says before he takes her clothes off. The woman is now crying until Naruto wipes her tears. “None of that now. Trust me, you will be begging soon for things.” “Why?” She asks with fear laced in her voice. “Really? Did you forget how you treated me when I bought clothes here? All I could buy were these atrocious things at prices you brought up. But don’t worry. I won’t force myself.”

The woman, who has light, almost pale, skin that is pudgy in some areas with large C-cup breasts and thick thighs with long legs, looks at Naruto with teary eyes. “By the way, I think your name is Sara, right?” Naruto asks. She nods slowly. “Well Sara after today, you will be my little slave. And don’t worry, you aren’t the first though my other slave is happy to be mine.” Naruto reaches between her legs and rubs her pussy gently. Sara bites her lips and closes her eyes. “I can be here all day Sara. I am very patient.” Naruto says as he keeps rubbing. He soon feels wetness as he rubs slowly. Sara keeps trying to hold back the moans but some escape. “See you are starting to agree, well your body anyway.”

Sara looks at him and her cheeks become flushed as she feels him still rubbing. Naruto starts to rub her clit as he rubs her pussy lips still, the tip of his finger sometimes sneaking in. “Hey, you have a boyfriend?” Naruto asks curiously. Sara looks away. “No?” Naruto asks. “No…” She says sadly. “Shame. You are very good looking girl. Good amount of curves and not average skinny. More curvy than most.” Sara blushes at the compliment as more moans escape. Naruto then slips a finger inside, making her gasp. He gently fingers her pussy as his thumb rubs her clit. “Very wet already, aren’t you Sara?” Naruto asks with a smirk.

Sara never looks at him but she can’t stop moaning. She could never make herself feel this good. “Though, you aren’t a virgin?” Naruto asks. Sara shakes her head. “Hmm…” Naruto adds a second finger as he keeps moving them inside of her. “Was it good the first time?” Sara looks at him with sad eyes but keeps moaning. “So, the guy never took the chance to make you feel good?” Sara closes her eyes and shakes her head as more moans come out. Naruto adds a third finger and fingers her faster while rubbing her clit harder. “Pathetic. Well that changes today.” All of the Narutos smirk as Sara wonders what he means. It is feeling really good as Sara’s moans become louder and longer. “Don’t worry; there is seal inside the whole building, so moan all you want.”

That makes Sara moan and scream as Naruto fingers her faster. Sara can’t take it and gives in as she cums, a stream of clear fluid coming out of her pussy. The Narutos look at that with surprise. ‘ _Is that normal?’_ **“Well you have yourself a squirter Naruto-kun. Lucky…”** Kyuubi grumbles that last part, though Naruto hears it. He smiles and giggles as he looks at Sara, who is now panting and very red. “So, you are a squirter huh? Sorry I didn’t get to drink that but, I guess I can just lick from the source.” Naruto takes his fingers out and licks them. “Mmm, very sweet Sara.” Sara blushes again, hearing that.

“Now I am not done. Got to make sure you are satisfied.” Naruto says before he gets between her legs. Sara looks at him, gasping softly wondering what he might do. Naruto looks at the pussy before he licks the lips softly. That makes Sara moan and arch her back. Naruto looks at her. “Never been licked here?” “N-No…” She whispers a moan. “Heh, this will be fun.” Naruto goes back and licks some more, his tongue dragging over her pussy, gently and softly. Sara pants as she stares at the ceiling. ‘ _Fuck that feels so good. If this is punishment, then I don’t mind him dealing it._ ’ She thinks as Naruto keeps licking.

Sara keeps moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. Naruto uses his tongue on her lips then clit before sucking the clit gently. That sends Sara close before he stops much to her disappointment. She moans again when he sucks her puffy lips between his lips. That makes Sara cum again, this time into his mouth. Naruto drinks all of the cum before Sara slumps back, panting. Naruto stands up as he cleans his mouth. “Well that was a delicious treat. Want some?” He asks. Sara looks at him oddly with very flushed cheeks before he leans on her and kisses her deeply.

Sara goes wide-eyed but then kisses back, tasting herself in the process. Naruto pulls back as Sara wants more. “Heh, I think you are close to breaking.” Naruto rubs her pussy again and rubs her right nipple. “Is there anything you want?” Sara tries to speak but still fights it a bit. “Come on Sara, your body both wants it and needs it.” Naruto says as he rubs faster. “Co-Cock. Put your co-cock in me.” She says with a whimper. Inside of Naruto’s mind, Kyuubi is going nuts as she is fucking herself with an imaginary Naruto. Naruto smirks and pulls his sweats down as his cock, now being eight inches long and three and a half inches thick, stands at attention.

Sara gasps seeing the curved member. “Oh, never seen one this big?” Naruto asks nonchalantly. Sara shakes her head, not finding the words. “Or you have but on someone way older?” Sara nods slowly. “In mag-magazines…” She eeps out. Naruto chuckles as he rubs the head on her entrance. “Want it?” Sara nods vigorously. “Yes please!” She pleads then moans as Naruto enters her. In moments, Sara becomes very full. “Wow, you are tight Sara. Been too long?” Sara looks away. “Aw don’t worry; how about a deal?”

Sara looks at him as she moans when Naruto begins to move slowly. He snaps his fingers as the clones holding her legs disappear. She isn’t sure if it is her mind or body, but her legs close around Naruto. Naruto chuckles as he fucks her slowly, making Sara moan with some frustration. “You want me to forgive you for all you have done to me?” He asks as he starts to fuck her harder but slow, reaching up to rub her right nipple again. Sara moans. “Y-Yes.” She says. “Well if you do, all you have to do is one thing: be my slave.” Sara looks at him as she moans from when he goes back inside of her before sliding out. “Yes?”

“Yes. I will be your slave.” She says quickly as she moans when Naruto starts to pick up some speed. “Which means, I am what?” Sara moans more as she pants, feeling Naruto pick up more speed. “You are my master.” She moans out without hesitation as the desk starts to rock. Naruto is now fucking her fast and hard as his hips slaps hers. “Again.” “You are my master!” Sara almost screams as Naruto goes faster now. “And you are?” Sara looks at him with flushed cheeks. “I am your slave to do with whatever you please!” She says with confidence. Naruto smirks, which makes her shiver in pleasure and a bit of fear as he fucks her harder. “Now, want to be filled?” “Yes Master!” She screams as they both cum, Sara feeling the warm sperm in her.

Naruto’s eyes change as his canine teeth grow, then he leans on her and bites down on her left collarbone. A small one tailed Kitsune forms on her shoulder, with the letter and number S1 on it, before disappearing. Sara gasps at the feeling. Naruto snaps his fingers as the other two clones disappear, freeing her arms. Sara holds her new Master before kissing him. Naruto kisses back as their tongues dance. Before long, the two break apart as Sara looks at him, panting heavily with flustered cheeks, almost like a crazed lover’s daze. Naruto sits on the desk, holding his new slave.

“So, did my slave enjoy herself?” Sara nods with a flustered smile. “Good, though when I talk to you, I better get an answer with a ‘Master’ at the end. Got it?” Naruto says in a stern voice. “Yes Master. Sorry Master.” Sara says with her head bowed. “Good. I must say men are blind or stupid to not be with you. You think you are sexy?” Sara looks away. “No Master. I am fat.” She says sadly. Naruto spanks her, making her jump and moan. “Do you think you are sexy?” He asks again with the stern voice added in. “Yes Master!” She says reassuringly, looking at him. “Right answer.” He gets in close. “Don’t ever let anyone say otherwise. You are a beautiful girl.” He whispers. Sara blushes red at that as she has a small smile on her face.

Naruto stands up off the desk while holding her. Sara squeals from the sudden movement. “Now, who said you are ugly?” Sara looks down. “My ex who was my first. And some others…” She says softly. “And where are they so I can castrate them?” Naruto asks. Sara looks at him in surprise. “No Master, that is ok. He isn’t big anyway. And the rest I don’t care about anymore. Not after the pleasure you just showed me.” Naruto laughs. “Seems like you got addicted huh. But I still have to hurt them. Though I guess I would have never gotten you if he never became your ex and those others didn’t want you. Well I would have actually but anyway, you have birth control right since I know civilians can’t do jutsus.” Sara nods but blushes. “Heh don’t worry, you will have my child soon after I take over Konoha.” Sara looks confused and scared. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know how the villagers have mistreated me like you have?” Sara looks down. “Don’t worry; you will be punished until I think you are punished enough. Well, let’s say the village will get what is coming to them. Well the villagers not the village itself, though that will be changed also. Now, anyone with that little mark I put on you will be safe. So, you are ok. Now, one little thing for you to do.” He says. Sara looks at him wondering what. “This-” He points to her body, which she looks at “-doesn’t change. I don’t like girls that are too skinny, ninja or not. Just looks weird to me. Girls with curves on certain parts are fine like you. So, this stays the same, got it?” “Yes Master.” Sara says happily with a blush. “Thank you Master. No one ever thought of me as good looking. I’m happy to belong to you now. My body is yours to use.” She adds with slight hearts in her eyes.

“Good. Now as much as I like being in you, I have to go leave, though I will grab some clothes. Tomorrow, I will come again to punish and fill you up. That mark will let me know if you need me or are in trouble but make it an emergency and not a sex one.” Sara blushes red at that then moans when Naruto starts to slide out of her. “Clean me Sara.” Sara nods and gets down on the floor then cleans his cock. Naruto moans and smirks. “Good girl. Now come on.” Naruto says as he stands her up then hands her clothes to her. Sara gets dressed before the two leave the back room, after Naruto pulled his sweats up. After getting some clothes and burning the jumpsuit he had on, he leaves the store but gives her a heated kiss goodbye. Sara is left satisfied and is very ecstatic to have a Master, even if he is younger than her.

XXXX

After Naruto left, he went to the library under a henge. Inside, he got some books about exercises to do and other things. Afterwards, he headed home then burned the rest of the jumpsuits outside in a drum while laughing madly. People who saw steered clear from him, though most were happy he was burning those things. In the apartment, he put his new clothes up, which consisted of reds, blues, blacks and whites. Eight pairs of shirts, shorts, long pants, and cargo pants. Then he ate some food and went to bed with a transformed Ling cuddling him. “I have to go to Ichiraku’s soon. Haven’t been there in a while.” He says before falling asleep. Inside of his mindscape, he practices the fox style and his mother’s katana fighting style, along with sealing and tree-running. Kyuubi tells him to do them outside for better results. Well his clones practice. He and Kyuubi practice…other things. Somewhere, Jiraiya is crying for no reason at all.

XXXX

Time Skip: Three Days.

The last three days had a slight routine. Naruto would get up and either made love with Kyuubi or Ling or both, then trained with Sakura and Sasuke in the morning before doing their missions. After the missions, he and Sakura would train some more. Sakura followed his orders, even though she wanted to stay by his side and didn’t know why. She didn’t know Naruto was experimenting with a pheromone that his body released that raised a woman’s estrogen level, after finding out from Kyuubi. He would release it at various levels and got different results.

After practice, he went to Sara’s shop. There he bought some clothes. Sara didn’t want him to pay but told her it was fine. Though she still got her punishments which she didn’t mind, especially when he used bondage which turned her on. He never went too far though. Let’s just say she became very addicted and clingy. He also visited the Ichiraku’s and ate like he always did, but in smaller portions. Teuchi cried anime tears but was reassured that Naruto would still come here. Though Naruto wondered how to make his big sister his, which turned him, Kyuubi and Ling on. That would come soon but started to give her some of the pheromone during the time he was there. And would any other time, but in small portions. He wants Ayame to fall for him with only a slight boost from the pheromone.

Right now, Naruto and Sakura are now resting after exercising for three hours. The sun is still out as Naruto watches the clouds. Sakura is sitting next to him as she wonders what to say. “Uh, Naruto?” Naruto turns to her. “I want to say I am sorry about mistreating you before.” She says with sincerity. Naruto sits up. “Are you?” Sakura nods. “Yes, I am and I want to thank you for helping me train. I changed my diet and I feel better. I even look better, though I am still small in some areas.” Sakura pouts. Naruto chuckles. “Well, would you do anything? Because I don’t forgive that easily.” Sakura hesitates but nods. “Yes, anything to get your forgiveness.” Naruto nods as he stands up. “Come on, follow me.”

Naruto walks towards the forest as Sakura follows behind him. What she doesn’t know, but Naruto does, is that a certain pale-eyed girl is following behind them, who has been doing that for the past two days. Well most of her life really but has been really focused lately. Naruto and Sakura walk deep into the woods. Sakura looks around wondering where he is going. She does spot a white cat in the trees however. Ling watches them then watches Hinata stalk them not far behind. ‘ _All is set for my Master.’_ She thinks before she casts a genjutsu over the area so no one would interfere and no one would see the genjutsu, not even the Byakugan nor the Sharingan would see it.

Naruto then stops near a tree as Sakura stops near him. “So, why are we here?” She asks but gasps when four clones grab her and put her up on the tree with her arms and legs spread. “Naruto, what are you doing!?” She asks franticly, a small part of her being turned on for some reason. “Oh nothing. Just here to make you mine Sakura.” Sakura gasps. “What do you mean?” “Think of this as punishment. That and I am tired of you going after the duck butt when he doesn’t show you jack shit!” He says with some anger. Sakura looks at him with a scared look. “Now don’t worry, you will be perfectly safe with me and you will like what I will do.”

Naruto walks to her and gently kisses her lips. Sakura gasps but her body betrays her and kisses back. Naruto pulls away as Sakura groans sadly. “Heh, seems like your body wants it. Don’t worry, you will like it.” Naruto says before he grabs her dress and takes it off her with the help of his clones. Sakura stands pinned by the tree with just her shorts and shoes on. Her pink nipples on her small breasts get hard from the cool air. Sakura looks away as some tears start to form. Naruto wipes them away before kissing her again. “Now, now, no sad tears. Don’t worry; you will like what I will do.”

Naruto then pulls her shorts down, revealing white panties. Sakura flushes red as she looks at Naruto, some drool forming on her lips but doesn’t notice. He then pulls her panties down before the clones spread her legs again. “So wet Sakura and smooth.” He gives her pussy a lick, making Sakura jump. “Pl-Please stop…” She begs softly while at the same time wants more. Naruto chuckles as he licks again, slowly as he drags his tongue over her lips. Sakura bites her lips to stop herself from moaning, while at the same time is fighting against her inner, who is enjoying the feeling.

Naruto keeps licking her softly as he rubs her thighs. Then he slides his tongue inside of her and probes around. Some moans escape from Sakura’s mouth as she closes her eyes, trying to fight the pleasure while giving into it thanks to her inner telling her not to fight it. Naruto licks around her sacred cavern as he rubs her small ass with one hand, while the other starts to rub her clit. Sakura moans from the jolt of electricity that goes up her spine. Naruto starts to tongue fuck her fast but at a gentle pace. He rubs her clit in circles as he massages her ass. Sakura can’t hold back her moans anymore then orgasms. Her head pushes back against the tree as she moans loudly. Naruto laps up all of her juices before Sakura slumps a bit.

Naruto cleans her up before giving her a light kiss. Not caring anymore, Sakura kisses him back like a woman that has never been kissed before, tasting her juices in the process and turning her on more. Naruto pulls away as Sakura moans in disappointment. “My, my, are you getting addicted Sakura-chan?” Naruto giggles as Sakura blushes and looks away. Naruto turns her head so she can look at him. “Feel good?” Sakura nods dumbly as she tries to talk. “Now, this next part will hurt but don’t worry, it will feel good later on.” Naruto says as he takes off his shorts then boxers. He makes sure Sakura doesn’t see, though she is looking at him with a blush on her face and some lust in her eyes.

He grabs his cock, which is nine inches now, and rubs it along her wet entrance, making her moan. “Now Sakura-chan, would you want me to forgive you?” Sakura nods quickly. “Well if you do, then you have to be mine. As in my slave.” Sakura looks at him, though moans as he keeps rubbing her pussy with something she doesn’t know. “Why?” She asks softly. “Because I still want you but you lost the privilege of being my girlfriend. So, this is the only position left. Now, what is your answer?” He asks as he pushes the head into her pussy, making her gasp and moan. “Yes. I will do it. I will be your slave.” She says as she feels him slide in more. More drool forms along her lips with each bit of cock entering her. “What is that?” She asks in a moan. “The only thing that will ever be put inside you, well except fingers and tongues; my cock.” He says as he reaches her hymen.

Sakura looks at Naruto with some fear, though her body keeps betraying her as does her inner, who gave in completely. She feels his member stretch her walls. “Now, you ready? Though you already said you are mine now.” Sakura nods with some hesitation thanks to some pain she is feeling. Naruto slides back before thrusting in. He stops as his head reaches her cervix, but not touching it and leaving only three inches of his cock outside of her pussy. Kyuubi told before him not to do that the first time around. Sakura screams in pain. Naruto snaps his fingers as the clones disappear then holds onto Sakura. Sakura wraps her arms around him as she cries onto his shoulder. Naruto rubs her head softly as he kisses her neck. “Don’t worry. The pain will subside soon.”

After some minutes, Sakura calms down. She looks at Naruto, who is still holding her up then kisses him deeply. He kisses her back before breaking the kiss. “Now ready?” Sakura nods slowly before moaning as Naruto starts to move slowly. Naruto has her back on the tree again as he spreads her legs wide. The only things still on her are her forehead protector and her shoes. Naruto slides in and out of her slowly as he goes a bit harder. Sakura moans from the pleasure as her inner is having fun her own way. “Now, who is your master?” He asks. Sakura looks at him with flushed cheeks. “You are Naruto-kun.” Naruto thrusts into her. “And you are what?” Sakura moans as she pants. “I am your slave for whatever you please.” She moans and hisses. Naruto nods as he thrusts more while picking the pace up. Sakura moans louder from the pleasure. “Now this means you can never disobey me, got it?” Naruto says as he thrusts hard for emphasis. Sakura moans and cums while she nods. “Yes Master. I am your submissive bitch.” Naruto chuckles as he keeps fucking her. Sakura broke fully and she doesn’t care. She has never felt this good.

Naruto fucks her faster as the head of his cock keeps hitting her cervix. “Now my little bitch, soon in the future you will have my children but I will always cum in you. Got that?” Sakura nods as she moans and shivers. For some reason, she likes being called bitch by Naruto, her new Master. Naruto fucks her harder as Sakura keeps moaning before he goes deep and cums. He then goes and bites Sakura on her left shoulder as a golden eight tailed fox appears, with the letters and number HS 1 in the center of the fox, HS meaning Head Slave. Sakura feels it and cums also, her pussy walls clamping down on his cock. “Forgot to make you beg. Next time.” Naruto holds her close. Sakura holds onto him as he licks her mark.

The two of them stay like that for a while before Naruto looks at her. “Now I have some rules. That mark on you means you are my slave and no one else can touch you. It also means anyone below you, you can control but never mistreat or cause harm. You can punish if they talk back to you or anything. Now, me and three others you will listen to and obey no matter what unless I say otherwise. I will tell you who one is, the cat you saw earlier. Ling.” He calls out as the white cat Sakura saw earlier comes down but transforms to her demon humanoid-cat form, though she has white fur instead of brown now. “This is Ling. She is one rank above you and is the main slave. You are the head slave number one but below her in rank. Disobeying her means punishment by her and me. Got it?” Sakura nods. “Yes Master.”

“Another thing, only call me Master when we are alone with no one except my slaves and my two queens. Outside, call me Naruto. Don’t add the –kun since people will get suspicious and I don’t want that yet. But one thing…” He gets in close to her face. **“Don’t ever look at the duck butt like you have before ever again. Or it will be severe punishment.”** He says in his feral tone, which scares her but turns her on more to the point of actually making her cum again. Naruto chuckles before he pulls out, though is stopped by Sakura wrapping his legs around him. “Don’t pull out Master.” She says softly. Naruto laughs softly. “As much as I want to stay inside, I have to do other things. But never tell me what to do ever again.” Sakura nods as she unwraps her legs. “When I pull out, clench your pussy so no cum comes out.” Naruto pulls out then he puts her legs down. Sakura clenches though wobbles from not feeling her legs. “Now, clean my cock.” Sakura does as told and gets down on her knees then cleans his cock. “Tastes good Master.” Sakura says.

“On your back and open your legs. Ling wants a treat for being a good kitty.” Ling nods as Sakura lays back and opens her legs. She moans feeling Ling dive in and eat her out, scooping up the mixed cum inside Sakura with her tongue. Naruto shakes his head at that. “Horny kitty.” Ling stands up after finishing her treat. **“So, good and sweet with a bit of sour. Kinda like sweet and sour pork ramen.”** Ling says. Naruto, Sakura and Kyuubi sweatdrop though she is tired after watching the sex session. “Ok… Sakura stand up.” She does with a wobble and a shake. Naruto hands her clothes to her. She puts them on without the panties, which Naruto puts in his pocket. He pulls his pants up then makes a shadow clone. “Now, my clone will take you home as will Ling, who is also a clone. From now on, before you go to bed, in the shower and when you wake up, you will masturbate. Your breasts are too small, even if they are right for your body. Ling will teach you so do everything she says, but Ling don’t go too far.” Naruto speaks. Ling nods. **“I will always obey my master.”** “Now I have to go do something so, see you later.” Naruto says.

The three of them leave as Naruto walks around. He then spots what he wanted; a tired Hinata who has her eyes closed. During the whole time, Hinata watched everything but cried since she might not have her Naruto-kun. Though she was turned on at the same time and pleasured herself. She pretended to be Sakura as she watched. Now she is on her back, panting after cumming who knows how many times. Her pants are around her knees as are her panties. Her jacket is off to the side as one of her breasts is exposed. Naruto chuckles as he walks to her. Before long, he is over her. “Well we have a spy here.” Hinata opens her eyes and looks at Naruto with fear. “Na-Na-Naruto-kun…” She squeaks out.

Naruto gets down on his knees. “Now, now, your shyness better not take over my dear. So, did you like the show?” Hinata is blushing red as some tears come down. Naruto goes and holds her. “Don’t cry Hinata-chan.” He says softly. Hinata gasps from him calling her that. Naruto then looks at her. “So, did you like what you saw?” Hinata just looks at him. “Yes and no?” Hinata nods. “Come on Hinata-chan, you have to talk.” Hinata looks down sadly. “We-Well I did en-enjoy it bu-but I wi-wish it was m-me. I gu-guess I can’t ha-have you no-now.” Naruto sighs. Hinata looks at him. “Bu-But I ca-can be yo-your slave. Yo-you can do wh-whatever you wa-want.” Naruto shakes his head, making her sadder. “No, because you won’t be my slave. You will be something more. I’m guessing you heard everything I told Sakura-chan?” Hinata nods. “Then you must be wondering who the three girls are above her right?” Hinata nods again.

Naruto sits up then reaches between her legs and rubs her wet pussy softly. That makes Hinata eep then moan. “So wet. Anyway, Ling is one. Now, you hear of what happened on my birthday twelve years ago?” “A-About the Ky-Kyuubi?” She asks as she moans. “Right. Well the Kyuubi didn’t die since she can’t. Instead, she was sealed inside me. And yes Kyuubi is a she.” Hinata nods with a gasp mixed with a moan as Naruto rubs her pussy more. “And she is the second girl who is next to me in power and command over the others but we want another girl since she can’t rule her realm and up here at the same time. So, we decided for you to be the other girl.” Hinata looks at him as Naruto slides a finger in her and moves it slowly. Hinata moans softly from his movements. “So Hinata-chan, can you be my hime of Konoha?” Naruto asks as he leans in close while fingering her. Hinata smiles and nods. “Yes.” She says before the two of them kiss as Naruto adds another finger.

Naruto pulls away as Hinata is panting and moaning. “Now hime, what do you want?” Naruto asks as he fingers her more. “Ca-Can I su-suck you?” Hinata asks with a blush. Naruto raises an eyebrow. “I am guessing you have plenty of fantasies huh?” Hinata looks away as she keeps moaning. Naruto giggles. “Well ok.” Naruto takes his fingers out as he stands up and takes his pants and boxers off completely. Hinata sits up and looks at his member. “It is so big…” She whispers. “Well which is better; this way or the Byakugan?” Hinata gasps and blushes making Naruto laugh. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Take your time Hinata-chan.” Hinata nods as she looks at the hard member. She uses one hand and rubs it softly before giving it an experimental lick. The cock twitches as Naruto moans softly. “Want me to help?” Naruto asks.

Hinata looks at him. “Ok first, gently grab it and stroke it.” Hinata nods and does as told. Her soft hands grab the shaft and she moves it back and forth. “Now, keep it at an even pace but don’t squeeze ok.” Hinata nods as she keeps stroking his cock. Naruto moans as he looks behind him and leans on the tree there. “Good Hinata-chan. Now lick the head like earlier.” Hinata leans forward and licks the head. Naruto moans as Hinata licks some more. He gently cups her cheeks as she looks at him. “Ok now, pretend it is a popsicle and suck it.” Hinata giggles before she puts the head in her mouth and sucks it like a popsicle. Naruto moans as Hinata sucks the head some more. “Ok no teeth though. Add more if you can while stroking it.” Hinata nods as she adds another inch and sucks him hard while stroking him.

Naruto rubs her head as he has his eyes closed while Hinata sucks and strokes him. She becomes bold and takes her hand off before adding at least half of his cock into her mouth. Still pretending it is a popsicle, she sucks it with vigor as her head bobs on the cock. Naruto pants as he looks down to see Hinata suck more in. He makes sure she doesn’t go too far. “I’m going to cum Hinata-chan.” He moans out as he cums into her mouth. Hinata is wide-eyed but she drinks his cum down. Naruto pants as he looks at Hinata drink it all before she takes his cock out of her mouth. “So go-good Na-Naruto-kun.” “Heh, we have to break your shy side. It is holding you back hime. But that was hot.”

Hinata looks down blushing before she feels him take her shirt off. “Wow, so that is what you’ve been hiding under that jacket. Good thing or guys would jump at you.” Naruto says as he rubs her large C cup breasts. Hinata moans as she looks at him. “Now it is my turn to pleasure you.” He says as he kisses her nose. Hinata giggles cutely before he lays her on her back then takes off the rest of her clothes. Now Hinata lays on the ground naked. Her pale skin glistens in the sun light thanks to the sweat she has on her. Her breasts defy gravity as her pink nipples are pointing to the sky. Her bare pussy glistens with her juice as Naruto opens her smooth legs then rubs her pussy. Hinata gasps. “Now just relax and let your Naruto-kun do all the work.” Hinata nods.

Naruto gets between her legs and starts to kiss her thighs before kissing her pussy. Hinata moans gently. Naruto then licks her gently as he rubs her hips and ass with his hands. Hinata gasps from that, never feeling that before. Naruto licks her faster as he drags his tongue over her lips and onto her clit. He swirls his tongue around the nub, making her squirm a bit before sucking on her lower lips. Hinata bucks feeling that as she blushes red. _‘Naruto-kun is licking me. This better not be a dream…_ ’ She says to herself as Naruto gently opens her pussy lips and licks the pink insides softly. Hinata lets out a cry of pleasure before she orgasms. Naruto laps all the juices up. “Mmm, so sweet. For some reason, you taste like cinnamon rolls.” He says before licking her again then sliding his tongue inside of her.

Hinata moans as she spreads her legs more. Naruto holds her down as he moves his tongue around inside her while using his right thumb to rub her clit. Hinata gasps and moans as she tries to lay still. Naruto giggles and hums inside her pussy. That makes Hinata open her eyes wide and orgasm again in a short amount of time. Naruto drinks all of that too. He cleans her pussy, enticing some moans and mewls from Hinata before sitting up. “Feel good?” Hinata nods. “Uh huh.” Naruto smiles seeing her bite her bottom lip in a sexual way. “Now for the main event. Ready to be mine?” Hinata sits up quickly and kisses Naruto deeply, almost making him fall back. “I always wanted to be yours since the academy Naruto-kun…” She says in a low, sultry tone. Naruto giggles. “You didn’t stutter Hina-hime.” Hinata gasps, though Naruto holds her. He grabs her ass and lifts her up a bit as he positions his hard cock near her entrance. “Ready?” “Y-Yes but be ge-gentle.” She says, cursing herself for the stutter.

Naruto kisses her as he lowers her and his cock slides into her. Hinata moans as she slams herself down onto Naruto. Naruto gasps from that. “Shesh hime. Antsy huh? Though no hymen?” Hinata blushes. “We-Well I lost mine ye-years ago wh-while tr-training.” Naruto nods in understanding. “B-But you are m-my fi-first.” She adds with a blush. Naruto kisses her as she kisses back before the two of them start to move. They never break the kiss as Hinata starts to bounce on him while Naruto thrusts into her. In the trees, Ling watches as she licks herself.

The two of them break the kiss from the need to breathe as Hinata moans while Naruto licks her nipples and massages her breasts. Hinata loves this as their skin slap together. “Na-Naruto-kun, do-don’t ever le-leave me.” Hinata says moaning. Naruto goes up and kisses her softly before kissing her neck. “I won’t leave you hime. I promise.” Hinata smiles as Naruto stands up and grabs her ass. Hinata squeals before she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto then thrusts into her hard and fast as Hinata moans and giggles. “Ha-Harder Na-Naruto-kun.” She moans happily as Naruto does as told. Their skin keep making slapping sounds as their sex make lewd sloppy ones.

“Are yo-you cl-close to cum-cumming Na-Naruto-kun!?” Hinata asks with enthusiasm. Naruto nods before he thrusts deep and cums. He then bites her left shoulder as Hinata moans, laughing from both feelings of being filled and the bite. On her shoulder, a golden and red nine-tailed fox forms with the letters HQ that stand for Human Queen, identical to the one Kyuubi has. Hinata pants as she cuddles her Naruto while he holds her close, still standing. Naruto licks her mark softly. **“Mine.”** He whispers in her ear making her shiver and giggle. “You ok hime?” “Ha-Hai Na-Naruto-kun.” She says softly in his shoulder. “I feel ha-happy.” She giggles. Naruto chuckles.

“Now, want to meet Kyuu-chan?” Hinata nods as a red mist comes out of Naruto before Kyuubi stands near Hinata. She hugs the girl from behind and kisses her mark. **“Finally, I can see my sister! Well not by blood, but since we are both queens now, you are my sister now.”** Kyuubi says with a giggle. Hinata laughs at her antics. “Now Kyuu-chan, I think you might want to get rid of her shy side.” **“Right.”** Kyuubi says before entering Hinata through the mark.

XXXX

Inside of Hinata’s mind, Kyuubi walks around a forest before coming up to a Japanese-style home. It is a huge two story house that is at least three hundred feet, both wide and long. She walks forward and sees Hinata standing at the entrance. “Hi Kyuubi-chan.” Hinata waves. Kyuubi goes and tackles the girl. **“Hey cutie. So, you are the soul correct?”** Soul Hinata nods, giggling. **“Ok, take me to the shy side then.”** Soul Hinata nods before she leads Kyuubi into the house. “So, what exactly are you going to do?” Soul Hinata asks. **“Well, emotions should never go away. Either lock them up or merge them with others but never take them away completely. What I will do is merge the shy side with the dark side of Hinata.”** Soul Hinata looks at Kyuubi. “Why the dark side?”

Kyuubi looks at her with a grin. **“Because right now the shy side is too strong and the dark side is the only side strong enough to ‘pair’ with the shy side. Not sure why, but it is why she stutters and faints though it made me wonder why she didn’t when Naruto was fucking her brains out.”** Kyuubi thinks. Soul Hinata leads her to a room and opens the sliding door to reveal a naked Hinata with a naked Naruto and, for some reason, a naked Hanabi. “Because even though the shy side was still taking over, the lust side jumped onto the ‘main seat’ if you will.” Soul Hinata says. Lust Hinata looks at them and waves with a lustful smile. Kyuubi giggles. **“That explains it. Come on Lust, we need all the emotions right now too.”** Lust nods, though she has her naked Naruto carry her with Hanabi disappearing.

After that, Kyuubi meets the child side, motherly side, smart side, tough side, psychotic side having a child-size body, evil side that scared the others making Kyuubi roll her eyes, tomboy side, lesbian side who tackled Kyuubi along with another Hanabi oddly, chef side that dealt with cooking, sweet tooth side who is pudgy and has a box of cinnamon rolls with her, stalker side who is a bit bigger in size than the others, obsessive side who fought with the lust side before Kyuubi had her cling to herself and her tails along with lesbian side, and love side who annoyed everyone with her flowers. They then come upon the dark side, whose room has an iron door on it.

Kyuubi raises an eyebrow then turns to Soul Hinata. **“An iron door?”** She asks with a tone that says ‘Why?’. Soul Hinata chuckles nervously as Kyuubi sees the others huddled together; even evil and psychotic are scared. **“Ok… What kind of thoughts did she have for this door to be like this and for those two to be scared?”** “It usually dealt with Sakura hitting Naruto-kun and Naruto-kun going after her.” Soul Hinata says. Kyuubi nods before facing the door. She opens it as the door swings inside revealing a very dark room, though she can see inside of it thanks to her Kitsune eyes.

Kyuubi walks inside as the other girls stay outside. Behind her, the door closes making Kyuubi sigh. **“Oh brother…”** She walks around the darkness as the room becomes a hall like in a hospital, with pieces of furniture or anything that deals with hospitals scattered around the hall. She catches a glimpse of a shadow at the end of the hall moving in the darkness making Kyuubi sigh again. **“I am not playing this game now.”** She grabs a downed wheelchair and rights it before sitting on it and crossing her arms. She is in a word, irritated.

Soon the lights flash once as a figure is now standing in front of Kyuubi. She looks at Dark Hinata who wears nothing, though she looks older than Hinata and her is hair longer, as Dark Hinata looks at her wondering who she is. **“You going to come with me?”** Dark Hinata tilts her head. **“Why?”** She asks in a dark tone. Kyuubi’s eyebrow twitches. **“I forget how annoying dark sides are sometimes… I need you to come with me so I can merge you with Hinata’s shy side.”** Dark Hinata is taken aback by this then narrows her yellow eyes. **“And why would you do that?”** She asks.

Kyuubi mumbles before standing up and kissing Dark Hinata deeply. Dark Hinata becomes wide-eyed before kissing her back. The two separate as Dark is panting. **“I need you to be the main one to help Naruto-kun take over Konoha. You up for it?”** Dark perks up from that. **“Anything for Naruto-kun. Though, will the bitch banshee interfere?”** Kyuubi smirks. **“Let’s say she is actually going to help. After all, she is his slave now and yours.”** Dark nods slowly with a smile as Kyuubi kisses her deeply again. Dark kisses her back deeply before Kyuubi grabs her hand and goes back to the entrance.

The iron door opens as Kyuubi and Dark walk out. “You managed to get her?” Soul Hinata asks with a surprised tone. **“Yep. Now, let’s go to the shy side.”** Kyuubi says. The girls are scared to move, especially Lust and her Naruto since Dark is looking at them mainly. Kyuubi looks at them. **“Oy, no fighting! All of you will get Naruto-kun, got it?”** The girls nod before they follow Soul Hinata. Soon, they make it to a set of huge double doors. Kyuubi looks at them wide-eyed before looking at Soul Hinata. **“How big is the shy side?”** She asks incredulously. Soul Hinata looks at her. “Gigantic but not fat, more like if Hinata multiplied in size but stayed the same.” Kyuubi nods as they open the door.

Inside is a huge room with a huge chair in the center. Monitors are seen everywhere with wires going to different spots. On said chair sits a gigantic Shy Hinata, who is blushing and looking at them with her big eyes. “H-Hi.” She eeps out. Kyuubi sweatdrops. **“No wonder Hinata-chan is so shy. I have never seen an emotion as big as you.”** Shy Hinata sits more into the chair as she presses her fingers together. “Um, we-well I can’t he-help it. The fa-family and tou-san ma-made me gr-grow.” Shy Hinata says. Kyuubi nods in understanding. **“Well I am here to help.”** “I kn-know. I sa-saw eve-everything on the mo-monitors.” Shy Hinata says meekly. Kyuubi smiles making Shy Hinata eep. **“Come on down.”**  “I’m to-too big tho-though.” Shy says. **“Good thing Naruto-kun isn’t here then.”** Kyuubi says, scratching her cheek. Shy really blushes this time as the other girls chuckle. Dark however just looks at Shy with some surprise still, never seeing her before. **“Just come off the chair and on your knees.”** Kyuubi says. Shy nods before she does as told. Kyuubi grabs Dark and jumps up onto Shy’s head. **“Now stay still ok.”** “Ok...” Shy says before Kyuubi starts the process of fusing Dark and Shy. The two of them scream as the other girls and Lust’s Naruto cover their ears.

Soon, both become one. Kyuubi is now on the floor holding a dark looking Hinata that is clothed but has a tint of pink on her face. (If anyone has played Persona 4, pretend that Hinata is a shadow for this image.) **“There we go, Dark and Shy are one. However, I can only do this once. No one else can merge this way, got it?”** Kyuubi says as the others nod. Kyuubi sets the new emotion down as the Dark/Shy Hinata stands there looking at them. **“Well I am more dark than shy now, aren’t I?”** She asks. Kyuubi nods. **“Now, the rest of you merge with Soul Hinata so everything can click. Lust, Love, and Lesbian last but before Dark/Shy.”** Kyuubi says. The girls look at one another as Lust’s Naruto and Lesbian’s Hanabi go away before they all merge with Soul Hinata, starting with the child one first, the others, Lust/Love/Lesbian merging at the same time then Dark/Shy last. Soul Hinata shakes a bit before looking at Kyuubi. Her body glows slightly with some darkness. Her eyes have a slight red glow to them. “So, you want Naruto-kun to take over Konoha?” Soul asks with a slight dark tone.

 **“Yep. Konoha needs to pay for ignoring Naruto-kun and not doing anything to help him. But first, he needs a harem so at least half of the women in Konoha will help him in his goal.”** Kyuubi says. “I see. So, since I am going to be Queen, all others are below me?” Soul asks. **“Yep and we are sisters and partners in crime. We have to keep Naruto-kun happy and take over this place. Though, he wants more and I will be happy to help.”** Soul smiles a mischievous evil smile before walking to Kyuubi. Both of them kiss deeply as Kyuubi gives her some chakra to enhance her estrogen level and make her more bisexual. Even though the mark on her makes her equal in power as Naruto, Kyuubi gives her a bit more extra chakra since that is the only difference thanks to Naruto being an Uzumaki. Soul then walks to the chair in the center that shrunk down. “Ok Kyuubi-chan. See you outside?” Kyuubi nods as she disappears. Soul chuckles darkly. “Oh, this will be fun. Konoha definitely needs to pay for not treating Naruto-kun like the king he is.”

XXXX

Outside, Kyuubi returns through the mark. Only a minute passed. Naruto is still standing up, though Hinata is slumped against him. “That was fast. So, what did you do?” **“I merged dark and shy, though dark will be stronger. And enhanced her sexual appetite for you and females.”** Kyuubi says. Naruto nods as he giggles. Soon, they both hear Hinata waking up. “Oh, what happened? I feel like I got hit by something. Mmm, something feels good in me though.” She says with a groan then giggles. They both see her body have a slight dark glow before it goes away. “You ok Hime?” Naruto asks. Hinata opens her eyes and looks at Naruto. Her eyes have a slight tint of yellow and a dark red circle around her pupils. “Naruto-kun? Wait, what happened?” Naruto thinks. “Well after I came in you and you met Kyuubi-chan, she went inside you and cured you of your shyness.” Naruto says. Hinata perks up as she moves on top of Naruto, who moans. “Another round Hinata-chan?” Hinata nods eagerly.

Naruto thrusts into Hinata, who moans feeling his cock inside of her. “Ooh, harder Naruto-kun!” She yells, giggling as Naruto bounces her more. “Hey hime, want some pussy?” Naruto asks. Hinata looks at him oddly as she moans. “Your new sister really wants to join us.” She turns to see Kyuubi rubbing her pussy and breasts while looking at them. Hinata smirks. “Ok but turn me around koi.” Hinata says. Naruto stops and turns her around with her feet touching the ground. Naruto holds onto her when she almost falls. “Careful Hinata-chan.” Naruto says. Hinata nods before Kyuubi gets in front of her. Hinata grabs Kyuubi and starts to make-out with her. Kyuubi moans and kisses her back as the two of them touch each other.

Hinata moans feeling Naruto get harder in her. “Mmm, seems like Naruto-kun likes his Queens making out.” Hinata and Kyuubi giggle as they look at him. Naruto smirks as he grabs Hinata’s ass and starts to fuck her hard. Hinata screams in pleasure before she and Kyuubi start to make-out again. In the tree, Ling is licking herself like crazy. Naruto senses it and makes a clone to go to her. After a day of pestering her master two days prior, Ling got her wish. The clone takes its pants off as Ling licks the cock before the clone grabs her and slides his cock into her small hole. Ling meows loudly in pleasure as her pussy stretches past normal limits which, being a demon cat, is possible to do so. She purrs and moans when the clone moves her up and down.

Back down below, Naruto keeps fucking Hinata as he is on his knees with Hinata on all fours. She is licking Kyuubi’s pussy, who is moaning and tearing at the grass. Naruto’s hips slap Hinata’s ass, making slapping sounds be heard all over the forest. Good thing there is a seal around the place. “Mmm Hinata-chan, how does Kyuu-chan taste?” Hinata lifts her arm and gives him a thumbs-up as she keeps eating Kyuubi out. Naruto laughs as he fucks his hime faster and harder. He spanks her, which makes her jump and moan into Kyuubi’s pussy. Kyuubi moans and cums from that. Hinata keeps eating her still as Naruto drills into her. He puts his feet on the grass and, grabbing her hips, starts to pound her. Hinata screams in pleasure. “Oh, yeah Naruto-kun!” Hinata moans giggling loudly as Naruto pounds her nice and deep. “I’M CUMMING!” Hinata screams into Kyuubi’s pussy, making Kyuubi orgasm again while Hinata orgasms on Naruto’s cock. Naruto goes deep and cums, filling his queen.

The three of them pant as Kyuubi goes back into Naruto. Hinata moans as Naruto gently slides out of her. She turns around and cleans his cock. “Mmm, our cum tastes good Naruto-kun.” Hinata says with a giggle. Naruto chuckles. In the tree, Ling is satisfied as she ‘sits’ on the clone’s cock with it deep inside of her, cum pouring out of her. She purrs in content before the clone gently takes her out and sets her down. The clone puffs away as Ling jumps down. She walks to her Masters with a limp and rubs Hinata’s leg. “Hey Ling. Have fun up there?” Naruto asks. ‘ _Yes Master. Can I lick the Queen’s pussy? Please?’_  She asks. Naruto nods. Ling walks behind Hinata, who is still ‘cleaning’ Naruto’s cock. She then moans feeling someone lick her pussy and clean herself out. “Ooh, who is behind me?” Hinata asks, giggling from the licking. “That is Ling who used to be Tora. She is a demon cat and is cleaning you.” Hinata nods in content. “Mmm, tell her to not stop until I am nice and clean.” Naruto giggles as Ling licks Hinata until she is nice and clean.

 _‘Done Master. Though can Mistress hear me?’_ Ling asks. Naruto looks at Hinata as he gently stands her up. “Hinata-chan, can you understand Ling?” Hinata looks at him. “Is that who I am hearing?” Naruto nods. Hinata kneels down and picks up Ling. “So, you used to be Tora?” Ling nods and meows gently. “No wonder no one can find you. But I guess being with Naruto-kun is better?” Ling nods again. “Well then it is fine by me. Though are you a slave?” Hinata asks curiously. ‘ _I am Master’s and Mistresses’ main slave. I always obey them.’_ Ling says. Hinata looks at Naruto. “You really want to take over Konoha?” She asks curiously. “Yes. But we have to take it slow. I think Kyuubi told you while she was inside, right?” Hinata nods then grins evilly. “Well I shall help my Naruto-kun take over this place. I shall do anything for you.” Naruto shivers at her dark tone.

Hinata then looks at Ling. “How loyal are you?” _‘I only follow Master Naruto-kun’s, Mistress Kyuubi-chan’s and Mistress Hinata-chan’s orders. I never break them. By the way, you are very tasty Mistress._ ’ Ling says as she licks her lips. Hinata blushes a bit as she giggles. “Thanks. Can I lick you?” Hinata asks. ‘ _Whenever Mistress wants.’_ Ling purrs. “Later Hinata-chan. It is getting late. Let’s get dressed and take you home.” Hinata pouts but nods as the two of them dress, though Hinata is now wearing Naruto’s boxers and vice versa. Naruto holds onto Hinata, who has a limp, while she holds onto Ling in her arms. “Say Ling, who do you want to stay with?” Naruto asks. Ling looks at her Master then Mistress. ‘ _Doesn’t matter Master. Well if Mistress is fine with it.’_ “Well we can’t have animals at the compound. Tou-san’s rules.” Hinata says with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Ling pouts. “Don’t worry; everything will change soon you two.” Naruto says as he rubs Ling’s head, who purrs in content. “So, Naruto-kun, does that mean Sakura is mine also?” Hinata asks. Naruto nods. “Yes, she is my bitch and yours too. But don’t mistreat her. However, you can punish her.” Hinata nods and has a small evil smirk on her face. “Just don’t make her pay for what she has done to me in the past. I will do that but you can join. We can do bondage later.” Naruto says. “Ooh, naughty Naruto-kun.” Hinata teases. Naruto laughs as they exit the forest. The sun is setting as the two of them walk, heading to Hinata’s compound. “So, are there others?” Hinata asks. “One other named Sara. She owns one of the shops where I got those stupid jumpsuits.” Hinata nods. “Is she fully punished?” Naruto thinks about it. “Hmm, another week and she will be forgiven. Though she really loves bondage.”

Hinata giggles as they make it to the compound, where an angry Hiashi is waiting for her. “Where have you been Hinata?” Hiashi asks sternly. “I have been training with Naruto-kun. We stayed out too long but it shouldn’t matter since I am not a child anymore. ‘ _In more ways than one._ ’” Hinata says, though she, Naruto, Kyuubi and Ling think the last part together. Hiashi is taken aback by her tone. “Yes well, it is very late Hinata.” “Should that matter tou-san? I am a ninja now, so I could have been called to a mission.” Hinata says, keeping her tone the same. Hiashi nods. “Hey, wait, do you get to go outside the village?” Hinata looks at Naruto. “Yeah, our team did our first C-Rank like two weeks ago. Why?” Naruto sulks. “Kakashi-baka hasn’t taken us out yet…” Hinata and even Hiashi sweatdrop at that. “Eh, well I should prank him soon. And a big one at that.” Naruto says as he rubs his hands together. Hinata chuckles as Hiashi shakes his head. ‘ _Kakashi is going to be in trouble.’_

In an apartment, said ninja sneezes a couple of times. Kakashi looks around wondering who is talking about him as a slight shiver goes down his spine.

Hiashi coughs in his hand. “Anyway, it is getting dark. Come along Hinata.” He says. Hinata hands Ling back to Naruto. “Be good you two.” She says as she walks into the compound. “We will try.” Naruto says in a singsongy voice before walking away to his home. Hiashi watches him before going into the compound. He then walks next to his daughter, who still has a smile on her face. “Hinata, stay away from that boy. I don’t care how much you love him.” He says with a stern voice. Hinata stops and looks at him with anger in her eyes and her Byakugan active. Hiashi jumps back a bit seeing that. “No _father,_ I will not stay away from Naruto-kun just because you said so. That is final.” She says with a stern voice sending shivers up Hiashi’s spine before she turns around and heads into the manor. Hiashi grabs his chest as he looks at his daughter walk away and into the main house. _‘What the hell happened to my daughter? I am glad the shy side is gone but, would this this better or worse for the clan?’_ Hiashi sighs and shakes his head before walking inside to the main house and heading to his room.

XXXX

Naruto walks as he heads to his home, rubbing the back of Ling’s back. ‘ _Hey hime, can you hear me?’_ Naruto asks Hinata through his mind. Ling looks at him. ‘ _Hai I am here. I didn’t know we can talk from this far.’_ Hinata says in her mind. ‘ _Great huh? We can no matter the distance. Now is there anyone you want to ‘break’?’_ Naruto asks. ‘ _Hanabi.’_ Hinata says quickly. Naruto stumbles but regains his composure. ‘ _A tad quick to answer. Why?’_ Hinata sighs. _‘She is WAY too bitchy sometimes and thinks she is better than me. I couldn’t help my shyness. Well now that changes and next time we spar, she will be in a world of hurt. Though I don’t want that stupid Caged Bird seal on her. Yours is way better.’_ She says as she brushes her hair.

Naruto makes it to his home and walks inside then puts the seal on the door before heading to his fridge. ‘ _So, you basically want me to fuck an eight-year-old girl?’_ Hinata stops. _‘Well when you put it that way, it does sound weird but, yeah. And I will be there watching. Maybe have her eat me out.’_ She says causally as she brushes her hair. Naruto, Ling and Kyuubi all get nose bleeds from that as Naruto sets Ling down on the table. They all wipe their noses as Naruto takes out a carton of milk. ‘ _You are very dirty minded hime. Have you been planning this?’_ He asks as he pours out some milk for Ling in a saucer. Ling meows as she drinks it. _‘Yeah I guess. I am kinky but my shy side pretty much kept that very hidden. I wouldn’t mind eating her out either.’_

That causes another set of nose bleeds with Ling spitting out milk. ‘ _Ok let’s talk about this later. Ling just spilled milk everywhere after that little comment.’_ Naruto says. Ling pouts as Hinata giggles. ‘ _Sorry Ling-chan.’_ She says. _‘It is fine Mistress, though I think you have a dirtier mind than me.’_ Ling says as she licks whatever milk is left. **“I second that.”** Kyuubi says.

 _‘Not you too Mistress…’_ Ling pouts sadly as Kyuubi giggles. ‘ _Yeah Kyuu-chan has the dirtiest out of all of us.’_ Naruto says. Kyuubi pouts. **“I can’t help it. I’ve been horny for a long ass time.”** She whines. Hinata giggles. ‘ _It’s ok sis. We all have dirty minds. So what?’_ The other three nod before Naruto takes Ling to bed. He then gets naked. ‘ _Going to bed Hime?’_ Naruto asks. _‘Yes. Night Naruto-kun. Night girls.’_ Hinata says. _‘Night Hinata-chan/Night Mistress/_ **Night sis.** _’_ All three of them say.

Naruto lies on the bed naked as Ling lies on his chest. “So, Ling, how do you want to sleep?” Ling looks at him. _‘Um, you can pick for me Master. I am happy with any way you want me to.’_ “Ling, I asked you.” Naruto says. Ling looks down. ‘ _Um well, can you shove your cock in me Master?’_ She asks. “We have never tried that though; would that be comfortable?” Naruto asks. _‘Anything is fine with you Master.’_ Ling says. Naruto shrugs as he sits up then picks up Ling. He aligns his cock and slides himself into her. Ling meows loudly as his cock fills her up completely, even though he isn’t fully in her. Naruto lies back down as Ling lies on him, purring in content. ‘ _My body belongs to my master to do what he pleases…’_ She says slowly. _‘I am his cum bucket…’_ Ling turns her head to look at him. _‘Master, can you fuck me in the morning? I wouldn’t mind waking up with you fucking me this way.’_ Naruto giggles and rubs her head. “Ok Ling. Seems like you really want kittens.” Ling nods slowly. _‘Kittens/kits/human baby hybrids… All from my master… That would make me very happy and would piss off daddy.’_ Ling yawns but giggles before falling asleep. “Night Ling. Night Kyuu-chan.” Kyuubi is already out like a light making Naruto chuckle before he falls asleep.


	2. More Converting and Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my SMUT story. It's long. In here will be loli and futanari along with other shit. And the wave arc. So yeah...

 

Morning arrives as the sun’s rays hit everywhere it can, including Naruto’s apartment and said rays hit Naruto’s face waking up the blonde. He wakes up with a groan as he covers his eyes, letting them adjust before yawning and stretching then sitting up. He smiles seeing Ling still sleeping as the obedient cat purrs on his stomach. Naruto rubs her ears gently, making her purr more before gently grabbing her and bouncing her on his cock still nestled inside of her. He moans softly as Ling starts to meow. Naruto pants as half of his cock is inside of Ling and sliding in and out of the wet but very tight hole. Ling keeps purring and meowing as she sleeps while Naruto keeps bouncing her and goes harder and faster. “So much better than my hand in the morning, well when I use it anyway.” He says to himself as he keeps going. He looks down, watching Ling’s face read pure bliss, even though she is dead asleep still. He chuckles and keeps fucking her. “Ling-chan, wake up.” He says singsongy as he doesn’t stop. Ling just keeps moaning before being jolted awake as Naruto cums inside of her quickly, filling her before cum comes squirting out. ‘ _MASTER!!!_ ’ Ling meows loudly as she pants. “Morning, my horny kitty.” Naruto says. Ling purrs in content. ‘ _Morning Master…_ ’ Naruto giggles. “My horny kitty sleep good?” He asks teasing her. ‘ _Yes but I woke up waaaay better._ ’ She says as she lies against Naruto’s chest and purrs.

Naruto chuckles. “Can my kitty slave change to her other form?” He asks. Ling nods and stretches before turning to her demon humanoid cat form. She purrs against him before moaning as Naruto grabs and cups her ass. He then starts to bounce her again, making her gasp and moan, this time having all of his cock inside of her. **“MMM MASTER!!!”** She purrs loudly as Naruto licks her lips while bouncing her. “Just moan and purr for me Ling-chan.” Naruto tell her. Ling purrs and moans loudly as Naruto bounces her harder, his dick getting slick from her juices. Ling loves morning sex, well even though it’s just been like a day. Her ass bounces and jiggles as her master uses her as he pleases. She purrs and moans loudly as she orgasms multiple times. Naruto spanks her ass making her jolt and moan while her tail is straight up. Naruto licks her neck. “My horny kitty love it?” Ling just drools as she doesn’t want this to stop. Naruto thrusts up hard and cums again before kissing Ling deeply, who returns it as she cums also. Both snuggle as Ling feels full. **“I love my master and his cum…”** Ling says tiredly. Naruto chuckles. They stay this way for a while before Naruto decides to get up.

Holding Ling, he stands and has Ling wrap around his legs as he licks her neck. “Want to take a shower with me and fuck some more?” Ling purrs and giggles before moaning slightly as Naruto carries her to the bathroom. **“That’s what I’m good for Master. Just your cum dumpster.”** She holds onto him until he steps into the shower. It is slightly cramped since it isn’t really built for two or more people but has to make do. Naruto unwraps Ling before turning her around, still connected. Ling purrs softly as she lets her master do whatever he wants. Naruto licks her ear gently as he cups her ass. “Want my demon form and give you a fresh batch of fertile cum?” Ling blushes as she cums from that. **“What about Kyuu-chan?”** She asks cutely. “We talked about it before and since we have no idea when we will go find her other half, it’s fine if she gets pregnant later.” Naruto giggles before he changes to his demon fox form. Ling moans as his cock gets bigger and longer in her before she leans on the wall while turning on the water. Naruto gropes her ass before fucking her wet and tight pussy hard but slow. Ling gasps and moans while she keeps purring. His longer and thicker cock rubbing all the right spots and it’s not even fully in her. **“MMMMASTER!!! DO IT HARDER!!!”** Ling pants now as the water goes down her back. It is cold but doesn’t help in cooling her down. Naruto chuckles as he licks her neck again.

**“Ling-chan really wants it, huh?”** Ling nods quickly before moaning and purring loudly as Naruto fucks her harder and faster now. Her back arches as her whole pussy is full of his cock, the head of it penetrating her cervix and entering her womb over and over. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. Naruto chuckles and holds her close while the water covers them both, not stopping the heat forming between the two. His slick cock keeps moving in and out her, hard and fast with half of her pussy full whenever he moves back. His knot begins to form and fucks her faster as he begins to hit her pussy lips with it. **“Yes Master, shove that knot in me!!!”** Ling pleads as she orgasmed a few times more already. Naruto licks her cheek before kissing her as he shoves his knot into her pussy, stretching it while the head goes into her womb and cums hard. Ling gasps and moans, feeling both penetrations as her insides begin to be filled. She kisses him back as she holds onto him. **“Love you Master…” “Love you too Ling.”** Ling purrs and rubs her belly.

After the shower and leaving a satisfied cat full of demonic hybrid baby batter, Naruto heads to where his team meets up and train. There he sees Sakura alone but exercising. “Morning Sakura-chan.” Naruto greets. Sakura looks up at him as she keeps doing push-ups. “Oh, morning Naruto-kun.” She says with a smile since they are alone. “The teme hasn’t arrived yet?” Naruto asks. Sakura shakes her head as she keeps exercising. Naruto shrugs before he starts his own. Soon afterwards, Sasuke arrives with his greeting then exercises also. An hour passes by as the three of them rest slightly, waiting for their sensei who still hasn’t arrived yet. “Wonder what his excuse will be this time…” Sakura grumbles and sighs. The boys do nothing but Naruto already sent a clone to find their sensei. Then an explosion is heard followed by a scream. Sakura and Sasuke wonder what that was about but both hear Naruto snicker. Soon, Kakashi walks up with smoke coming off him and his clothes burned with some parts missing. “Morning sensei.” The three say with snickers, well Sasuke with a smirk. Kakashi sighs. “Naruto, what was that for?” He says with some irritation. Naruto rubs his nose. “So we don’t waste time waiting for you.” Kakashi rubs his head. “Yeah well, I forgot to mention yesterday that today is a day off. So have a free day.” He puts up a peace sign before he shushins out, leaving three surprised and annoyed genin at the field. “Please tell me he is joking…” Sasuke says irritated. Naruto’s eyebrow twitches. “Oh he is so going to regret this…”

Sasuke rubs his head in irritation before he walks out. “I’ll see you two later. This was a waste of time.” Naruto and Sakura nod before Naruto looks at her. “Come.” He whispers before he and Sakura heads to the woods. Sakura bites her lip before licking it as they enter and head for a secluded spot. “Ok, dress off.” Sakura nods and does as told. She stands there wearing her shorts and looking at Naruto. He kisses her gently before rubbing her nipples, making Sakura moan. “So, have you been rubbing?” Sakura nods. “Yes Master. And it feels so good but better when you do it.” She says blushing. “I also did it in the shower and came a lot.” Naruto nods before he stops and pulls his pants down. Sakura licks her lips before getting down on her knees and grabs his cock, stroking it and licking the head while looking at him. “Good girl.” Sakura giggles. “Only thing I’m good for Master.” She starts sucking the head and stroking him more. “We will do this most mornings. Your mouth feels so good.” Sakura blushes but smiles as she sucks more. She sucked the clone off yesterday in her room, after sneaking him inside through her window, for hours until she got used to it. She now has half of his cock in her mouth.

Naruto moans and rubs her head as he watches her. “All that practice paid off it seems. Though, you want my cock whenever, right?” Sakura nods as she sucks faster and harder. Naruto chuckles and moans. “Good girl.” Sakura takes his cock out. “Can you call me bitch, Master?” She asks before she starts sucking him again. Naruto smirks as he starts fucking her face. “Ok my bitch. Since you asked.” Sakura blushes red as she moans from her mouth being fucked. Naruto grunts as he cums hard and fills her stomach. Sakura gasps but drinks the thick juice happily as she looks up at Naruto. He pulls out much to her chagrin. “On your back; shorts off, legs open.” Naruto commands. Sakura does as told before she looks at Naruto. He gets down between her legs and licks her pussy lips quickly and hard. Sakura moans and gasps feeling his tongue in her sacred cavern. Well his. Her inner is having fun her own way. She grabs the grass around them as she moans feeling Naruto’s tongue moving inside of her, rubbing everywhere it can reach. Sakura thinks back when she treated him badly and thought of him as an annoying person who had a crush on her. Now she is his bitch to do whatever he pleases. And to think she could have missed out on this. She lost track of how many times she came as she moans louder feeling Naruto go deeper while rubbing other sensitive spots. Sakura feels good. And she hopes this would last until she isn’t needed anymore.

Sakura pants as she looks at Naruto, who stopped his assault on her pussy and stands before kneeling between her legs. She just lays there as Naruto grabs her ass and moves her closer to him, his cock near her pussy. “Now, ready to be fucked and filled like a good bitch?” Naruto asks with a grin. Sakura nods and moans when Naruto enters her. “All I am good for. Just a bitch to be used by my Master.” Sakura giggles and moans as Naruto begins to fuck her. He grabs her legs and spreads them wide and in the air. Sakura moans as she grabs her legs so Naruto could fuck her any way he wants. Naruto grunts as Sakura pants, looking at him with lust as he looks at her like a feral animal. Sakura bites her lip and drools as he picks up the pace. “Oh Master. So good. Can we be here all day?” She asks as she shows pleasure. “Not all day. Be best to check on the others. Also, you need to train still; in combat and sex. But I will send a clone.” Naruto grunts as he fucks her furiously. Sakura moans loudly. “Yes Master!” Naruto smirks and thrusts deep as he cums in Sakura. She moans in bliss as she orgasms but stays in the same position.

Naruto chuckles before he licks her lips. “Since you’ve been a good girl, you can pick how you want to be fucked.” Sakura blushes. “But…I don’t really know much about sex Master…” Naruto thinks about it before he sits up, making Sakura yelp since he is holding onto her. She moans feeling him turn her around, still connected, and set her feet down. Sakura turns her head and looks at him but before she can speak, Naruto grabs her ass and begins fucking her from behind. Moans of pleasure come out as Sakura’s tongue hangs out of her mouth, feeling her master ram her from behind. “OH MASTER!!!” Her face contorts to a fucked stupid look as Naruto grins and spanks her. “This feel good?” Sakura mumbles and drools as her ass is smacked over and over by Naruto’s hips. He spanks her again and goes harder as Sakura grabs the tree in front of her and holds on. Her pussy is dripping wet as her body sweats. She came twice already and is about to a third time as she feels his cock rub her walls completely while the head hits her cervix over and over. “Oh Master, fill me. Fill your cum dumpster!” She screams loudly. Naruto spanks her hard and goes faster. “Not yet.” Sakura pants and moans as her pussy feels full whenever he thrusts into her. She has broken completely and she doesn’t care. She wants more of her master. Naruto grunts and thrusts deep as the head enters Sakura’s womb and fills it with cum. Sakura moans loudly and cums herself multiple times as she keeps on gripping the tree. Both stand there as Naruto keeps filling her. “Ah, so good. You make a good cum bucket bitch.” Sakura looks at Naruto. “Thank you Master.” She giggles blushing.

Naruto grabs her body and sits on the ground with Sakura on his lap. She holds him and puts her head on his shoulder. “Oh Master. It feels so good having you in me. While I am disappointed at myself for mistreating you before, I’m happy that you didn’t leave my life. I’m happy you are using me for sex. Feels odd saying that but it’s true. Oh Naruto-kun… I’m yours until I’m no longer of use.” She says. Naruto looks at her. “You will always be of use. Even if you ruined your chances. But your pussy is mine and I will use it, so don’t worry about that.” Sakura giggles. “Ok. Then, when you change Konoha and everything, can I be like a cock sleeve to you whenever and wherever?” Naruto chuckles. “Bad girl. But not a bad idea. Now, does my pet wish for anything?” He asks as he rubs her nipples. Sakura moans softly. “Mmm…um…hmm, do you plan on making every girl yours in Konoha, Master?” She asks. “Yes. And outside of Konoha too.” He says. “Then, can you make Ino your next bitch? I miss her as a friend and she is just as infatuated with Sasuke as I was Master.” She says with a few moans escaping her mouth. “Ino, huh? Well shouldn’t be too hard though, we don’t really talk. And not sure how she sees me.” Naruto says as he rolls his fingers over her nipples.

“Well, maybe drag her here and do to her what you did to me, Master?” Sakura asks with a giggle. Naruto chuckles and nods. “Fine. Maybe later today.” Sakura sighs before she moans again as she feels Naruto bouncing her on his lap. “Mmm, yes Master.” Sakura pants as she bounces on her master’s lap, his cock sliding in and out with ease. Their mixed juices pouring out of her as she watches. Naruto chuckles as he bounces her faster and harder, his cock hitting her sensitive spots. Sakura is in bliss as she is entranced seeing his cock going in and out of her. _‘Should have done this sooner… Though wonder if mom needs this too?’_ “If you want your mom be a part of this, then she will be.” Naruto says, licking her ear as he doesn’t stop. Sakura cums then as she drools at the thought. “Well she just might need a hard cock in her. Maybe have her stop being bitchy.” She says, moaning loudly. Naruto laughs as he brings Sakura down hard and cums in her again. She pants and cums herself again, screaming in pleasure. “Oh it’s a good thing there is a genjutsu up.” Naruto says. Sakura just talks in tongue, feeling her womb fill up and stretch. Both of them sit there for a while, Naruto letting Sakura get her breath back as he looks at the sky.

XXXX

After getting a few things done, mainly letting Sakura recover so she can do what she needs to do, Naruto is inside of the store where Sara works. However, Sara is at the counter with a blush on her face as she grips the wooden counter. She has on a different dress that is longer and looser with Naruto right under it eating away. He has been here almost half an hour just licking and eating Sara’s pussy while giving her instructions on not to moan and pretend he isn’t there, which isn’t exactly easy. She also can’t orgasm until he says so. A few gasps escape but she tries to keep her composure. She then sees the door opening and gasps seeing who walked in. The second least-liked person in the village, Anko Mitarashi. Sara wonders why she is here but can’t say anything, not with her master between her legs. Anko walks to the counter as she smiles. “Hello. I was wondering if you have a certain attire I am looking for.” She speaks. Sara nods nervously. “What kind of attire?” She asks as professionally as she can. “Well one to maybe catch me a guy.” Anko says a she strikes a pose. Sara almost came then. “Uh, well I don’t think I have that. It’s mainly casual clothing I sell here.” She says with a giggle. Anko pouts. “I see. By the way, all you alright?” She asks. Sara nods quickly. Anko looks at her as she gets slightly hot. _‘Ok, why am I hot?’_ Anko thinks as she rubs her neck. “Uh, do you have an AC on? It’s pretty hot in here.” She says. “Uh, well it’s broken.” Sara lies. It isn’t.

During the time Anko walked in, Naruto unleashed a lot of pheromone in the shop but guided it to Anko. Out of all the women in the village, she is on the top of the lists to convert. Especially since she scared him when he was a bit younger and he called her the Snake Lady. Anko sweats lightly but notices Sara sweating too. “Ok, you alright back there?” Sara nods while Naruto told her earlier to not stop her if she comes closer. Anko walks to her as she puts her arms on the counter. “You know, I kinda realized you haven’t tried to kick me out…” She narrows her eyes as Sara sweats more, her pussy being real wet down there. “Uh, well, I realized I was stupid and that you are a valued customer, even if my clothes might not appeal you.” Sara says with a chuckle. She is close to bursting. Anko raises an eyebrow. “Ok…is there something going on behind here…?” She asks with a slight smirk. Sara shakes her head. “No, nothing. Heh, heh…” She says nervously and yet is turned on at the same time. Anko gets close to Sara’s face, still sweating and getting horny for some reason. “Hmm…” Anko looks down at Sara’s skirt, who is sweating and bites her lip before Anko grabs it and lifts it. Sara gasps and orgasms hard after Naruto tells her to cum. Anko gasps seeing him between her legs. Sara moans loudly as she squirts hard into her master’s mouth, who drinks it all while Anko looks on.

Before Anko can say anything, the door locks by itself, which Anko turns to look at it before looking back at the two people fornicating. Naruto cleans Sara up, who mewls in satisfaction, which Anko wonders if the kid is good and why she herself is hornier than she ever has been. Naruto stands up before looking at Anko. “Hi Snake Lady.” He says with a smile. Anko’s eyebrow twitches. “Really!? You gonna explain why you, a kid, is between her legs?” Anko asks. Naruto chuckles. “Well, do you really want details?” Anko blushes. “Uh…never mind. Uh…damn it, I forgot what I was going to ask.” She groans before looking at Naruto. “Well, I can tell you yourself need…relief.” He says as Anko blushes. “I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about…” She says looking at him. Naruto climbs over the counter and gets close to Anko, though the height difference kinda makes things seem a bit weird. “I can smell you Anko-san. And yes, I know your name.” Anko blushes more. “You what…?” Naruto chuckles a bit. “You wet?” Anko keeps blushing but stays quiet. “I know you are like me, a pariah. So why don’t I…” He leans down to her ear. “Help you out? I mean you wouldn’t have to sell yourself or anything to get pleasure.” Anko keeps blushing but also gets a bit angry before she looks at him eye to eye. “I don’t sell myself! I don’t need anyone! I am fine on my own!” Anko nods with a grunt.

Naruto nods as he gets his face closer to hers. “Maybe but toys and fingers aren’t enough, right?” Anko blushes more. “But…you are twelve years old. You are too young.” Naruto raises an eyebrow. “Sara is in her twenties and yet you saw me eating her. Driving my tongue around in her pussy, sucking her clit, rubbing her ass and thighs…” He speaks, with the last part near her ear. Anko shivers and almost creams in her skirt. Naruto then pulls his pants down and shows her his erect cock, which grew a bit more with it now being almost nine inches long and being four inches thick. It is close to its full length since his demon cock is fifteen inches almost and six inches thick. “Maybe this can be an incentive.” He speaks. Anko drools since none of her toys are that size and not even the dicks in porn magazines are that big or curved. She feels numb since she actually never saw a real dick. She never had sex in her life, not even on those kinds of missions. Her pussy aches. “I can smell your sex. Tell you what, you can still be the same sexy Snake Mistress you always will be but I can come over most days and…relieve your ache.” Anko cums right then and there. Naruto licks her drool before licking her ear. Anko is in a trance of sorts as Sara watches, getting horny again. “Want to see if I…fit?” Naruto asks.

Anko gasps slightly before she quickly gets undressed. She pants looking at Naruto. “Ok, I’ll do whatever. Just…make me a woman…make me feel special…” She whispers as Naruto kisses her gently before he gets off the counter and behind her then has her put her hands on it while facing Sara. Anko moans softy before she gasps feeling Naruto lick her pussy gently. “Mmm, so sweet.” He speaks as he licks more. Anko moans as she looks at Sara, who is panting and rubbing herself, though Anko can’t see. She leans forward and kisses Sara, who kisses back. Naruto licks hard before standing, getting a groan from Anko. “Now Anko…” He rubs the head of his dick on her pussy, making her moan again. “This means you are mine now, right?” Anko nods as she pants. “Yes!” Naruto pushes in as Anko moans and grips the counter, feeling her unused walls being stretched. Soon, she is full but feels some of his dick not in her fully. Naruto grabs her hips and gently moves. “This your first time, Snake Mistress?” Anko moans, feeling herself getting wet as jolts are sent through her body. “Yes!” She groans loudly. Naruto chuckles. “Seems like every man is missing out.” Anko keeps moaning as Naruto moves. “I wanted someone special…” She pants as she cums again but grips the table. “Then I’ll make you feel special Anko-chan. Now, want some pussy to eat?” Naruto asks as he picks up some speed while Sara gets on the counter quickly with her legs spread. Anko doesn’t hesitate as she dives in and licks Sara hard, making her gasp and moan.

Naruto chuckles before he grips her soft ass and moves his hips hard. Anko moans loudly as she eats Sara more. She never felt this good. “Now I know you are in a trance of sorts, but after this I want you to be yourself, even when I am in you.” Anko looks back at Naruto as she keeps licking. “Well ok…but it feels so good. I…can I be a special toy?” She asks, fully broken now as she licks Sara’s clit, making the girl moan loudly. Naruto raises an eyebrow as he goes faster. “I thought you wanted to be a special woman?” He asks. “I do but also a toy.” She speaks as she licks harder while looking at him. Naruto’s hips slap her ass, making her moan as he spanks her gently. “Ok, then, you can be my special toy Anko. And yes I will take care of you.” He says going deeper. Anko moans and cums as she licks Sara’s clit more while Naruto keeps fucking her. He spanks her ass, making her moan and jolt up slightly. “Cum when I say Anko-chan.”

Anko moans with a blush as she sucks on Sara’s clit now. Naruto’s cock keeps moving in and out of Anko’s pussy making her wetter. Lewd noises fill the store as the women moan loudly, Sara being the loudest. Anko’s whole body is on fire as pleasure pulses through it every time Naruto thrusts in and out of her. She wants to cum again but waits for that order. She shivers from the thought. Naruto grips her ass and goes faster, making Anko scream as she eats Sara out. Sara moans loudly and cums after Naruto told her to. Anko drinks that up but doesn’t stop. His cock just feels too good and her senses are going haywire. Naruto stopped his pheromone earlier but Anko has enough in her to keep her horny for a while. “Want some cum Anko-chan?” Naruto asks as he thrusts into her. Anko moans as she keeps eating Sara out still but wants to cum herself. She nods however. Naruto thrusts hard into her and cums into her womb. ‘Cum Anko-chan.” Anko gasps at the penetration and hot sensation in her while she orgasms hard herself.

Naruto chuckles as he leans close to her neck before noticing a mark on it. Still being in her and holding her ass, Naruto gently licks the mark. It sends a jolt up Anko’s spine but she can’t do much with her being tired after that hard fuck. She looks at Naruto and wants to speak but before she can, Naruto bites her neck hard. Anko screams a silent scream as pain jolts through her body. Naruto winces as he and Kyuubi feel foul chakra stir from it. **“Naruto, let me take over. I know this chakra.”** Naruto nods before all goes dark.

XXXX

Kyuubi looks around as she walks down a darkened hall after sending part of herself into Anko, feeling the foul chakra coming from the seal Naruto bit. She keeps her senses up but knows this hall will just lead to where the source is. And her hunch is somewhat right when she enters the room and sees a lab of sorts. In the center is a large egg-shaped object in a large cylinder floating in unknown fluids. Her ears twitch as she dodges an attack from her right and her hunch is confirmed when she sees who attacked her. “Well and who are you? How exactly did you manage to enter in here?” The assailant speaks. Kyuubi narrows her eyes. **“So it is you, Orochimaru. Why exactly are you in Anko?”** She asks as she looks at the man. Orochimaru chuckles before lunging at her. Though in vain since she just grabs him by the throat. **“Don’t bother. And honestly it would be best to get rid of you instead of asking questions.”** Before Orochimaru can say anything, Kyuubi just burns him until nothing is left. He didn’t even scream. She looks around before closing her eyes and sending some of her chakra out, starting to destroy the place while riding of the foul chakra.

XXXX

Anko groans as she slowly opens her eyes. She rubs her head wondering what happened, though moans slightly feeling something hard and thick inside of her. She then remembers that she is in a store and what ensued. Before she can say anything, she feels someone on her. Well on her head but not crushing it. She looks up and sees a pale, bubbled ass then looks more and sees a tongue on the pussy of who owns said ass. “Ah, Anko-chan is awake.” Anko blushes and looks at Naruto. “I guess you are either wondering what happened or why Sara is over you?” Anko’s eyebrow twitches before she moans feeling Naruto thrust once into her. “If you want to know, check the mark on your neck.” Naruto says before he goes back to eating Sara out.

Sara moans as Anko gasps before looking at her shoulder. She sees she has a mark but not the one her old mentor put on there. The mark that is now on her shoulder is of a grey eight tailed fox with a white S on it. Anko becomes confused. “That mark means you belong to me. And don’t worry about the other. Kyuubi got rid of it.” Anko looks at him before kissing him deeply, which surprised both him and Sara. Anko breaks the kiss blushing. “That was a thank you. You have no idea of the turmoil I went through thanks to that mark.” Naruto chuckles. “No. But you will still be you, with of course being fucked a lot from now on.” Anko blushes. “Well I mean I have been trying to get rid of it for so long. And you have done that. Even though I guess this means I belong to you, well, I don’t mind. I’m happy. So, please have fun with me.”

Anko moans feeling Naruto thrust again but doesn’t stop. “I will Anko-chan.” Sara moans again as Naruto licks her pussy more. Though gasps feeling Anko’s tongue go in her. “Ooh, naughty girl.” Naruto spanks Anko as he thrusts more and grabs her ass, bouncing her now. Anko moans loudly but eats out Sara using her stretchy tongue. The store fills with moans and lewd sounds as the floor under them is warm and wet thanks to the juices Anko’s pussy is making. Anko is blushing red as she eats Sara hard. This is the second girl she has done this to and hopes for more. Naruto licks Anko’s neck, which sends shivers up her spine but doesn’t stop. Sara is the loudest of them as she grips the counter. Anko goes and grabs Sara’s ass as she goes as deep as she can in her pussy while she bounces with Naruto, who is thrusting harder and faster now. “So tight and squishy Anko-chan.” Naruto whispers. She cums just from that as she bounces faster, wanting to satisfy her new master. Naruto chuckles before he goes deep and cums again into Anko, who in turn cums hard again and makes Sara cum. Sara almost passes out from that.

Naruto lets Sara down and has her sit on Anko’s lap. “You are gonna have to teach me that tongue trick.” Naruto says. Anko nods blushing as Sara is almost out of it. “Now, I would love to keep going but, I want to go look around the village. Oh and Anko, can I sleep at your place tonight?” She nods, blushing red as Sara giggles slightly. “Hey, wait, with the mark gone, I can get pregnant again…” Anko says. “Don’t worry. That won’t happen, yet. But soon. Oh and that S means you are special. But still be you in the village, ok?” Naruto says. Anko nods happily before she and Sara yelp as Naruto lifts them both, Anko moaning in disappointment as his cock slides out. “Stand so Sara can eat you out.” Anko does as told as Sara does the same. Anko moans before feeling her mouth get full. “Suck me clean.” Naruto says. Anko does it with pleasure and cleans his cock thoroughly. “Mmm, good girl.” Naruto takes his cock out. Anko groans and moans, still feeling Sara eat her out. Naruto gets off the counter and grabs his clothes. “You two can stay here for as long as you want but not too long. I’m sure the store has been closed an hour now and that would get suspicious.” Naruto is now clothed and looks at the girls. “I’ll see you later.” “Bye Master!” The girls say before moans fill the store again. Naruto leaves quietly and quickly.

XXXX

Naruto walks around the village thanks to the day off. He already talked with Sakura about a plan he made, along with Hinata who he ran into who was with her team. Kiba and Shino along with Kurenai found it odd Hinata didn’t pass out but are happy she doesn’t anymore. Afterwards, Naruto wanders some more around the village. He looks at the sun, showing it is noon when he feels a familiar presence. He turns around and sees Moegi alone. “Hey Moegi.” Naruto calls out with his signature grin. Moegi looks at him and smiles before walking to him. “Hi Naruto-kun.” She greets. “Uh, why you alone? Where are Konohamaru and Udon?” He asks. “Oh, Konohamaru is with the Hokage and Udon is with his grandpa. I am just bored.” She says, kicking the dirt. Naruto nods before he gets a devious idea. He activates his pheromone, though in a small amount, and sends some to Moegi slowly. Since Naruto is not exactly human anymore, why should morals stop him? But at the same time, he doesn’t want to overload her senses. Kyuubi already knows what he wants and is already having nasty thoughts.

“Want to head to my place? We can have fun there.” Naruto says. “Ok Naruto-kun!” Moegi says excitedly, though she feels herself get hot for reasons she doesn’t know. The two walk until they make it to Naruto’s apartment. Moegi gets enough pheromone in her body to mess her over but Naruto still sends more, just in smaller amounts now. She sweats under her clothes as she sits on Naruto’s couch. Naruto activates the security seal, though this one Kyuubi altered some days back to be stronger. Naruto looks at Moegi. “You ok Moegi-chan?” She nods but pants slightly. “Just hot.” _‘Why am I so hot? And I feel weird.’_ She says then thinks. “Oh.” Naruto goes and turns on a fan. Moegi sighs a bit but the fan doesn’t help much. She blushes looking at Naruto. “Um, Boss can I…take my clothes off? It’s really hot.” Moegi complains. “Sure. That’s fine.” Naruto says. She blushes more but takes her clothes off quickly, even her panties. She now sits on the couch panting and naked with her legs spread. “Better?” Naruto asks as he gives her a water bottle. _‘Hope I didn’t give her too much though I haven’t exactly stopped.’_ He thinks as he drinks from another water bottle. Moegi nods as she drinks from the bottle. “Want me to get naked so you don’t feel weird?” Moegi looks at him with a blush but nods. Naruto does that.

Both of them now sit on the couch naked. Moegi looks over at Naruto’s dick. “Ooh Boss, what is that?” She points to his cock. It is half in size from how it normally is. “My dick? Well it’s like what you have between your legs but for boys.” He says. “Ohh. So, you pee from that?” Naruto nods. “It’s big.” Moegi blushes for no reason. “You know, big girls do stuff to it.” Naruto says. Moegi looks at him. “Really? I’m a big girl. I want to know.” She says eagerly. “Well they hold it and lick the top part.” He says. Moegi tilts her head. “Really? But that’s were boys pee, right?” She asks. “Yes but big girls like it. And it helps girls become big girls.” Naruto lies, well the second sentence. Moegi looks at him before she gets close and grabs his cock. “It’s big and hard and hot Boss.” She says before getting closer and licking the head. “It doesn’t taste bad.” She licks more as Naruto moans softly, watching her. Moegi looks at him as she keeps licking. “Does this make me a big girl?” She asks as she licks. “Yes but you need to do more. Like suck it. Just put it in your mouth. Not all. Just as much as you can.” Naruto says. She nods and puts it in her mouth before adding slowly. She stops when she can’t put much in but starts sucking it. Naruto moans more as he grabs her ass and rubs it, making her blush and moan slightly but keeps sucking. “Just think of it as a lollipop.” He adds. Moegi nods and sucks it like one.

The room is silent except for the slurping sounds Moegi makes and the pants Naruto makes. She doesn’t know why but she doesn’t want to stop. “Mmm, soon some stuff will come out but good girls drink it all.” Naruto says, rubbing her pussy now. Moegi moans and looks at him flustered but doesn’t stop. She wants this stuff that will come out for no reason. Naruto moans and grunts before he cums. Moegi gasps but starts drinking. Well as best she can. She takes the cock out and chokes a bit as Naruto’s cum lands on him and on her face. “You ok?” Moegi nods but swallows his cum. “What is this stuff and why is it so good Boss?” She asks, cleaning her face. “That’s cum Moegi and big girls drink that. Though you can’t tell anyone or no more.” Naruto says. “I won’t Boss. I want more!” She says pleading.

Naruto chuckles. “Ok but you need to do more.” She looks at him confused. “Like what?” She eeps when Naruto puts her on her back. She looks at him as he opens her legs. “Now, big girls like this when I do this ok.” Naruto says. Moegi nods and watches him put his head closer to her private spot. She moans when Naruto starts licking her. “Ooh Boss, that feels good.” She moans more as Naruto eats her out, slowly picking up the pace. Moegi closes her eyes as she grips the couch moaning, feeling Naruto’s tongue enter her. Her face is red as her body sweats and squirms. “Something is coming Boss.” Naruto holds her down and Moegi cums for the first time. Naruto drinks up her juice. He cleans her pussy, causing her to mewl before he sits up. “How was that?”

Moegi lies there looking at him. “Good Boss. What was that?” Naruto chuckles as he sits on the couch then sits her on his lap with her back towards him. “That was an orgasm. Only big girls get them. You can get them but, for now, let me do them, ok?” Moegi nods. She isn’t as hot as before but is slightly tired. She looks down, seeing his cock on her pussy. “Can I suck it some more?” She asks. “Actually, there needs to be one more thing done and you will be a big girl for sure.” She looks up at him. Naruto looks at her and kisses her. Moegi blushes but kisses him back. She looks at him as he grabs her hips and lifts her up. She looks down seeing his cock go under her but touching her pussy. “Now, my cock will go in you. It will hurt at first but will feel good afterwards.” She nods. “Ok Boss. I trust you.” She says. Moegi pants slightly as the head opens her pussy lips slowly, making its way into her. She groans slightly feeling her insides stretch but instead of pain, she feels pleasure. She moans feeling her pussy walls stretch as his cock enters her. She doesn’t even feel her hymen break as most of Naruto’s cock is inside her, the head barely hitting her cervix. “You ok?” Moegi looks at him flustered. “It doesn’t hurt Boss. Just feels so good…” She moans feeling his cock move softly in her.

Naruto chuckles as he starts bouncing her. Moegi moans happily feeling his cock slide in and out of her. Both don’t notice the blood that came out of her already gone. Just fluids coming out of her. “OOOHHHH BOSS!!!” She screams as Naruto bounces her more. “MORE!!!” Moegi pants hard. She puts her feet on the couch for reasons she doesn’t know. Naruto smirks and kisses her again as he bounces her more. Moegi kisses back as she moans still. “Am I big girl now, Boss?” Naruto chuckles as he starts thrusting, making her moan louder than she was. “Yes but a few things, ok.” Moegi looks at him flustered. “You can’t tell anyone about this…” Moegi nods. “You can only do this with me…” She nods again. “And you have to belong to me.” She blushes redder as she moans and pants. “Ok Boss, I can do that.” Naruto keeps bouncing and thrusting as Moegi sits there obediently, moaning and drooling at the pleasure. He then thrusts hard and starts cumming. Moegi feels it and cums hard herself after cumming an unknown of times. Naruto completely fills her.

Both sit there on the couch with Moegi panting. “You ok Moegi?” Naruto asks. “I’m ok Boss. Just wow.” She says confidently, panting from the fuck and giggles from what just occurred. Naruto licks her neck, making her moan before she moans loudly, feeling him bite it. A fox appears on her shoulder before disappearing as Naruto licks her neck. “Mmm, bite me again Boss.” Naruto laughs and kisses her, who returns it. Both kiss for a while before separating. Naruto rubs her pussy. “Mmm Boss…so, what exactly did we do?” Moegi asks, moaning softly. “Well we had sex or fucked.” She nods as she moans softly. “Well that was fun. I want more sex from you, Boss.” She says, giggling. Naruto chuckles as he moves around on the couch. Moegi giggles as both are on their knees on the couch with Naruto holding her. He holds her with one arm as he starts fucking her again. Moegi moans and grips the backrest of the couch with her right hand, using her left to hold onto Naruto. “Ohh Boss. Harder!” She moans loudly as her petite ass slaps against Naruto’s thighs from him going harder. Naruto moans loudly as he plays with her nipples while the couch rocks and squeaks.

Moegi’s pussy drips in juice as her face is flustered in pleasure. She moans every time she feels Naruto’s cock slide back in her fast and hard. “Mmm Boss, you gonna use me this way a lot?” She asks as she looks at him, still holding onto the couch. Naruto smirks and nods as he goes faster. Moegi already came twice and is about to a third time when she feels Naruto cum again into her. She gasps and moans loudly as she cums also. Her small body is covered in sweat while inside of her, she is very full. She bends over and grabs a pillow and holds onto it as she keeps panting. She gasps and moans again when Naruto grabs her ass and fucks her again. Moegi has a stupid fucked look on her face as she smiles and drools from the new position. “More Boss! This way feels really good!” She squeals when Naruto spanks her as he goes harder. “You like being my toy, huh?” She blushes but nods as she keeps her grip on the pillow. “If it means more sex, I’ll be your toy Boss!” She giggles and moans as her insides feel hot and slippery. Naruto smirks knowing he broke her and knows he can break Hanabi. Moegi screams when she gets another multiple orgasm. Naruto cums also thanks to her tightness.

The two of them pant, Moegi more than Naruto, as Naruto picks up Moegi then lies on the couch. Moegi sits on his lap and looks back at him. “Grab my knees and bounce.” She nods and grabs his knees before she begins bouncing. She sighs happily as she moans and mewls. She looks down and watches his cock go in and out of her small pussy. “So good. It’s fun watching your dick go in and out of me Boss.” Naruto moans, giggling, and spanks her. “Keep going.” She nods, moaning from the spank and bounces faster. Naruto moans feeling his new toy ride him while he checks on Kyuubi. He chuckles seeing her knocked out and covered in cum with a fake Naruto and Moegi next to her. Naruto leaves her alone and goes back to watching his toy. He also has the other girls ‘watching’ this. Each of them is wet though only a few can do anything. Moegi rides his cock faster now as she slowly picks up the pace. She really wants more cum even though she is tired. Naruto rubs her ass, making Moegi moan as her bounces smack her ass against Naruto’s hips. He reaches around and rubs her clit making her breath hitch as she cums. She doesn’t stop bouncing though and he keeps rubbing. “You want my cum, Moegi-chan?” Moegi looks back at him with a flushed face. “Yes Boss! I want more in me.” She moans panting as she rides as hard as she can. Naruto chuckles as he rubs her small clit in circles. The pleasure gets to her as she cums once again, clamping down on Naruto. Naruto groans and cums from that, filling Moegi’s already full pussy once more. She lies back onto Naruto as he puts his arms around her. “You are a good girl Moegi.” Moegi looks at him. “I’m a good toy. I’m tired though.” Naruto giggles. “Ok. Let’s rest.”

XXXX

After a small nap and a quick fuck, telling Moegi everything, which she happily accepted after another filling, Naruto took her home and is now wandering the village. The sun is still out but slowly setting. “What to do now… In order for Hanabi to be broken, Hinata needs to take her out of the compound first and that would be best in the day. I could have fun in the brothel in the Red Light district converting those girls. Nah. Guess we can go after Ino then.” Naruto heads to Anko’s place as he makes the plans to Sakura, Hinata, Ling and Anko. He stops by a shop, after doing a henge, and enters it. Naruto looks around the shop, seeing all of the sex toys and anything equivalent. He only entered here once by accident some years ago, trying to hide from ANBU after a prank and found out about the world of erotica. Though brief when the owner threw him out and not because of who he was, but him not being an adult. He grabs some cuffs from a stand and heads to the counter. At the counter sits the owner, who has a magazine covering her face.

“Hello.” Naruto says as he puts the cuffs down. The woman moves the magazine aside and looks at Naruto. Naruto checks her out as she checks out the cuffs. The woman appears to be mid-forties, having her hair dyed blue with red streaks. He can tell thanks to the brown starting to come through. Her pale face is slightly pudgy but can’t really tell much about her body thanks to her hoodie. The rest of her body is covered thanks to the counter. Her eyes are yellow in color oddly, though Naruto suspects contacts. He remembers that back then, her face was slightly slimmer with herself being slim and having a few curves. Actually back then, she never wore a hoodie. He wonders what happened.

“That will be five hundred ryo.” The woman speaks in a bored tone but with slight authority. Naruto nods and pulls out his wallet then hands the money to her. “Say, you never wore a hoodie before.” Naruto says. The woman blushes a bit and quickly gives him the cuffs in a bag. “What are you talking about? I don’t know what you mean. In fact, I have never seen you before.” The woman says quickly. Naruto nods slowly as the door locks silently with a seal over it.  It was done by a clone he made behind himself that quickly ducks in the shadows. Naruto learned to make smoke-less clones thanks to Kyuubi in his mindscape. “I came here some years ago by accident. Back then, you usually wore a frilly dress that was slightly revealing.” The woman blushes more. Naruto releases his pheromone at a high blast to get her to heat up quickly. The woman starts to get the effects as her body heats up. “Well, that was someone else. Not me.” She chuckles nervously. “No, I’m pretty sure it was you.” She looks at him. “But I have never seen you before.” Naruto nods. “You have just not like this.” He says before he puffs out, revealing himself. The woman blinks then gasps. “YOU! I remember now. You entered my shop giggling, covered in something as you looked out the window from my door. I kicked you out because of you being too young to enter this shop.” She says. Naruto chuckles. “Yeah, that was a prank I did back then. I was running from ANBU.”

The woman chuckles a bit hearing that. “But anyway, yeah back then you used to be more…open. I mean, you wore that revealing dress, even though you covered the important parts.” The woman blushes red remembering those times. “Yeah, well, that was back then. Anyway, why do you want to know? This is the second time you entered here anyway.” Naruto nods. “True but at least you didn’t kick me out for a different reason.” He says, rubbing his head. The woman looks away. “Yeah, well, I hold no grudge against you. Especially since Kyuubi didn’t crush my ex-husband back then.” Naruto blinks. “Oh? Is that the reason you turned out like this?” The woman blushes but doesn’t face him. “Wh-Why are you still here? You already bought an item, unless you want to buy something else.” Her body becomes hotter thanks to her clothes and her embarrassment but Naruto keeps releasing his pheromone. “True but I want to know. I mean, I might come here more often and wouldn’t mind seeing you in that dress again.” This time the woman really blushes as she looks at him. “Tell you what; if I pay you, can I see you in it?” The woman’s whole body goes red, not that it is fully noticeable. Naruto pulls out more money. “Well?” The woman looks at the money then him.

After some time, the woman is now in front of Naruto wearing the dress from long ago. Her blush is still strong as the dress shows off her body. She wears everything exactly how she wore it before. Naruto walks around checking her out. From what he remembered, her ass and breasts got slightly bigger; mainly her ass, while her legs, thighs, and arms got thicker. Her stomach pudged out slightly while her hips are slightly wider. The underwear under the dress doesn’t help in covering her privates as her dark areolas and slightly hairy pussy are shown. Her nipples are very erect thanks to the pheromone Naruto released and her pussy is soaked. He stopped but the pheromone made the woman horny enough. “You look good.” She blushes more from the compliment. “Thank you. The last man to see me like this was my husband.” She says sadly. She jumps slightly when Naruto puts his hand on her ass. “Soft and smooth and plump.” The woman pants slightly as her body shivers. She stands there still as Naruto stays behind her. Her legs are slightly spread to let her pussy breathe. Naruto gets under her as the woman looks forward, now feeling both hands on her ass. “Um, are you done looking?” She asks nervously. “Hey, what is your name?” The woman blinks. “Um, Io.” Naruto smirks. “You are really good looking Io. Your ex is a fool.” She almost passes out from that compliment but holds her ground.

Before Io can speak, she gasps and almost screams when Naruto starts to lick her pussy, after quickly moving her thong aside. She looks down at him as she sees most of his face and blond hair. She gasps and moans feeling his tongue go deep inside her. She already came from his touches as Naruto greedily licks her juices. He looks at her as he tongues her pussy. Io just moans blushing, looking at him. She hasn’t been touched in years and now has someone who is years younger than her eating her out. In fact, she hasn’t had a tongue in there in almost eight years. And here is Naruto with his tongue inside of her wet and sacred cavern, someone young enough to make her his mother. Io lost track of how many times she orgasmed as Naruto just keeps going. She wants to speak but she feels so good at the moment. She groans as Naruto stops eating her. “You taste real good Io-chan.” That makes her blush and forget her words. She gasps feeling Naruto move her to the counter and place her there. She looks at him as he spreads her legs and goes back to licking her. She moans looking at him as she grips the edge of the counter. Naruto looks at her. “There is a seal in here, so moan all you want.” That makes her scream as she orgasms again. Naruto quickly drinks up her juices as his tongue goes back in her.

Io’s moans fill the room as Naruto works his tongue in her. She feels ecstatic and elated since no one has done this to her in a long time. Usually when people enter her shop, they don’t give her a second look unlike before. Her confidence dropped when she found her husband with another woman. Since then, she let herself go and didn’t bother finding another man. Io looks at Naruto as she pants. Her breath hitches when she orgasms again as Naruto drags his tongue near her g-spot. She still wants to know how someone so young learned this much. Naruto takes his tongue out and licks her pussy hard. He already took her thong off. He licks her puffed up lips before licking her clit. Io gasps as she lies against the counter. Her legs go numb as Naruto sucks on the clit. Her body already gave in, even though she knows it is wrong because of his age. Then again, he isn’t a civilian but a genin. However, his tongue says otherwise. Io orgasms once more into Naruto’s mouth as he greedily drinks it all. She mewls feeling him kiss her pussy. “How was that?” Naruto asks.

Io blushes and sits up. She pants as she looks at him, still having her legs spread. “Where did you learn so much…?” Naruto chuckles. “Mmm, practice and multiple girls.” Io blushes red at the thought. “I see. That was wonderful Naruto-san.” Naruto chuckles. “Oh I ain’t done Io-chan.” Io looks at him red as she watches him take his shorts off. She gasps as his member springs out. Naruto’s cock is at attention. Io cums just from looking at it. “It’s bigger than most toys here, huh?” Io nods, still looking at his cock, drool now forming at the corners of her mouth. “Tell you what; if you make a toy from this, you might make a large profit.” Io looks at him and giggles. “Oh definitely. But it would take a while…” She goes back to eyeing his cock, licking her lips unconsciously. “True. Maybe tomorrow, though you need to test out the real thing first.” Io drools more at the thought.

Naruto makes a slight change to himself with a henge as he is now tall enough to fuck Io on the counter. He puts the head on her pussy making Io moan. She looks at him as Naruto rubs the head and part of the shaft on her pussy lips. “But I want you to be mine. You get benefits from that.” Io turns red as she moans but nods quickly. Her dildos aren’t enough for her. She didn’t go sleeping around though, but the thought of sex drove her nuts. And now she has one large cock right between her legs. And bareback as she moans feeling the head enter her. “Oh Naruto-san, you have no idea how good this feels…” Io gasps, feeling more enter her. Naruto chuckles as he holds her legs apart. “Maybe, but entering you feels great. Oh and my cock is not a henge though I can change the shape and length of it.” Io cums hearing that as most of the ten-ish inches are now inside of her.

Naruto smirks as he begins moving his hips. Io moans loudly as her pussy sucks against his cock. She pants as Naruto moves faster, not wanting to waste too much time. He knows Sakura is getting Ino as Anko, Ling and Hinata are preparing her apartment. Io watches as his cock slides in and out of her. More drool forms from her mouth as her pussy becomes wetter. Naruto grunts from her pussy massaging against his cock as the head hits her cervix. “Wow, you really wanted this. Massaging against my dick.” Io nods quickly as she keeps moaning. She grips the counter as she lies back down again. She grunts when Naruto goes harder. “Ooh yes! Right there! Harder Naruto!!!” She screams. Naruto spanks her. “It’s Master since I own you now, Io.” Io blushes remembering that. “Yes Master!” She screams when Naruto thrusts deep and pierces her cervix, cumming in her womb. Io gasps feeling the warm cum rush into her as she stares at the ceiling. “For someone in her forties, you feel and look in the twenties.” Io blushes red, looking at him. “Don’t worry about age anyway. You are still young but tell me, you have kids?” Naruto asks. Io looks down as Naruto holds her. Her legs wrap around him. “Tell you what, a few more fill ups for Io-chan.” Io almost passes out from hearing that.

Naruto chuckles before he turns her over and puts her feet on the floor and her stomach on the counter. Io is still blushing as she looks back. “Hold on Io-chan.” He grabs her ass and begins fucking her again but harder than before. Io moans loudly as she grips the edge of the counter. Her ass slaps against his hips with each thrust. Io is in heaven as her pussy is being used roughly. Her dildos would be useless now but would wait until tomorrow for Naruto to make a model. “OOH MASTER!!! Yes, use my pussy! Fuck it hard!” Io is having the best night of her life. Her pussy is full and so is her womb. And more is to come. She always wanted to be a mom but never got the chance. Until today. She wants his cum. A lot of it. She looks back at him as the counter shakes from the thrusts. Her breasts shake rapidly back and forth as they slip out of the small bra. She might have to get a new outfit though.

Naruto relentlessly fucks his new slave as he spanks her ass. He watches it shake and jiggle with each spank and thrust. “Really hope Kakashi-sensei doesn’t pull anything tomorrow. No way I can go without fucking this pussy tomorrow.” Io has a fucked stupid look on her face as she orgasms hearing that. She doesn’t mind getting fucked by Naruto from now on. Well, he does own her now. She shivers from the though. Naruto grunts and goes deep again as he cums again. Io screams as she feels him bite her neck and orgasms from both sensations. A fox forms on her left shoulder blade, closer to her back with it having six tails along with a letter S and number 2 on it. Both pant, Io more than Naruto, as Naruto’s cum flows out of her pussy. She clamps up quickly however.

Naruto rubs her ass and massages it before getting on the floor. Io eeps from the sudden movement before she is turned around and facing Naruto. “Now Io-chan, ride me hard.” Io nods with vigor as she begins bouncing on him. She moans as she grips Naruto’s knees behind her and goes harder. She looks down at Naruto as he has a smirk on his face. Io giggles and rides faster. “So good Master.” Naruto chuckles and spanks her, making her eep. “Naughty Io-chan.” Io giggles more as she rides harder. She gasps as her breasts bounce in her dress. They have a slight sag but are still smooth and very round. Naruto sits up as Io keeps bouncing. He gently takes the top part of her dress off, exposing her breasts and gives them a lick. Io shivers but doesn’t stop as she watches him suck one breast and massage the other. She orgasms again but goes harder, having almost all of his cock inside her. She feels very full. “You like my breasts, Master?” Naruto looks at her as he sucks on the other nipple and massages the other breast. “Yes. They are a good size on you. Now go faster. I’m almost there Io-chan.” Io nods and rides faster. Her pussy makes lewd and wet sounds as her pants and gasps fills the store. Io has a sheen of sweat covering her body, though now wonders why Naruto doesn’t. But she puts that aside wanting to be filled again. The thought of pregnancy drives her wild as the head of his cock pierces her cervix with each bounce. She loses track of her orgasms. Naruto chuckles as he goes and grabs her ass before thrusting her down and cumming hard. Io screams in pleasure as she is filled once more.

Both pant as they stay on the floor. Naruto holds onto Io as she has her head on his shoulder. “Io-chan feel good?” Io nods dumbly. Naruto chuckles. “Now, as much as I want to stay like this, I have to meet some people. But tomorrow, I will come for our little project.” Io giggles. “I wouldn’t say little, Master…” Naruto chuckles and spanks her gently, making her jump slightly. Io holds onto him more however. “Thank you. Thank you for walking in the store. I feel so happy.” She looks at him and kisses him deeply. Naruto returns it. “It has been almost seven years since I was touched by a man. Since I divorced my ex-husband after catching him with another woman, my confidence dropped to the point that I didn’t find myself sexy or as a woman anymore. I just became a store owner that was ignored.” Some tears go down her cheeks. Naruto wipes them. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Io nods happily.

Naruto licks her lips. “Say, you want revenge?” Io blushes but nods slowly. “He’s still in the village, right?” She nods once more. “Yes. He never left, though lives in the opposite side of the village from me. He couldn’t exactly leave but wanted to be far away from me.” Naruto licks her cheek. “And the girl?” Io bites her lips softly as she feels him lick her neck. “Well I think she is still with him. I don’t really know.” She gasps feeling him nibble her neck. She groans slightly when he stops and looks at her. “Then, how about I make that girl your pet while we both fuck her in front of him?” Io shivers and almost cums. “Oh yes, Master. But, how?” Naruto giggles. “Leave that to me.” Io giggles. “Oh, but can he die Master? I don’t want him living anymore.” Naruto chuckles darkly and gropes her ass. “Ok Io-chan.” Io cums as they both kiss deeply.

“Now, I will fill you up more later but some rules.” Io looks at him. “I want you to wear this and any other revealing outfit you have but keep the good bits covered. Only I can see them.” Io nods blushing. “Only I can touch. Anyone else can look. I am sure you don’t really get many customers in here like you used to. Though maybe the women can touch…” Io blushes more. “I want you to have your confidence back Io-chan.” Io licks his lips. “Oh, I have it back. After what you did for me.” Naruto chuckles. “I will come more often to buy some things. But, don’t give them to me for free or discounts ok?” “Ok Master.” “You can also dye your hair whatever color you want but, do you wear contacts to have yellow eyes?” Naruto asks. “Actually no. I have yellow eyes. Pretty rare in the nations really.” Naruto nods intrigued. “Cool. Now sit on the floor. And don’t worry about any of my cum coming out of you.” Io does as told as she moans sliding off Naruto’s lap. She pants as cum oozes out of her and onto the floor. Naruto stands up. “Clean my cock.” Io looks at his cock and goes right to work. Naruto moans slightly as Io uses her mouth only to suck and clean his cock fully. She goes slowly too. Naruto almost cums from that until his cock slides out of Io’s mouth with a pop. “Mmm, good girl. I’ll reward you tomorrow for that. But now, go change and shower. I’ll look around some more and maybe grab a few things.” Io nods with a blush again as she stands. “Oh but Master, can you use the money that you gave me to be in the dress? After all, you will see me more like this from now on.” Naruto smirks and spanks her. “True. Alright. Now go, so you can open the shop. I closed it so no one could interrupt.” Io nods and goes right upstairs.

XXXX

After some time searching for items and a quick make-out session with Io, Naruto heads to Anko’s place. He got in touch with his girls and everything is set up. They are already at Anko’s place just waiting for Naruto. Well Ino doesn’t know yet. Naruto quickly stopped by his apartment for a set of clothes before quickly running to Anko’s place. He arrives after landing near the door then knocks. The door opens revealing Anko. She lets him enter before closing the door. “Hey girls.” “Hi Naruto-kun.” Sakura and Hinata say. Ino is at a loss. “Hey wait, why is Naruto here? I thought it was just gonna be us?” She asks. “Oh relax Ino. It’s just Naruto-kun.” Sakura says. Ino blinks before looking at Sakura. “Naruto-kun?” Sakura nods. “Yeah, I stopped going after Sasuke a while back. He doesn’t really pay attention to me like Naruto-kun does.” Ino nods slowly before looking at Hinata. “And why aren’t you blushing and passing out?” Hinata chuckles nervously. “Well Naruto-kun helped me with that.” Ino gets suspicious before Anko intervenes. “Anyway, who cares if there is a boy here? Let’s start this sleep over!” She says overexcitedly. The girls agree though Ino keeps her suspicions up. She can’t do her jutsu either since Sakura or Anko could do something. She already found out about Anko through the girls. Well they lied to her but she wouldn’t know. Not yet anyway. Naruto puts the bag of toys behind the couch, away from view, as he gets between Sakura and Hinata. “This is my first sleepover anyway with anyone, so don’t mind me. Though if you want Ino, I could henge into my sexy jutsu.” Naruto says. Ino chuckles nervously. “No, that is fine Naruto. Besides, I haven’t had a sleep over in a while anyway. This could be fun.”

For the next few hours, the sleep over goes normally as one would. Gossip was talked and spread, pillows were thrown about, though nothing broke since Anko moved anything breakable in another spot. Then Naruto became a doll for the girls just to let Ino be a bit more open. It was Kyuubi’s idea and he would not let her live this down. Nor any of his girls. After that, the five got in a circle in the center of the room. Naruto still looks like a doll. It doesn’t bother him much but he wants the stuff off soon. “Ok time for Truth or Dare!” Sakura shouts out. “Ino-chan, you start then go clockwise.” Ino nods then thinks. “Um, truth.” Sakura thinks for a bit. “Alright. Do you still have a crush on Sasuke?” Ino blinks. “Ew, no. Not since we got out of the academy. I realized already that he really needs to get the stick out of his ass.” The others chuckle agreeing. “Ok now, Anko. Truth or Dare.” Ino says. “Uh, truth.” Anko says. “Hmm…do you have a crush on any guy in the village?” Anko blushes at the question. “You do, huh?” Ino asks intrigued. “Yeah but he isn’t from the village.” Anko lies. “We do send letters from time to time though.” The girls squeal though they know who Anko really likes but don’t want Ino to get too suspicious.

“Anyway, Hinata. Truth or Dare.” Anko says. “Um…Dare.” She says. Anko thinks for a bit before Ino whispers in her ear. “Bad girl.” Anko chuckles. “Ok, I dare you to take your top off and show us the goods.” Hinata blushes giggling but does that. The top of her lavender pajamas comes off revealing her large C cup breasts. The girls gasp as Naruto chuckles. “How are yours so big?” Ino grumbles before cupping hers. Sakura does the same as Anko laughs. “Aw, don’t tell me you are jealous Ino-chan?” Ino pouts and sticks her tongue out at Anko. “No. Just wondering.” The rest chuckle. “Ok, Naruto-kun. Truth or Dare.” Naruto thinks. “Truth.” Hinata thinks for a moment. “What do you think of my boobs?” Hinata asks, posing. Naruto turns red as his shorts make a tent. “Well they are nice and round and smooth-looking.” The girls giggle. “Naruto is excited at least.” Ino points out, blushing. “Now Sakura-chan. Truth or Dare.” Sakura giggles. “Dare.” Naruto chuckles. “I dare you to kiss Ino on the lips. And a full kiss too.” Sakura giggles blushing as Ino turns red. “Naruto, you pervert!” Sakura looks at her. “Oh, come here, Ino-chan.” Ino blushes looking at her before Sakura tackles her and kisses her deeply. Ino gasps but kisses back. The two make-out slightly before sitting up and back on their spots. Ino is fully red. “He, he, cute blush, Ino-chan.” Sakura says. Ino pouts. “Meany! Now go on.” Sakura giggles. “Truth or Dare.” “Dare.” Sakura giggles. “I dare you to kiss Hinata-chan like I did you.” Ino blushes red. “You are just as bad as Naruto!” The others chuckle as Ino is red once more before going up to Hinata and kissing her. She kisses back as tongue play is shown before they separate. Ino pants as does Hinata but she giggles. “Ooh, good kiss Ino-chan.”

Ino is very red as she goes back to her spot then looks at Anko. “Truth or Dare.” Anko keeps giggling. “Dare.” Ino chuckles. “I dare you to get naked.” Anko gasps but nods as she stands up and takes off her see-through mesh pajamas. She then sits back down. Ino pouts. “Are mine gonna get as big as yours?” Anko snickers. “Jealous?” Ino looks away before Anko looks at Hinata. “Truth or Dare.” “Truth.” Hinata said. “Ok. Do you still have a crush on Naruto?” Hinata giggles. “Yes. Especially since we already went on a date before.” Ino gasps. “EH!? When!? I need to know.” Naruto chuckles. “Ino the gossip queen at it again.” Ino looks at him. “Well?” The others chuckles. “Just a date at Ichiraku’s. Don’t worry, I will do something better the second time.” Ino has a shine in her eyes. “Aw, so cute.” Hinata giggles. “Ok Naruto-kun. Truth or dare.” Naruto thinks. “Dare.” Hinata giggles. “I dare you to kiss Ino-chan.” Ino looks at her incredulously. “EHH?!?” Naruto giggles before he gets close to Ino. She blushes before he kisses her. Ino gasps at the soft kiss but returns it as they make-out slightly before he pulls away. Her blush stays. “You guys are so weird but whatever.” “Hey, you did tell Hinata-chan and Anko-chan to reveal their goods.” Naruto says. Ino nods dumbly.

Naruto looks at Sakura. “Ok Sakura-chan. Truth or Dare.” “Truth.” “Wait, I want to ask.” Ino says. “Alright.” Naruto says. “Do you still have a crush on Sasuke?” Sakura giggles. “Nope. Naruto-kun helped me with that.” Ino blinks then gets close to Sakura. “Really now?” Sakura giggles. “Don’t worry gossip queen, you will find out why.” Ino nods slowly. “Now Truth or Dare.” Ino blinks. “Uh, truth.” Sakura thinks for a bit. “Do you have a crush on anyone?” Ino looks away. “Well no, not really. Still waiting for prince charming.” The girls nod. Naruto began releasing his pheromone in the room earlier but made most of it hit Ino, slowly of course. The other girls felt it but kept their composure. Ino looks at Anko. “Truth or Dare.” Anko looks at her. “Dare.” Ino nods then looks at Naruto. “Ok, I dare you to kiss Naruto.” Anko blinks then giggles before she goes to Naruto and kisses him. Both kiss heavily before separating. Ino is at a loss. “What? A dare is a dare. And double-dares tend not to be fun.” Anko says. Ino nods slowly saying “True.” before Anko looks at Hinata. “Truth or Dare.” “Dare.” “Ok. Go kiss Sakura-chan.” Hinata giggles before she goes and kisses Sakura deeply, who returns it. Ino has her jaw on the floor. “This is one weird game of truth or dare.” The girls giggle as Hinata looks at Naruto. “Truth or Dare, Naruto-kun.” “Dare.” Naruto says. Hinata bites her lip. “I dare you to get naked for us.” Ino gawks at Hinata. “You really just say that!?” “You probably would have said for him to anyway.” Hinata says. Ino blushes red and stutters. Naruto giggles before he does as told. The girls blush, Ino the most seeing Naruto’s ten-ish inch cock at attention.

“This is a weird sleepover.” Ino mumbles though she herself feels getting hotter. Her bottom pajamas are slightly soaked from her pussy. Naruto looks at Sakura. “Truth or Dare Sakura-chan.” Sakura giggles. “Dare.” “Ok, I dare you to strip Ino-chan and yourself.” Ino stutters as Sakura goes over to her. “Wait, Sakura!” She eeps when Sakura takes off Ino’s pajamas then her own. Hinata quickly takes off her bottom pajamas before the circle is made again. Ino covers her parts as the others chuckle. “Ok we are- wait. Hinata, why you are you naked?” Hinata giggles. “Well it wouldn’t be fair. And it’s a little hot.” Ino blinks, nodding slowly before Sakura looks at her. “Ino, truth or dare.” Ino blushes. “Uh… Dare?” She says unsure. Sakura chuckles. “Ok. I dare you to suck on Naruto-kun’s cock.” Ino looks at her with mal intent though her blush makes her look frustrated. “A dare is a dare Ino-chan. Or you want something more extreme?” Sakura asks giggling. Ino mumbles though feels herself be real hot before going up to Naruto on her hands and knees. She looks at him, then Hinata before his cock. “It’s ok Ino-chan. Besides, this way you don’t have to wait.” Hinata says. Ino nods. “I guess…” She goes and licks the head. The cock twitches before she licks more. “It tastes a bit salty.” Ino says before licking more. She closes her eyes as she puts the head in her mouth and sucks on it. Naruto watches her as Hinata goes and gets behind Ino. Sakura and Anko watch as they begin playing with their pussies while Ino keeps sucking. She looks up at Naruto. “Ino-chan, keep sucking until Naruto-kun cums.” Sakura says. Ino nods, still looking at him, before she goes back to sucking him. She sucks half his cock before she gasps feeling someone behind her. Hinata spreads her ass before she gets down and licks her pussy. Ino wants to look back but keeps sucking Naruto. She looks back up at him as he pants slightly, still sucking him off.

Naruto watches Ino suck him as his girls play with themselves. Ino moans as she keeps sucking while feeling Hinata’s tongue in her pussy. Her body is hot as something in her mind tells her to not stop sucking. Ino keeps looking at Naruto as she has half his cock in her mouth. “How is my cock, Ino-chan?” Ino blushes but keeps looking at him as she sucks faster. Naruto moves a strand of her hair from her face as she rubs his balls now. “Mmm, I’m close.” Ino blushes red but, for reasons she doesn’t know, she sucks harder wanting his cum. Naruto moans more as he watches Sakura and Anko finger furiously, watching Ino suck him. Naruto rubs Ino’s head before holding it as he cums. “Here you go Ino-chan.” Ino’s eyes go wide as the cum enters her mouth. “Drink it, Ino-chan.” Sakura says excitedly as she and Anko cum together, both squirting over Ino. Ino drinks his cum as best she can. Naruto takes his hand off as Ino pulls away gasping. Cum lands on her chest and stomach as Ino pants looking at Naruto. “How was that, Ino-chan?” Naruto asks.

Ino moans, still panting as she looks down seeing Hinata still eat her out before looking at Naruto. “It was good, Naruto.” Naruto chuckles as Hinata spread Ino’s legs more. Ino gasps blushing as she moans watching Naruto get between her legs and lick her pussy with Hinata. Ino moans more feeling both tongues. Before she can say anything, Anko and Sakura kiss Ino with tongue. Ino gasps but kisses back, sharing the cum with them. The three separate as Ino keeps moaning. “You want to suck more of his cock?” Sakura whispers in her ear. Ino moans looking at her. She wants to say something but her mind is almost broken. She goes down and begins sucking Naruto’s cock again. Sakura and Anko chuckle as both go and kiss each other over Ino. Both play with one another.

Naruto and Hinata keep using their tongues inside Ino as they brush them against each other also. Ino keeps moaning as she sucks his cock but with more vigor than before. Naruto stopped his pheromone a bit earlier but all the girls are hornier than earlier. Anko’s apartment fills with lewd sounds as the whole place slowly heats up. Ino can’t stop herself as she sucks as much as she can, moaning as she feels Naruto and Hinata play around in her pussy. She cums again, covering both, who drink the juice. Ino pants before groaning feeling them stop then eeps as Naruto moves her around, until she is now on his lap. She watches as Hinata gets up and kisses both Sakura and Anko while all three finger one another. Ino is flustered as she keeps watching them. She moans feeling Naruto rub her nipples and lick her neck. “Like what you see, Ino-chan?” Ino nods slowly moaning softly. “The girls belong to me, though Hinata-chan is my queen.” Ino blushes as her nipples are hard nubs. “And you will be mine too.” Her face is red as she faces him. Before she can speak, Naruto kisses her deeply with tongue. Ino moans and kisses him back as they make-out slightly. She groans as Naruto pulls away before moaning as Naruto lifts her and rubs the head on her pussy. She looks down watching that. “Enter me, Naruto-kun…” Ino whispers, drooling slightly. Naruto smirks as the head enters.

Ino moans feeling her pussy become stretched from his cock sliding in her. She gasps, feeling her hymen break and slightly cries in pain but feels pleasure when Naruto grabs her ass and bounces her. Ino’s face is flustered as she feels Naruto’s cock slide in and out of her. She goes back to watching the girls making out with each other before seeing the mark on Anko’s left shoulder. She looks at Sakura and Hinata but can’t see any. “Don’t worry, you will bet one too Ino-chan.” Ino gasps, still moaning as Naruto licks her neck. “Oh Naruto-kun…” She wraps her arms behind Naruto as he keeps bouncing her. Ino moans with each bounce as she feels the head hit her cervix, wanting entry. “You are so tight Ino-chan.” Ino giggles moaning, blushing as Naruto nibbles her ear. “I wanted to be tight for the first guy I would be with.” Naruto chuckles as he slams her down and cums into her womb. Ino screams in pleasure as she cums herself. She feels herself get full as she watches Anko head to her. Sakura and Hinata are still making out. Anko gets down and starts licking Ino’s pussy, making her moan. Naruto chuckles as he stands making Ino moan from the movement. Anko hasn’t stopped licking however. Ino watches as Naruto has her feet on the floor and her knees bent like she is sitting. She looks back seeing Naruto on his knees. She begins moaning as Naruto fucks her, holding onto her hips. She gasps from the sensation as she moans feeling Anko slide her tongue in her pussy.

Naruto chuckles as he moves his hips while watching Ino’s face. Ino plays with her breasts as she watches Anko eat her out while Naruto’s cock pistons in and out. Drool forms from her mouth seeing that. Naruto chuckles licking her neck, making her shiver. “Having fun at the sleepover, Ino-chan?” Ino giggles and looks at him before kissing him, which he returns. She moans in his mouth as he fucks her harder. She pants breaking the kiss. “So much fun, though it should be called a fuckover now. Never thought this would become one though, but I don’t mind. You feel so good…” Naruto and the girls chuckle hearing that. Ino looks at Sakura and Hinata as both of them are on each other eating themselves out. “That is so hot…” Ino bites her lip as she cums feeling Anko suck on her clit while keeping her tongue in her. “Oooh Anko-chan. You have a wild tongue.” Anko giggles as she doesn’t stop. She moans feeling her pussy being licked before looking back and seeing Ling behind her. Naruto goes faster, making Ino moan louder as the other girls’ moans are muffled. The place starts to reek of sex. Naruto spanks Ino, making her eep then moan feeling him cum again, before gasping as Naruto bites her neck. More drool forms from her mouth as a fox forms on her shoulder blade, with it having seven tails and the letters HS with a 3 next to them.

The two of them pant as Anko keeps eating her out. She stops and moves when Naruto puts Ino on her hands and knees. She blushes and looks at Naruto then looks forward seeing Sakura go to her and under Ino. Ino blushes and moans feeling Sakura start licking her. She looks at Sakura’s pussy before moaning loudly as Naruto fucks her again, harder than before as Naruto is now on his feet and holding onto Ino with her sides. Ino starts eating out Sakura as Naruto watches Anko get on her back and Hinata gets on her, eating each other out. Ling is on the bed playing with herself in her humanoid form. He spanks Ino, making her jump as he keeps pounding her. Ino never felt this good before and hopes this doesn’t stop. Naruto smirks before he makes some clones. Sakura, Hinata, Anko and Ling gasp and moan as each clone enters their pussies before each moan loudly as they start fucking them hard. If the seal that Ling put up earlier wasn’t there, well the village might be wondering about the noise coming from Anko’s place.

The girls scream and moan as they keep eating each other out. Except Ling, who is biting a pillow. The Narutos fuck their girls hard and fast with all of their cocks inside of them. All came already but are ecstatic at the non-stop assault. “Is this for earlier, Naruto-kun!?” Ino asks loudly. Naruto chuckles as the girls blush but keep moaning. Meantime inside Naruto’s mindscape, Kyuubi has her hands full as Naruto made a multitude of clones. All of her holes are full with multiple cocks while her hands and tails grip more. Kyuubi is happy with the punishment, though knows this won’t happen for a while again. The Narutos don’t stop with their rhythm as the girls have multiple orgasms but want them to cum also. “Not yet. Not until I deem you punished enough.” The girls blush hearing that as they moan from their holes being full. All gasp again as Naruto makes more clones and each one enters either their asses or mouths. They have tears in their eyes but not from sadness or pain. They just have some trouble breathing but Naruto won’t let them pass out. Not yet anyway. Ino just takes it. She belongs to Naruto now and will let him do whatever. Naruto looks at a nearby clock and sees it’s only eleven o clock. He grins before he and the clones all cum at once. The girls gasp from the sudden orgasm as they are all filled in their holes. The Narutos grunt before each pull out and the clones puff out. The girls lay on each other and pant as Ling still has her ass in the air. Her tail is limp and hanging off the edge. “One more round and this time with the toys I brought.”

The girls sit up as they pant and catch their breath. “Wow. Naruto-kun knows what he is doing.” Ino says. “Oh yeah.” Hinata says happily. Naruto goes and grabs the bag before taking the items out. The girls blush seeing the outfits. “Put them on my vixens.” He wants Kyuubi out but she is still being punished. The girls put on their outfits. All are the same but Sakura’s is pink, Hinata’s is lavender, Ino’s is purple, Ling’s is white and Anko’s is a dark blue. Their stomachs, breasts, asses, and pussies are exposed as they stand next to each other. Each outfit consists of a corset, gloves, stockings and a tiara. Naruto chuckles looking at them before bringing out two dildos. “Now, who wants to use them?” The girls blush but Hinata and Sakura volunteer. Naruto hands the dildos to them. Each is black and smooth though not as long or thick as Naruto’s cock. They put them on before Sakura looks at Ino and Hinata at Ling. Those two blush before Naruto hands them cuffs. “Put them on and hook them to the bed girls.” Ino and Ling blush but nod. The chains are long enough for plenty of movement as they hook them onto the bars of the headrest of Anko’s bed before cuffing their wrists. They lie next to each other as Sakura and Hinata get in position.

Anko watches them, biting her lip as she gasps gently feeling Naruto put his arms around her from behind. He nibbles her ear, making her pant softly. “Anko-chan want some cum as she watches?” He whispers. Anko nods before they kiss deeply. Their tongues play with one another before hearing Ling and Ino moan. They watch as Sakura and Hinata hold their legs apart and begin fucking them, moaning loudly while feeling the small nubs in their own pussies move with each thrust. Anko giggles before moaning as Naruto slips himself into her. “Tight for Master, I see.” Anko blushes red before nodding as Naruto starts to fuck her. Anko moans as she wraps her arms behind him, feeling her pussy get wetter from each thrust. “Oh Master.” Naruto nibbles her ear as his cock slides in and out of her slowly. “Hey Anko-chan, want some babies?” Anko blushes red, looking at him. “Well now? I mean people would ask if they see my baby bump.” Naruto giggles, fucking Anko painfully slow. “True but you can hide it Anko-chan.” Anko gasps with each slow thrust, watching the girls on the bed. “I know but I want to wait until you have more women under control. Though, what are you going to do about the guys?” Anko asks. “Don’t worry. Me and Kyuu-chan are making a different pheromone that controls the male gender. Though maybe I should wait until Ji-Ji steps down from being Hokage. I still want to be Hokage but I will wait. Maybe get a female Hokage.” Anko nods as she moans feeling Naruto go slightly faster.

On the bed, Hinata and Sakura fuck Ling and Ino hard. Both of the girls moan as they grip the furry cuffs. Hinata gets down and kisses Ling deeply. Sakura gets down and kisses Ino’s neck, making her pant slightly. “I finally have you back Ino-chan. I want to say sorry about messing over our friendship over a guy.” Ino blushes and nods. “Me too Sakura-chan. Though at least you finally noticed Naruto-kun.” Sakura fucks Ino harder making her moan. “Don’t remind me. Though I am just a slave to him. I fucked up any relationship we could have had, so this is the best I could be. Besides, being used as a toy by Naruto-kun is the best thing ever.” The girls giggle before both of them kiss deeply. The bed rocks from the movement. Anko keeps watching them as Naruto picks up the rhythm. Her ass smacks against his hips with each thrust, making the loudest smacks in the room. “You think your bed might hold?” Naruto asks, playing with her breasts. “I hope so…” Naruto giggles, rubbing her nipples. “Well if it doesn’t, I’ll get you a new one.” Anko chuckles before moaning as Naruto cums into her but doesn’t stop moving. Anko feels good. Hinata looks at Ling as she goes faster. “Who is a good kitty?” **“Me Mistress! I’m a good kitty!”** Ling mewls out as her tail wraps around Hinata’s leg. “Good girl.” Hinata rubs Ling’s ass, making her purr more. Ino looks at them as Sakura licks and nibbles her neck, going harder in her. “Oh and who is Ling?” Ino asks. Hinata looks at her. “Ling used to be Tora.” Ino blinks. “Wait, is that why that mission stopped?” Hinata and Sakura nod making Ino giggle and moan. All four girls cum together as Ling and Sakura squirt.

Hinata pants as she turns around and sees Anko grip the edge of the bed while Naruto is pounding her. Hinata bites her lip watching Naruto grip Anko’s ass and cumming in her. Anko moans loudly, cumming herself before jumping from Naruto spanking her. “Good Anko-chan. Now go switch with Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan, switch with Ling-chan.” The girls giggle as Ino, Ling and Anko moan feeling themselves getting emptied. Sakura undoes Ling’s cuffs as they switch spots. Ling takes the dildo off from Sakura and sucks it clean before putting it on herself. Anko does the same with the dildo Hinata has before both of them kiss deeply. Anko puts it on before getting on the bed as Hinata goes and hugs Naruto before kissing him deeply. Naruto kisses her back as they hold onto each other. “My queen.” Hinata giggles. “My king. Having fun?” Naruto chuckles as both watch Ling and Anko fuck Ino and Sakura while each make out with one another. Naruto grabs Hinata’s ass as he lifts her then slides into her, getting moans of approval. “Oh Naruto-kun.” “Are you having fun?” Hinata giggles before moaning as Naruto fucks her standing. Hinata holds onto him as she spreads her legs. “Yes. Best sleepover ever.” Naruto giggles as they kiss again. Their tongues wrestle each other in their mouths, though Hinata is losing thanks to Naruto bouncing her harder. They break the kiss as Hinata moans loudly, cumming hard. Naruto licks her neck, making her mewl. “Oh koi. When can Kyuu-chan come out?” Naruto looks at her smirking. “Well she is pretty much passed out after her punishment.” Hinata blushes giggling then nosebleeds after Naruto sends her some images. “Oh I want that punishment.”

Naruto turns Hinata around and puts her hands on the edge of the bed as they watch Ling and Anko fuck Ino and Sakura stupid. Hinata moans as Naruto begins fucking her hard. She grips the edge as her ass smacks against his hips. She looks back at him, smiling. “Fuck your queen hard.” Naruto chuckles and spanks her, fucking her harder. Even though Naruto has a ton of stamina, he knows his girls are getting tired. His hunch is right when Ino and Sakura pass out as Anko takes the dildo off, after cleaning it with her mouth, and lies between the girls, after uncuffing them. Ling still has some energy left but takes the dildo out herself. She gasps when Hinata takes it from her. Hinata grabs Ling, getting a surprised meow. Ling looks back as she sees Hinata strap on the dildo, making Naruto moan since the nub is rubbing against his cock. Hinata grabs Ling’s ass and shoves the dildo into her pussy, getting a moan. Ling grabs the edge of the bed as Hinata spanks her, making her jump and move her hips while Hinata moans as Naruto moves his hips. “Bad queen. Being rough on your pet.” Hinata giggles as Ling blushes. **“More Mistress!”** Naruto chuckles as Hinata fucks Ling harder. Hinata moans when Naruto fucks her in an opposite rhythm. When Hinata pushes back, Naruto pushes forward.

The two of them keep moving this way as the moans fill the room. The girls on the bed sleep without the noise bothering them. Naruto grips Ling’s ass as Hinata spanks it again. Ling moans and mews happily from the roughness. Hinata moans as Naruto goes at a faster rate, making her fuck Ling faster and harder. Juices run down both of the girls’ legs as their pussies are getting worked out. Their pants and gasps echo around the room. Naruto just smirks, massaging both of their asses as Hinata helps with Ling’s. “Ready my girls?” Hinata and Ling look back at him as he thrusts hard. Hinata moans as she cums while Naruto fills her. Ling moans louder feeling Hinata thrust the dildo into her. She even felt Naruto thrust into Hinata. The girls pant as Naruto holds them both. “Love my girls. Now to bed.” The two giggle. “Love you too koi.” “ **Love you too Master.”** Naruto helps Hinata slide out of Ling before taking the dildo off and cleaning it himself. Hinata and Ling cum from seeing that before he helps both girls onto the bed. All six snuggle together with Naruto still in Hinata before going to bed. The clock on the nightstand reading after midnight.

XXXX

Time Skip: One week.

After the sleepover, Naruto’s week went like usual. Well with extra things to do. Though during the day it was mainly the same, doing chores for the villagers, Naruto got Kakashi to help train them. Pretty hard to say no when the prankster of hell threatens to burn your favorite book, especially when his two teammates agreed to help. All three got a few lessons done, even if they were basic somewhat. The afternoons for Naruto consisted of just making sure his girls were satisfied and fulfilled. Especially Moegi and Ino since he only saw them once during the week. At Io’s shop, he got to make a model using his cock but only made a few to see how well it would do. Io got to use the real thing however for a few hours. He also made plans with Hinata to get her and Hanabi alone and outside the compound, but had to leave it for later when her father would leave for a few days. He and Anko made a few plans themselves to get into Kurenai’s pants, which they planned when Naruto was in her pants. Naruto didn’t make any new slaves during the week since most women are out during the day and the few who run shops are usually busy. Though everything got put on hold after Naruto complained to Sarutobi that they are getting tired of doing chores and want one mission outside of the village. And the threat of book burning hung in the air so Kakashi complied. His team got irritated when Iruka brought up the fact that once they do at least twenty five D-ranks, they can get one C.

The team is in the office still, after Kakashi got hit with a few ‘pranks’ by Naruto. He hasn’t bothered going to his place yet since he kinda deserves it. The three genin sit in front of the desk, all three of them irritated. They are still there since they have to wait for the person they are escorting. Sarutobi just smokes his pipe as Iruka sighs wondering about Kakashi and why he let them do so many Ds. Soon, the doors open. “Ah, finally. The client for Team Seven to escort.” Sarutobi says. The team turns and looks at the person at the door. “What? Those three brats don’t even look like they can take care of themselves. And what’s with him covered in paint and who knows what else?” The man speaks. The three get irritated more as Kakashi and everyone else sighs. “Oy, oy, old man. You can’t judge us by our looks. Especially at how irritated we are at the moment.” Naruto says before a devious glint appears in his eyes. “Well unless you want to look like our sensei here…” The man pales slightly then chuckles nervously. “I mean, what a modest looking team of young ninjas. Though your sensei might need a shower…” Sarutobi clears his throat. “Team Seven, your mission is to escort Tazuna to the land of Wave. He is a bridge builder and needs some protection until the bridge is done.” The team blinks. “Wait, how much of the bridge is done?” Sakura asks. “Most of it is done. Just need some protection.” Tazuna says. The team nods slowly, well the genins do, before they leave the tower.

After Kakashi talked with them, the team headed to their homes to pack. Naruto is in his apartment putting things in a backpack. He knows about sealing but needs more time with that. “Ok, ready.” Naruto says before looking at Ling, who is on the bed with a sad look. Naruto picks her up. “Don’t be sad Ling. Besides, you know this had to happen sooner or later.” Ling nods sadly. Naruto kisses her. “I’ll leave a blood clone here if you want.” Ling’s tail shoots up as she purrs happily. Naruto chuckles before setting her down and making a clone. “Be good Ling.” Naruto says before walking out of the apartment, after putting up the seal. He has a hunch Ling might not leave his place. He walks down the path before stopping quickly into a shop. He sees Sara there bored out of her mind. “Hi Sara.” Sara looks at him and smiles brightly. “Hi Naruto.” She says before pointing to a stall. Naruto nods as he walks up to her and kisses her deeply. “I will be gone for a few days more than likely but if you want, there is a clone at my place. Just let Ling know.” Sara nods blushing, but gets slightly sad. “Don’t worry. This mission shouldn’t be too long.” She nods before getting another kiss. Naruto leaves quickly as the stall opens. Sara sighs watching him go.

Naruto makes it to the gate after telling Io the same thing. He can do it with the mind link but rather do it face to face. He knows Ino is out with her team and Hinata couldn’t be bothered at the moment. Moegi is at the academy and Anko is at the T&I department. Naruto sees Sakura and stands next to her. He doesn’t see Sasuke anywhere still. “Where is the duck butt and sensei? And Tazuna?” Sakura looks at him. “Not sure.” Naruto nods before cupping her ass, making her jump and blush. She giggles and hides her face with a scroll she has in her hands. Naruto keeps looking as he massages her ass. Sakura moans lightly as she tries to read the scroll. “Ma-Master, why are you massaging my ass…?” She whispers. “Just because I can, Sakura-chan. Besides, it’s mine to use however I want.” Sakura nods as she pants. “I know but, near the gate?” Naruto chuckles. “Oh, calm down. Not like anyone will do anything.” Soon, Sasuke arrives and leans on the gate opposite from Naruto and Sakura. “And emo boy is here. Now, where is our lazy sensei?” Naruto wonders. Sakura giggles from the nickname. Then in a puff of smoke, Kakashi appears. “Got clean quick, sensei.” Kakashi eyes Naruto before shrugging. “And where is Tazuna?” He asks. “I was gonna ask you that…” Naruto says slowly, still having his hand firmly on Sakura’s ass. “Hmm…” Kakashi wonders until they see Tazuna walking up to them. “Ah, we are all here. You three prepared?” Kakashi asks. The three nod, though Sakura groans as Naruto lets her ass go.

They set off as they walk away from Konoha. Naruto stretches as he takes a big whiff of air. “Ah, finally outside of the village. Say Kakashi-sensei, how far is Wave?” He asks. “Well if we went there via tree running, in a few hours. But with Tazuna here, we should make it by night fall.” Kakashi says. “Yeah unless Tazuna passes out on us.” Tazuna chuckles. “Ah, don’t worry. I will do that at home.” Naruto almost faults as Sakura looks away giggling. Sasuke just tunes them out. Kakashi sighs. “Oy, not funny!” Naruto yells pointing at Tazuna. Tazuna just laughs. Naruto leads them along the path as they pass a puddle. “So, how much of this bridge is actually finished?” Naruto asks. “Well, we just have a small section to go.” Tazuna says. Naruto looks back. “Small as in…?” Tazuna thinks a bit. “Well there is at least fifty feet left before the bridge is built along with a few things to make it stable.” Naruto blinks. “So…this won’t be a week long mission, will it…?” Tazuna chuckles as he sweats nervously. “Anyway, duck now Tazuna-san.” Tazuna gets confused until Sakura makes him duck down. Kakashi and Sasuke dodge the attack as Naruto grabs the weapon with his hand. The assailant gasps as Naruto looks at him. “You know, pretending to be a puddle when it hasn’t rained here in weeks was not smart…” He grips the glove tightly as the assailant tries to pull away. Kakashi comes down and cuts the chain with a kunai after finding the weakest link. The assailant falls back but disappears before Sasuke could kick him. Naruto tosses the glove aside until he pulls out a kunai himself and blocks an attack from his right.

“Well nice surprise. Though I guess you are the brains between him and you.” Naruto smirks. The new assailant gets irritated before Naruto kicks him back into the woods. He and Sakura surround Tazuna as does Sasuke and Kakashi. “Well not even thirty minutes from the village and already attacked.” Sasuke says. “Which means there is more to this, isn’t there Tazuna-san?” Naruto asks, not looking at him. Sakura looks at the woods before grabbing Tazuna again and pulling him down. Kakashi blocks a third attack as Naruto blocks a fourth. “Both are quick it seems.” Naruto says. “These are nuke-nins named the Demon Brothers. Just be careful.” Kakashi says. The genins nod as Naruto looks at the forest on the right side while Kakashi and Sasuke look at the left side. Sakura stays near Tazuna. Naruto gets irritated as he makes a clone and has it go into the woods. A small scuffle is heard before the clone puffs out. “If that is the best you can do, just give up already!” The voice of one of the brothers is heard. Naruto smirks, getting information from the defeated clone before making two more and sending them. He makes two more and sends them in the opposite side. More fighting is heard, though grunts of the enemy are heard a few times before the clones disperse. Naruto smirks. “So far, they are using just physical attacks. Not sure if they can use elemental jutsus.” He says. Kakashi and Sasuke nod as they keep alert. To answer Naruto’s unsureness, a large flame attack heads for Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi counters quickly with a water jutsu. Both attacks hit and create a cloud of steam.

The assailants try to use this to their advantage as they lunge towards the steam cloud. However, both go through it like nothing is inside it. Both gasp before they are kicked from behind at their heads from Naruto and Sasuke. In a nearby tree are Sakura, Tazuna and a Naruto clone. The steam clears to reveal both of the brothers tied up and knocked out in the center of the path. Sakura and Tazuna jump out of the tree, Sakura helping Tazuna, before walking to the brothers. Naruto and Sasuke check them out as Kakashi stands near them, looking at Tazuna. “You have some explaining to do.” Tazuna nods slowly with a sigh. “Yes. I’ll tell you everything…” He rubs his head as he looks at the sky before looking at the team.

After some time, there are mixed emotions in the air. Kakashi rubs his head. “This makes this C-rank, a B-rank. Sorry but we aren’t prepared for this.” Tazuna nods and sighs as he stands. “Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto says before he looks at him. “Didn’t you tell us as soon as we are outside the village, anything can happen?” Kakashi sighs but nods. “And didn’t you tell us abandoning comrades is worse than trash?” Kakashi stays silent. “There is a village in need, sensei. Besides, this probably was the only way the village could get word out.” Naruto looks at Tazuna. “So, I say let’s keep going. Even if you say no, I’ll still go on ahead by myself.” Naruto reassures himself with a nod. Sakura stands next to him. “I agree sensei. Plus we already accepted to do the mission anyway. We can’t just turn this down.” She says. “This would be a learning experience for us. We can’t stay cooped up in the village forever.” Sasuke adds on. Kakashi sighs as he closes his eye. “You guys are right. But from now, follow my orders. What I say goes, got it?” Kakashi says. Sasuke and Sakura nod. Naruto mock salutes. “I can’t promise that sensei. Especially if a situation happens where we can’t follow an order.” Kakashi sighs and facepalms. “Smartass…” He mumbles before the group gets together and walks once more down the path.

XXXX

Almost the entire day is spent walking towards Wave. The sun is setting but still shows some light as the group makes it to a shore near Wave. From there, the group enters a boat waiting for them. The boat sets off as they ride along the water. There is thick mist everywhere. “We sure are going in blind…” Kakashi says slowly. “Does it usually get this misty?” Naruto asks as he sits at the front of the boat. “A lot of the times really since we are surrounded by water.” Tazuna says. Naruto nods slowly before noticing the bridge. “So, that is the bridge… Pretty tall.” Sakura says. Naruto eyes it and sees the unfinished portion. “I thought you said there wasn’t much work left…” Tazuna sighs. “There isn’t but Gato keeps slowing us down.” Naruto thinks. “You know, I find it odd he hasn’t taken the whole bridge down. Is he waiting for it to be close to finished, just to destroy it and see everyone’s hope tarnished? That’s pretty evil…” He says out loud. The rest think about that now. The boat ride becomes silent as they go pass the bridge and enter the village. The boater stops at a spot near a path leading to Tazuna’s home.

After thanking the boater, the group heads down the path. They stay close together because of how thick the mist is. “Be on alert. This mist is getting thicker.” Kakashi says. They nod before Naruto throws a kunai to his left. The rest of them stop as Naruto goes to the bushes and picks up a white rabbit. “Aw, a cute bunny but, why is its fur white?” Sakura asks. “It shouldn’t around this time.” Sasuke says slowly. Kakashi looks around with his eye before narrowing it. “Get down!” He yells as everyone drops to the ground. A large sword flies over head of them and impales a tree. The group stands up and looks at the sword, tensing up as they see someone on it. “Well it seems the Demon Brothers failed in their part…” The man speaks before jumping off and landing on the path with the sword in hand. His face becomes visible when the mist clears. “Zabuza Momochi. Surprised to see an A-rank nuke-nin here…” Kakashi says, getting in front of the group.

While they speak, Naruto looks to his left. He raises an eyebrow as he senses someone in the forest. _‘Weird. Why is there someone in the forest? It smells like a girl but slightly different?’_ Naruto is perplexed. He looks forward as he sees Kakashi and Zabuza fight. He goes back to focusing on the girl. _‘She smells feminine but has some masculinity? No, that’s not it… I can tell she is horny. Like really horny. She also smells of cum and a strong scent too…’_ Naruto rubs his head in confusion. Sakura looks at him but doesn’t ask since she can hear him in thought. He goes back to watching the fight as he sees Kakashi having the upper hand. He looks back at the forest as he senses the girl get closer. _‘Could she be working for Zabuza? If so, Kakashi could get ambushed.’_ Naruto keeps his senses up and goes back to watching the fight but gasps slightly seeing Kakashi get caught in a water prison jutsu.

“You kids better run.” Zabuza says as he makes a clone. The group stands their ground however. “RUN!!! You can’t take him on!” Kakashi yells from the prison but comes out watered down. Naruto smirks before leaning over to Sasuke. “Grab the fuuma shuriken. Let’s free our sensei.” He says. Sasuke nods with a smirk. Zabuza wonders what they are doing before he sends the clone. Sasuke walks forward undoing the weapon. Zabuza raises an eyebrow before Sasuke throws it with force. Zabuza narrows his eyes as Kakashi just stares. The shuriken spins quickly as it heads for Zabuza. The clone dodges as Zabuza stays put. Then using his free hand, he grabs the shuriken. “If this is all-” Zabuza gasps as a puff is heard. He turns around and sees Naruto with kunai in hand. Zabuza grunts in frustration as Naruto throws them. The kunai head his direction as Zabuza undoes the jutsu to jump out of the way. He goes to throw the shuriken but sees that Naruto is gone. He gasps.

Kakashi coughs as he gets his breath back before taking out a kunai and throwing it at Zabuza. Zabuza snaps from his stupor as he blocks the kunai with the shuriken then throws it. Kakashi dodges it as both stand on the water then quickly do signs. However Zabuza gasps as Kakashi finishes first. **“Water Style: Great Dragon Bullet!”** He yells as a large water dragon forms out of the water. It roars loudly before heading to Zabuza. Zabuza yells as the dragon hits him full force. The entire river becomes submerged before dying down. Kakashi pants. The group keeps their guard up. Zabuza groans as he tries holding himself up with his sword. Kakashi looks at him as Zabuza looks back. Their gaze stay on each other before movement is seen from the trees by Naruto. “Sensei, watch out from the left up above!” Naruto yells. Kakashi gasps and looks to his left but sees two senbon head for Zabuza. They hit his neck. Zabuza falls onto the ground. Kakashi keeps his guard up until a hunter-nin appears next to Zabuza.

The nin looks at Kakashi. “Thank you for weakening Zabuza. I have been looking for him for months now.” Kakashi nods slowly as the hunter-nin picks up Zabuza’s body before disappearing into the trees. The group heads to Kakashi as he sighs before turning around and looking at his team. “Well good job you three.” He says with an eye smile. The genins nod. Kakashi is about to speak before he falls forward. Naruto catches him however. “Good job, sensei. You used too much chakra.” He says with some sarcasm. Kakashi laughs dully. “Yeah I haven’t used my Sharingan eye in a long time.” He says with a groan. “Sensei…” Sasuke says softly. “I know but I’ll tell you later.” Kakashi says, coughing slightly. “What he means is the baka needs to rest until he recovers. But we have a different matter in hand.” Naruto says. “What you mean Naruto?” Tazuna asks. “Hunter-nins don’t take the body of their bounty away. They kill on the spot and behead the body before burning it. Also, never has one used senbon.” Naruto says in seriousness. The three slightly gasp. Kakashi groans a bit. “And how do you know that…?” He asks groggily. “I read. Now Tazuna, how far from your place?” Naruto asks. “Uh, not far. Let’s go.” Tazuna says before the group heads out.

XXXX

Next Day

The sun shines over head as the birds sing their morning melodies. A young girl walks in the forest with a basket in hand. She wears a pink kimono as she looks around for berries and herbs. She keeps walking until she gasps seeing Naruto on the grass, near a tree. The clearing he is in is slightly scathed from what looks like a fight of sorts. The girl walks to him carefully. Naruto is asleep as his shirt is near him. The girl blushes seeing his toned body. She shakes her head as she gets closer to him. She puts her hand forward until she gasps from Naruto grabbing it. “You know, trying to awaken someone who you don’t know is not really a good idea.” Naruto says as he opens his eyes and looks at her. The girl blushes more. Naruto sits up and stretches yawning. “Better question is, what is a cute girl like you doing out here this early in the day?” He asks. The girl turns away hiding her blush. “Just looking for some herbs and berries to make some medicine with.” She speaks. Naruto nods. “Name is Naruto, by the way.” The girl looks at him. “Haku.” Naruto nods as he works out some kinks. “I should do the same since my sensei is not exactly in tip top shape. But you probably already knew that.”

Haku remains still as Naruto looks at her. “Relax. I want to know about you anyway.” Naruto says as he stands. Haku looks at him in confusion. “Why? We are enemies.” She says. “For the moment, we aren’t. I’m just curious.” Naruto already started to release his pheromone the moment she got near him but in a small dose at first before slowly increasing it. At the same time, he also hit her with his new pheromone for males but stopped when he noticed no effect. “Curious?” She asks. “Well, my sensing capabilities aren’t exactly genin level. I can hear, smell and feel anyone nearby before seeing them. And you, my dear, have a unique smell…” He says eyeing her. Haku feels slightly uncomfortable but doesn’t feel any mal intent from him. “Unique? I’m just a normal person.” She says with slight shakiness. “Maybe. I can tell you are a girl because of certain pheromones but yours are really strong, but slightly different from a normal girl.” Haku looks at him as she adjusts the collar on her neck. “No, you are wrong. I am a boy, just with feminine features.” She speaks. “Nice try but you can’t fool my nose.” Haku blushes as Naruto walks behind her. She wants to turn but her breath hitches when Naruto grabs her ass. She cums just then as a puddle of cum forms on the ground.

Naruto eyes it before groping her ass. Haku wants to stop him but her body feels weak and hot. Naruto licks her neck, making her shiver as he watches the bottom of her kimono rise up in a tent. “Well, that is a first.” Haku looks back. “See? I’m a boy.” She says shivering as a tear threatens to fall. “Sorry hun, but I can make a pheromone that affects females only. You are affected right now. But it means you aren’t a normal girl.” Haku looks down. “I’m a freak…” She whispers. She gasps when Naruto undoes her kimono and puts it aside so it doesn’t fall on the puddle of cum. Her face becomes red as her body is exposed. Naruto notices the wraps around her chest before undoing them. Haku doesn’t stop him as her large D cup breasts are exposed. “Mmm, damn Haku-chan!” She blushes then gasps when Naruto gropes her ass again. He slips his hand under her until he feels her pussy under her balls. “You have a pussy but also an extra member. This should be fun.” Haku looks back at him. “But, aren’t you freaked out?” She asks before moaning as Naruto slips two fingers in her. “You are very wet. But don’t worry. I know about futanaris.”

Haku gasps as Naruto fingers her. She blushes when he presses against her and feels his bulge. Her futa twitches as precum oozes out from the tip. “Thanks to a certain bijuu, I know everything about futanaris. And how much stamina they have.” He says, fingering more as he grabs her twelve inch futa, which is four inches thick, and begins stroking her using his left hand. Haku moans loudly as she cums hard. A rope of cum shoots forward, landing on the grass. She pants as she moans since Naruto hasn’t stopped. “Wait, bijuu?” Naruto giggles. “I have the nine tails in me and she showed me a lot.” Haku blushes nodding as she keeps moaning. “Does it feel good? Having someone else’s hands on you?” He whispers in her ear as he fingers and strokes faster. Haku moans more and cums again. Naruto however points her futa up, making the cum shoot up before covering them. Haku gasps as Naruto giggles. He licks some of her cum from her shoulder. “Not bad. Tastes a bit like mine.” Haku blushes before she kisses him, moaning in her mouth since he is still moving his hands. Naruto kisses her back, giggling.

The two stand at the clearing as Haku moans, cumming a fourth time. Naruto mentally makes a clone to take the rest of his clothes off quickly before disappearing. Haku keeps moaning as her pussy is drenched and her futa is still rigid but covered in her cum. “Now, you ever had anyone do anything sexual to you?” Haku looks at him and shakes her head before gasping, feeling his cock on her ass. “Well then, don’t worry about that anymore, Haku-chan.” She blushes real red and gasps again when the head enters her pussy. She cums from the sensation before Naruto slides into her more. Her body already broke. Her mind still has some strength, but the sensation of her pussy being penetrated for the first time, while being stroked by a guy who is her enemy but doesn’t treat her like a freak, is making her wane. “So tight, Haku-chan…” He licks her ear, making her shiver as Naruto keeps stroking. He uses his right hand to fondle her balls. Most of his cock is in her before Naruto begins moving. Haku almost screams as she cums again but in larger ropes. Naruto chuckles, moving more as Haku is at a loss for words. She feels Naruto’s cock thrust in and out of her at a fast pace while her futa is being stroked quickly. Her pussy is drenched and tightening around him as her futa just starts cumming uncontrollably.

Both of them moan with Haku being louder as it fills the forest they are in. Though thanks to a genjutsu Naruto put up earlier, no one would be able to see or hear. Except his girls, who are getting the info and are masturbating furiously right now in private, the ones who can anyway. Naruto grunts with each thrust into Haku’s tight cavern as she moans and cums from the thrusts and the stroking. Drool forms from her mouth. Her mind is going haywire. She has cummed enough to almost drench both of them in cum and leave a puddle in front of her. Haku looks at the growing puddle as her futa just shoots the cum like water from an opened faucet. She never came this much before but she hasn’t felt pain or tiredness. She feels really good and happy; happy that someone, especially a guy, is treating her like a woman and not a thing. She could never make herself feel this good. Naruto licks her neck as he uses his free hand to cup her balls more and play with them gently. Haku moans more from feeling that. Her eyes almost gloss over until Naruto thrusts hard into her and cums. Haku screams a silent scream as she orgasms herself from her futa and her pussy. The feeling of his warm cum rushing into her broke her mind and sent her nerves in a frenzy. She almost passes out but doesn’t when Naruto bites her neck. She moans happily from that.

On her shoulder appears a red and golden nine tailed fox with the letters S. S. T. on the center of the smiling fox. Haku pants and mewls when Naruto licks her new mark. Both stand still as Naruto gently nibbles her ear, still rubbing and stroking her but gently now. **“You now belong to me.”** He speaks. That makes her shiver and weak at the knees as she cums again. “Still hard and willing. You will definitely be fun to have.” Haku looks back at him as he holds her still and walks to the tree he was lying on before. He sits down with Haku in his lap. Haku can’t move, or more like she doesn’t want to move. Her body and mind are broken as she becomes a puppet of sorts. “Now Haku-chan, the mark on your shoulder means you are now mine. Though, if you don’t want to stay with me, that is fine also. But it won’t disappear.” Haku stays quiet but hears him. She moans softly still since Naruto still rubs her balls gently. “Now, since you are a bit different from my other girls, you get a different kind of attention. Since I know futanaris don’t have a normal sexual system of sorts, you will be treated slightly different.” Haku looks at him. “How will you treat me…?” Naruto licks her lips. “You will still be you but I will fuck you more while you get the chance to fuck my mates.” Haku blushes. “Mates?” She asks curiously. “Yes. Kyuubi is one. She is the only one I fuck but you will be an exception of sorts. Don’t worry, you will fuck me but right now she wants to say hi.”

Haku blushes then gasps seeing a red cloud come out of Naruto before forming Kyuubi in her human form along with her tails. Haku drools seeing her figure as her cum oozes out of her futa. Kyuubi licks her lips. **“Hi sweetie. You look delicious.”** Kyuubi is naked since there is no need for clothes. She gets on her knees and licks the futa slowly. Haku moans and gasps, watching her. **“So long since I had a futa in my mouth. Though never one inside of me. You are a lucky girl today.”** Kyuubi says before she begins sucking her. Haku moans from the new feeling as she grips the grass. Naruto licks her cheek as he rubs her large breasts. “Now, like I said, Kyuu-chan is my mate. But you get the chance to fuck her when she wants.” Haku nods, blushing. “Her pussy belongs to me but, since you belong to us both, we have a say in how you are used.” Haku shivers at the word. “You like that, huh?” Haku nods. “Yes, though I am mainly used as a weapon.” She moans as she cums. Kyuubi sucks the cum and futa with vigor. “You still can be but you will come with me, if you want. After we are done here, go back to Zabuza but pretend nothing has changed. I have a hunch Kakashi and Zabuza might fight once again. You will fight us but once Kakashi stops or kills him, you surrender.” Haku nods, looking at him as she keeps moaning. “I want to come with you both.” Naruto chuckles.

Kyuubi stops sucking the whole futa as she sits up slightly and uses her breasts. Haku moans more from the fur brushing against her futa as the head is in Kyuubi’s mouth. She cums again. Kyuubi giggles. “How will you use me…?” She asks softly. “Since you are my pet now, you will be fucked a lot. And you can fuck Kyuu-chan and any other girl I own. And me if you are good.” Haku blushes red but pants. Her body shivers. “Ok Master…” She says, looking at Naruto. Naruto chuckles as he massages her breasts now. Haku moans from the touches on her body as she watches Kyuubi still sucking and giving her a tit job. Kyuubi just loves the feeling. Naruto giggles before he kisses Haku. “Now, ready for your first pussy?” Haku turns red before seeing Kyuubi stop. She moves before getting on Haku’s lap. She watches Naruto use one hand to grab her futa before guiding it to Kyuubi’s pussy. Kyuubi moans feeling the head rub along her entrance before Naruto moves her down. Kyuubi moans cutely as Haku cums already just from entering her. Kyuubi pants feeling that before slamming down. Naruto chuckles. “Sorry Master. I came in her.” Haku says. “It’s ok. You can cum as much as you want in Kyuu-chan.”

The girls blush before Naruto grabs Kyuubi’s ass and begins bouncing her hard on Haku. The girls moan, Haku more than Kyuubi, as lewd noises come from Kyuubi’s pussy. Haku watches as her futa slides in and out of her first pussy. Kyuubi moans as Naruto bounces her. Haku isn’t as long or thick as Naruto in his hybrid form, but the curvature and length she still feels. Kyuubi gets tighter for Haku as she massages her futa. She giggles when Haku cums in her again. Haku blushes red looking at her before Kyuubi leans forward and kisses her. Haku kisses her back as their tongues play together. Naruto chuckles as he bounces Kyuubi faster while his cock twitches. The girls separate as they pant. Haku is flustered. She never imagined she would lose her virginity today. Especially by a bijuu no less. Kyuubi keeps moaning as Naruto keeps bouncing her. She loves it when Naruto orders and moves her around. She cums when Haku cums again. Haku pants but keeps moaning since Naruto is still bouncing Kyuubi. However, her pussy tightens around his cock, making Naruto moan slightly. He licks her ear. “You want me to fuck you again?” Haku nods quickly. “Yes Master!” She almost yells.

Kyuubi eeps as Naruto sets her down on her back. She looks at him as Naruto moves Haku onto her. The girls blush. Naruto makes sure all of Haku’s futa is in Kyuubi as he hooks Haku’s legs over Kyuubi’s. He grabs Kyuubi’s legs and lifts them for leverage. He sits up and gets on his knees, slightly bending over Haku. The girls are sandwiched between Naruto and the grass. Haku moans as Naruto begins to thrust into her. Kyuubi moans, feeling the thrusts through the futa. Naruto chuckles. “How is this position?” Kyuubi chuckles and moans. **“Ooh so good koi. Feel good Haku-chan?”** “YES!!!” She quickly screams, though shuts her mouth, realizing she screamed in her face. Kyuubi almost laughs before kissing her deeply. Haku kisses her back as they moan inside each other’s mouth. Naruto pants slightly as he fucks Haku harder. Haku moans until she cums into Kyuubi. Kyuubi moans from that. They keep kissing as Kyuubi puts her arms around her. Their tongues play with one another, exploring each other’s mouth. Naruto drools at the sight and starts to pound Haku. Haku breaks the kiss and almost screams before she cums again but can’t stop. Kyuubi moans and pants happily. Haku feels Naruto’s cock head enter and exit her womb with each thrust. She becomes a babbling mess as cum squirts out of Kyuubi and her own pussy.

The sound of Naruto’s hips slapping against Haku’s ass is heard throughout the small patch of open forest. Her moans are added to the mix as Naruto’s pants and Kyuubi mewls and moans are slightly heard. Haku’s eyes glaze over. She has a multiple orgasm on top of cumming continuously into Kyuubi. Kyuubi makes sure to not be too tight to let the cum escape. She doesn’t want to look bloated. Haku comes back to the world as Naruto cums in her but doesn’t stop thrusting. She feels herself get full as she clamps down to not let any cum escape, even though some does. She grunts from each thrust before she kisses Kyuubi again, with passion this time. The girls snuggle together as they make-out while Naruto just doesn’t stop moving. Between their legs forms a large puddle of cum on the grass. Naruto won’t bother cleaning up. It’s just cum, though anyone that sees it will wonder what caused this mess. He chuckles at the thought. He looks at the sky and sees where the sun is at. They have been here for close to an hour. He thought it felt longer but shrugs it off. “One more fill, Haku-chan. Don’t want anyone to get suspicious and look for either of us.” He says. Haku nods but keeps kissing Kyuubi. Naruto shakes his head before pounding her without mercy. Haku moans in Kyuubi’s mouth, loud enough for him to hear. She loves the feeling now of being fucked roughly. Her futa hasn’t stopped cumming however, which Kyuubi is thankful for.

Naruto grunts as he thrusts hard into Haku and cums again but harder. Haku gasps and moans, breaking the kiss as she and Kyuubi cum from the thrust. The girls pant as the puddle of cum becomes larger. Naruto gently puts Kyuubi’s legs down as the three of them stay still. Both slowly stop cumming as Naruto gently lifts Haku and kisses her deeply. Haku kisses him back as her tongue enters his mouth. Naruto chuckles feeling her explore his mouth. They separate, gasping. “How was that girls?” He asks. **“Best threesome so far.”** Kyuubi says chuckling. Haku blushes. “Heh yeah. Haku’s first time is also a threesome. Well turned into one.” Naruto says. Haku looks down flustered, making them chuckle. The girls moan when Naruto moves with Haku, making her futa slide out. Naruto brings Haku down to Kyuubi’s pussy. Haku gets the message and quickly cleans her pussy, drinking her own cum. Kyuubi mewls, feeling her tongue. Haku drinks most of her cum before Naruto sits her up. Her futa is still hard. “My futa is like that. It doesn’t really go down or anything.” Naruto and Kyuubi nod before Kyuubi goes and cleans her futa. Haku moans watching her. Kyuubi cleans it in a single stroke of her tongue. The girls pant as Haku’s futa hangs down but stays the same length and girth. Haku moans as Naruto stands and picks her up with her legs apart. Kyuubi licks her lips as Naruto slides his cock out of Haku, making her moan loudly before moaning more as Kyuubi licks her pussy. Haku pants, feeling her tongue inside cleaning the cum out. She wanted the cum to stay in her but doesn’t want to disobey. Kyuubi however leaves a bit of cum in her before going up and kissing her deeply. Haku returns it before they separate. **“This was fun my dear and hope we can fuck again soon. But for now, I have to leave.”** Kyuubi kisses Naruto deeply before disappearing into him.

Naruto puts Haku down on the grass. She looks at him before he puts his cock near her face. She blushes but quickly sucks it. Not all, since his cock has a large girth. Almost four and a half inches now. Naruto moans watching her before his cock becomes clean. “Good girl Haku-chan.” Haku blushes. “Thank you Master. But, can I get to be called your pet?” Her blush grows. Naruto snickers. “Ok, my pet.” He goes and gets dressed before he grabs her kimono and wraps then dresses Haku. She blushes. “Now, you remember the plan right?” Haku nods. “Ok. I will tell you more about your mark later, though we can communicate mentally. Just think of me, alright?” Haku nods again. “Ok Master. I’ll go to not let Zabuza-sama be suspicious.” Naruto nods before both kiss quickly then separating. They leave the forest and head to their destinations. Though Naruto can’t shake an odd feeling. At the spot however, a brown bunny bounces to into the clearing. It lands near the puddle and sniffs it before licking it. It stays there almost all day.

XXXX

During the week of Team Seven being there, the mission went like it should. Not much trouble the team couldn’t handle, even with Kakashi being almost useless. During all of the mornings however, Naruto and Haku met back in the clearing and fucked for an hour. Though Naruto got suspicious when the puddle of cum just disappeared each day. Even Haku and Kyuubi got curious about that but never really bothered. Each night, Naruto couldn’t do much with Sakura but sneaked a few times they could do anything sexual. Naruto ignored Inari mainly because of what he said before but couldn’t really avoid him. He eyed Tsunami however when he could and sent her random bursts of pheromone. He giggled when she became flustered and sometimes needed time alone. The team trained when they could also but not a lot. Kakashi slowly recovered until he didn’t need the crutches. Naruto learned from Haku that Zabuza became better and wanted another round. He couldn’t warn Kakashi but he has a hunch Kakashi knows Zabuza will be back to fight him.

It is now the seventh day of the team being on the mission. The sun shines over the village as the team is on the bridge with Tazuna and his workers. However Naruto is nowhere to be seen. He is still in bed since he decided to sneak into the clearing and have a quickie with Haku. It turned to close to an hour and he sneaked back late. Naruto groans awake as the rays of the sun hit his face, making him sit up and throw the covers off. He yawns and rubs his head before getting off and heading to the bathroom. He does what he needs to before heading downstairs. “Morning Tsunami.” He says. “Morning Naruto.” She says as she is in the kitchen preparing some food. “Where is everyone?” Naruto asks. “Oh, well, they already left.” She says. Naruto blinks then rubs his head. “Guess I woke up late. Oh well.” Tsunami puts a plate down onto the table. Naruto sits in front of it. “Looks good.” Tsunami nods as she sits next to him. “Thank you.” “Itadakimatsu.” Naruto says before he begins eating. He releases his pheromone once more however. He notices Tsunami get flustered. “Everything alright?”

Tsunami looks at him. Her legs rub together under the table. “I’m fine.” She says nervously. “Alright. You look flustered.” Tsunami blushes. “That obvious?” She asks. Naruto chuckles as he keeps eating. “If you need to relieve yourself, its fine.” Tsunami blushes real red. “Don’t worry. I may be a genin but I know of sexual urges.” He says casually as he drinks from the glass near his plate. Tsunami nods, still blushing. “S-So, I know Inari has been slightly cold but, how come you haven’t talked with him?” Naruto keeps eating. “I don’t want to. I mean what he said did hit me hard.” He says as he stops eating. “I know. Your sensei told us about how you grew up.” Naruto looks at her before looking at the plate. “Growing up alone without parents isn’t the easiest thing to do. Especially when you are hated for something you had no control over. But I never let that get to me. I learned long ago, crying gets you nowhere.” He goes back to eating. “Hear that, Inari?” A small gasp is heard as Inari comes down. He nods, looking at Naruto. “I know things are bad because of Gato but remember, you still have family. You have a roof over your head and food. But keep your head held high. I am sure Kaiza wouldn’t like you being this way.” Inari gasps before looking down. Tears come down from his face before looking at Naruto. Before anyone can say anything, the front door is forced open. Two people walk in holding swords. “There they are. You two, come with us!” They demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 23,000 words. Wow. Like i said, long. Each chapter is going to be around 20,000 words. Maybe longer and very descriptive. Unless i get too lazy. Next chapter i have started but it will be a while since i'm kinda jumping around it. Hard to do lemons when you want to fap! Hope you enjoyed reading this. If not, well too bad. This is mainly for the extremely odd, crazy people with fetishes best left hidden. Though if any girls have these kinky fetishes and is in PR, hit me up! I'm sad and desperate! ewe  
> Tayuya: That's obvious. When am I gonna appear!?  
> Uh, it will be a while. I am going to be following the canon story line. Well the manga anyway. Though i will toss in random made up shit between each arc. So the chunnin exams will be a while. I will also make OCs at random. Mainly females with a few males to keep things flowing and throw some random cliffhangers here and there. Yeah... So, to all my horny readers and freaks, review and be patient. But for now...  
> Laters...

**Author's Note:**

> Around twenty thousand words. Long first chapter. Well I guess I can write each chapter just as long. Each with lemons ranging from short to long. Next chappy will have some more girls, time skips and maybe randomness. But will be on hold unless it occupies my mind. Like I said before, a majority of girls will be part of the huge harem. But only one gender bender and that is Haku cuz well it should be obvious by now. Well unless I decide to do more of them for other characters… And yes the Wave arc will happen but not follow canon, especially after the second fight. I think I made it obvious but meh. And if you didn’t read the warnings then you should cuz more of those will happen. As i wrote in the top note, I will throw in futanari just because I can and I am a fan of futa so no flamers for that or readers saying it will ruin the story cuz honestly I don’t give a fuck. This is smut. Don’t like it, bite me. Though who will be futa will be kept secret. Anyways, I am not sure how many chapters this story will have but I won’t split it into parts nor will there be a three-year trip but Jiraiya won’t get killed off or anything. He is my hero. I can’t kill off my hero. Hmm…well I don’t know what else to write but this story will be on hold so for now…
> 
> Review peeps.
> 
> Laters.


End file.
